


Daughter of the First Born

by Dulinneth



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Max Wins, The Past Returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wins and the Emersons join the family. However Sam isn't allowed to drink until he's eighteen. When Sam can't stand being the family pariah anymore he runs away with the help of Grandpa to live his life until he's old enough under the watch of a guardian. But just who is Sam's Guardian?  And why does Max seem terrified?</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Lost Boys fic. Please be kind with your reviews. I hope you all enjoy it!

Well, it worked. Max’s plan for the Blood Sucking Brady Bunch, as the Frog Brothers so eloquently put it, had worked. The boys had figured Michael would try to do something to rescue his love from the clutches of the evil vampires and when they had arrived at the cave, the boys had been waiting. The Frog Brothers had been knocked unconscious almost immediately and then had their minds altered so they would remember nothing of the past week with the Emersons or them and then Sam had been tied up and tossed on the couch until nightfall. Michael was easily subdued and thrown into the sun so he would be kept weak until nightfall and Star and Laddie had remained asleep, still too weak and young to withstand the Sun’s power over them unlike the boys. Once everything had been dealt with, the boys went back to bed and at nightfall, they kept everyone at the cave until Max called them to his house where he was waiting with Lucy.  
“Hello boys!” said Max as Thorn growled from beside his master. Max quickly told the dog to calm down before he wrapped an arm about Lucy’s waist and pulled her close to him.  
“MOM!” cried Sam as he tried to run to his mother only for Marko to hold him back.  
“Don’t fight this Sam.” he whispered into the young boy’s ear. He could understand the fear of what was happening. When David and the others had first approached him, he had been scared out of his mind as well. He was just thankful he didn’t have to worry about his family as Sam had too.  
“It’s ok Sam.” called Lucy to her youngest. “Max told me everything.”  
“Mom?” asked both Sam and Michael as they looked her over, worried that Max might have done something to her to get her to cooperate.  
“I haven’t done anything to your mother boys.” eased Max as he raised a hand for them to calm down. “Contrary to your beliefs, I do like my pack to have freewill, especially my mate. Why do you think my boys give me so much trouble?” Said boys chuckled before they quieted down once more when they felt the atmosphere become serious. Michael and Sam didn’t believe Max and Sam was actually shaking like a leaf with worry and fear for his mother. So much so that the only thing keeping him up was Marko’s arms about him.  
Michael was more angry than not, but he was too weak from hunger to do anything. Not that David would have let him anyways. He had his mind in a tight grip and the young man couldn’t even lift a finger without his approval. That in itself though had David placing a calming hand upon his shoulder. He could feel the underlying fear and panic that was quickly growing within him, he was just trying to hide it beneath his anger at Max and everyone else. He didn’t want this life for his family and after looking at the hectic memories that had been his past year, David could understand Michael’s anger. It seemed as though his family had been through more than enough recently.  
But that was why it was good they were joining them. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Max really was a good man and leader. They had come across other packs in the past and none of the other leaders allowed their covens as much freedom as Max allowed his. Heck, the other pack leaders didn’t even care if any of their underlings got killed. There were always more humans they could turn. But Max cared about his boys even if he didn’t show it. Those tense trips to the Movie Store? They were regular checkups with casual talk between minds while he growled and yelled for them to get out vocally. Sure, they pulled the occasional prank on him, such as the bat kite a few days ago, but they were boys, eternally young and wild. Who didn’t like to pull a prank on good ol “dad”?  
“Come, all of you. Let’s go inside and talk. There is much we need to discuss and only so much time to do it in.” Turning, Max led everyone inside and once they were all seated, him standing beside Lucy who was sitting in his chair, he started to speak. “Now. It would appear our little family is about to grow much bigger. Seven sons, a daughter and my mate. Now isn’t that a mouth full?” he said with a smile.  
David tightened his grip on Michael’s shoulder when he heard the male inwardly screaming, half in rage and half in mental anguish. He had had enough, he couldn’t stand anymore. Looking at Max with a short mental conversation between the two, he nodded his head after a moment and stood, having Michael follow him as he took him out of the room and down to the basement. Once he had locked the door behind them, he released his hold on his mind and moved out of the way when Michael went on the attack.  
He allowed him to lash out, to throw his anger at something and soon when Michael realized David was letting him actually hit him the few times he managed to land a punch, he crumbled to the floor and buried his head in his knees. David just watched him, his face impassive as he made sure the halfblood wasn’t about to lash out again.  
“Feeling better?” he asked as he leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette.  
“Why the fuck do you care?”  
“Because we’re brothers.”  
“I’m not your BROTHER!”  
“Not genetically no. But through blood, you and I are brothers Michael. You can’t deny that, no matter how much you want to.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Ah, your famous last words to your father before you came here. Did it make you feel as good then as it does now?” David moved when Michael came at him once more, his anger still raging inside of him.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!!!” he yelled before David grasped him by his throat and pinned him to the wall, now angry himself.  
“I don’t know anything? You’re the one who doesn’t know jack, Michael. We don’t call ourselves the “Lost Boys” just for shits and giggles. We’re all lost, every single one of us, including you. You just came with your family, that’s the only difference.” Michael struggled against him as he continued to speak. “You don’t have to be strong all the time Michael. We’re family now, you can lean on us.”  
“The fuck are you talking about?!!”  
“You’re worried Max is going to turn out like your father right? That he’s going to betray your mother, your brother, you?!” Michael stopped struggling as he stared at David surprised. “I saw what he did Michael. I saw what you did. I saw him get drunk and storm after your mother once she had gone to bed. I saw you get in his way and how he beat the shit out of you. How you told your mother you had just gotten into a street brawl. It happened four times. You protected your mother four times, you even protected Sam and every time you lied about what was really happening. That was why your mother decided to end the divorce quickly and just move. Because she was worried about you and those “brawls”.”  
“Stop.”  
“I know you’re blaming yourself for this. Blaming yourself for getting them into this family. That if you hadn’t been “fighting” your mother would have fought more in the divorce for something and you never would have ended up in Santa Carla.”  
“please stop.”  
“I know how you wish you had never seen Star on the Boardwalk.”  
“don’t.”  
“It wasn’t your fault Michael. Your mom started it. The second she met Max, he was hooked. They’re mates Michael. That’s the only reason it moved so fast.”  
“no.” he said, his voice wavering.  
“Stop trying to be strong. Stop blaming yourself for fate. This was meant to be.”  
“liar.”  
“You’re home now.”  
“no.”  
“You say that now, but you’ll settle down soon. Once the transformation is complete, you’ll understand.”  
“I won’t kill!”  
“You will Michael. I’ll make sure of that.” said David as he stepped away from him and watched him crumble to the floor. “You’ll kill and accept the gift that has been given to you.”  
“Michael?” Turning with horror filled eyes, Michael stared at his mother and Max who were standing in the doorway. David had unlocked the door once he had released him so Lucy could speak with her son. Thanks to Max, she had heard everything the two of them had said. “Michael, is what David said true? Did Frank really beat you?” The tears started pouring, both from mother and son as Lucy cried in sadness for finding out the truth while Michael cried in horror that he had hurt his mother even more. “Oh Michael.” she said before she rushed to him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t pay more attention. I should have known. I should have known Frank would do something like that. He was never good about controlling his temper. Oh Michael, can you forgive me?”  
“I’m sorry mom. It’s all my fault we’re in this mess.”  
“No honey, no. It’s not. I made the decision to move and I accepted Max’s date invitations. This isn’t your fault and I don’t want you to blame yourself. Honey, look at me.” she said as she grasped his face and tilted his eyes to meet hers. “I like Max. I really like him. I feel whole, I feel happy. I want to be with him and he wants all of us to be with him and his family.”  
“But mom…!”  
“He’s a good man Michael. You just have to give him a chance.”  
“He kills people!”  
“I know, I know. But not always. He survives mostly off of donated blood that he gets through a contact at the hospital. And when I turn, I will as well. You don’t have to always kill Michael.”  
“But the guys…”  
“Enjoy their lifestyle as hoodlums.” supplied Max. “Who knows, you might find you enjoy clearing the streets as well. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice who they mostly picked?”  
“I only saw them feed once. On the beach, a group of guys…”  
“They were Surfer Nazis. That particular group had been supplying drugs to the addicts and the addicts in turn were causing more problems than usual.” said David as he took a drag of his cigarette.  
“David, what did I tell you about smoking in the house.” said Max with a firm tone.  
“Yeah, yeah. I heard ya.” he replied as he put out the bud in one of Max’s night blooming plants that he kept in the basement. Max just sighed and rolled his eyes before he watched Michael and Lucy come to a conclusion.  
“What about Sam?” asked Michael wearily. He didn’t want his brother to be trapped as a fifteen year old for eternity.  
“Sam will remain human until he is old enough to turn. Under ideal circumstances, Laddie would be human as well. Unfortunately, when Dwayne found him, he had been left for dead by a thug that had decided to have some fun. The only way to save him was to give him blood. Even though the boys did so without my permission, they have proven themselves capable of caring for him with Star’s help.”  
“So she was in on this the entire time? She just lured me in?” asked Michael with a bit of hurt in his voice. He had thought he had really loved her.  
“Star was like Laddie. Left for dead once the Surfer Nazis were through with her. We saw her as potential for helping us take care of Laddie, so we gave her blood. She was grateful, happy even, until we tried to get her to feed. Since then, she’s been fighting us tooth and nail. Perhaps with her mate here, she’ll calm down.” said David as he leaned against the wall once more.  
“Mate?” asked Michael confused before David scoffed.  
“Why do you think you were so drawn to her Michael? Why do you think you went out of your way for a woman you had just met? She’s your mate.”  
“What?!” asked Michael in disbelief while Lucy cried out happily.  
“Oh Michael! I’m so happy for you! You found your mate! Do you know how rare that is?!” Michael was beyond confused while his mother continued to gush about him. He had a mate? So much was happening, his mind couldn’t comprehend what all was going on and soon Max took pity on the poor halfblood and knelt down before him.  
“You’ve been through quite a bit recently my boy. You’re tired. Sleep now. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” and locking eyes with him, Michael’s own rolled back into his head before David threw him over his shoulder. “Take him up to the guest bedroom and lock the door afterwards. Don’t need any more incidents before we get this all sorted out now do we my dear?” he said, directing the last sentence to Lucy who smiled and shook her head.  
“No, that’s probably for the best. Michael has always had a tendency to overreact. Once we’ve been able to talk to him properly he’ll calm down.”  
“Such a wonderful mother you are my dear. I don’t think I could have asked for more.” Blushing, Lucy walked towards her mate. It felt so good to be near him. While the drama of everything and becoming a vampire would prove to be a little daunting in the beginning, she was sure it would all turn out well in the end. It just felt so good to be wanted for everything that was her, including her sons and not seen as some used toy. It was wonderful. “My dear? Shall we head back upstairs? I believe there is still Sam to talk to and we can get everyone else settled as well.”  
“Hmm? Oh yes, we should still talk to them. We can get Michael caught up tomorrow.” Walking beside her mate, Lucy and Max ascended the stairs and went back to the living room where the others sat waiting.  
“Now, where were we?”


	2. No Other Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's settling into their new home, however not everyone fits in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many hits and two awesome comments that I decided to post a second chapter tonight! The next won't be for a while, but I hope this gets the story to a point where the summary makes a bit more sense.

Things weren’t as simple as Max had made them out to be. Michael had still fought and so had Star, but in the end the two had been made to feed and finish their transformations. Once that was done, their mating instincts had kicked in and the two had become inseparable. However, after that both of them had refused to get near David and his boys, preferring Max’s house to the cave. It was no surprise really, the boys hadn’t exactly done much to make them feel welcome. Well, they had in the beginning, but then everything had kind of gone down the drain. Anyways, they kept their distance and all was well.

Lucy had been turned fully to and was now Max’s mate. It was a bit hard for her to kill someone, being the gentle soul that she was, but Max had made sure to find her someone extra nasty to help override the guilt within her. In the end, she had only cried and wallowed in self-pity for her old life for about a day before she came out and took a deep breath. She had a husband now, one who would never leave her, and five new sons and a daughter. There was too much for her to do to wallow at her old life. Not to mention that now that she and her boys had moved in with Max, she had to check in on her dad often as well what with his tendencies to hide in his workroom. At least the Old Widow Johnson seemed to be keeping him occupied more and more now.

Laddie, against his wishes, was made to move in with Max as well. Star and Lucy could take care of him so much better than the boys could and since he was the right age, he could be homeschooled by Lucy. At first, he had put up a fight. He didn’t want to be parted from his brothers, especially Dwayne, however it was Dwayne who had sat him down and told him that it was indeed for the best. He needed proper care and guidance and a real education. All things Dwayne and the boys couldn’t give him.

That was in fact, one of the things they had worried about the most with him. What if they screwed up? What if they made a blood thirsty killing machine without meaning to? Laddie’s immortal life would be over before it had even begun just so they could keep their family safe from exposure. And his education? Teaching him how to read and write, do math, the boys had no patience for. Sure they knew how to do it, but as for teaching? No. Laddie needed Lucy to give him an education so he could survive in the real world should something happen in the future. It did not do to have an illiterate vampire with no math skills roaming the streets and handing cashiers the wrong amount of money when needing to purchase clothes because they had been too careless and made one too many holes. Hey, it had happened before and it would happen again. Most likely to Paul who had taken a recent liking to whores with sharp nails. Well, that was the excuse Dwayne had given Laddie to help make him feel somewhat better. Reluctantly, he had agreed to stay, though it was only on the condition that on weekends he got to stay with Dwayne and the boys. It was easily agreed to and Laddie moved into the house.

However, it was Sam who had the most difficulty. He was a pariah within the family simply because he was human. He was constantly alone since everyone was asleep during the day. If he could, he would have tried to set his sleeping schedule to theirs, but his mother had insisted on his continuing school. So he went and he hated it, because everyone knew who his new “father” was and who he hung out with when he was able to go to the Boardwalk. It was a horrible combination. Either he was getting made fun of because Max was part of the City Council or people were picking on him and bullying him because he hung around with the Lost Boys. Alone at home and at school, he couldn’t win.

The boys didn’t help make things easier for him either. They constantly questioned why he wasted his time on homework. It wasn’t like he would need to find a job when he grew up. Then there was other things they did. Paul and Marko made fun of his “fashion” sense, Dwayne was always with Laddie and David just seemed to ignore him most of the time. When he came downstairs, he had to make his own food as his mother was either busy with Laddie’s lessons, which were proving to be a bit of a challenge, or she was at work with Max. Of course, that wasn’t the real reason his mother was pulling away from him. It was because she was still a newborn. Because the scent of his human blood was still tempting and she was disgusted that she wanted to drain her youngest child. Well, second youngest, Laddie technically held that title now. Not only that, but he hadn’t seen Michael and Star in weeks. They were under the same effects as his mother and as a result the second the sun set, they were gone.

Max of course, saw nothing wrong with the situation. He merely pushed it aside as everyone settling into the new family. He was confident that with time, everything would calm down and everyone would be happy once again. They just had to get used to everything. Thorn and Nanook had taken it all in stride after all, so he was sure the others would as well. They just needed more time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Sam?” Looking up from his homework, Sam stared at the door to his bedroom where Laddie’s voice had come from. “Sam?” it came again.

“Yeah Laddie?” he asked.

“I’m hungry. Could you make me something to eat?” he asked. The request was a bit of a surprise to Sam. Normally mom fed him, but it was the weekend, so that meant Dwayne should have done it.

“Where’s Dwayne?” he asked through the door as he set down his pen and stood.

“I don’t know. He’s not here.” he said. Sam sighed, knowing that if he didn’t find something for the boy to eat then the boys would only give him more trouble. Laddie, while just a child, was actually incredibly cherished by boys and any grievance against him, no matter how small was always taken seriously. He didn’t need to become more of a pariah in the family and besides, Laddie was the only one who actually gave him any attention that was friendly.

“Alright little man.” he said as he opened the door. “What would you like? I can make macaroni and cheese.”

“That!” said Laddie excitedly as he bounded after the boy down the stairs.

“Ok, ok.” said Sam with a small laugh as he walked into the kitchen. “Go grab a box from the pantry and I’ll get out the pan.” Listening as Laddie bounded off into the pantry, Sam got out a pan and filled it with water before he set it upon the stove and turned on the flame. “Did you find it?” he called, enjoying the company for once when a loud crash came from the pantry. “LADDIE!?” he cried rushing over there.

“go…go..way!” came Laddie’s voice as he reached the pantry door. There was flour everywhere, a few cans on the ground and the box of macaroni. Laddie must have been climbing on the shelves to get to it. Sometimes, Lucy forgot to put them on a shelf Laddie could reach since normally he wasn’t allowed in the pantry.

“Laddie are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” asked Sam as he reached for the door to open it further so he could look inside.

“GO WAY!!!” Laddie’s voice sounded pained as he spoke, but Sam wasn’t about to leave the little man by himself. No one else was there and if Laddie was hurt, then he needed help.

“Laddie it’s ok. Are you afraid mom will be mad? I’ll help you clean it up, we don’t have to tell her. Just let me see if you hurt yourself.” he said calmingly before he looked behind him when Nanook began to growl. “Not now Nanook. Be quiet. You’ll scare Laddie.” A groan came from the pantry and now more than worried, he opened the door before he screamed when Laddie came rushing out, his mouth open to sink his fangs into his neck.

Everything happened in slow motion from that point on. As Laddie came rushing out towards him, Nanook leaped to protect his boy as Sam fell back. However a large black blur appeared in the middle of them all while a pair of arms wrapped about his waist pulling him away while someone else grabbed Nanook and another grabbed Laddie pushing him back into the pantry. By the time his surprised scream had died off a few seconds later, he was in the living room, Nanook was outside and Laddie was in the pantry.

“Sam. Sam look at me. Sam!” Blinking his eyes, the shocked boy looked at Marko who was shaking his shoulders slightly. “Are you ok?” he asked looking him over. Dazedly, Sam nodded his head that he was fine before he looked towards the kitchen once more.

“Where’s Laddie and Nanook?” he asked.

“Paul shoved Nanook outside and Dwayne is getting Laddie under control again. What happened?” asked David as he came into the living room, his eyes boring holes into Sam’s who looked away after a moment. He hated it when David treated him like he was less than the dirt beneath his foot.

“Laddie was hungry. He asked me to make him something so I said I’d make him some Mac and Cheese. I was putting the pan on the stove and he was fetching the box when I heard a crash from the pantry. I thought Laddie had hurt himself so I went to go see if he was alright. He said to go away. I thought he was upset that he had made a mess, so I tried to get him to come out. He said go away again and I persisted. I thought he had hurt himself, I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

“And then you opened the door.” said David before he scoffed. “Did it ever occur to you that he was struggling with his hunger? You could have gotten yourself killed Sam.” Voice growing sterner and sterner as he spoke, David chewed Sam out until the boy lashed right back at him, Marko and Paul both looking on surprised.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! If Laddie had been hurt and I hadn’t done anything then you guys would still be pissed at me! If I had told him to wait for Dwayne to get here then you would still be pissed at me. I can’t win with you guys! No matter what I do it’s wrong! And even worse, I can’t get close to any of you! Mom and Max expect me to keep up my school work and go to school! That automatically distances me because of time! Then when I do have time, you guys either bully me or you want nothing to do with me! Add onto that when you do hang out with me and we’re at the Boardwalk, everyone sees!! I have no friends at school because everyone either picks on me because Max is part of the fucking City Council, or they’re jealous that I hang out with the Lost Boys! I haven’t seen my brother since he turned, Mom won’t look at me without running away in disgust and Max is always at work! The only one I even see on a somewhat regular basis, and that’s once or twice a week at most mind you, is Laddie and now I can’t even see him! So don’t yell at me about how stupid I am to not know anything! I haven’t seen anyone to know anything! So go away!”

Heading up the stairs, Sam ignored Marko’s call after him before David told him to leave the boy alone. He had connected with Max and their “father” was on his way home with Lucy. While outside David was fuming at Sam’s insolence, he was worried for the younger Emerson. Sam had made valid points and it wasn’t fair to him for everything he was being put through. However, finding things that they could do with Sam’s human nature only went so far. At least Laddie could fly for extended periods of time and he was harder to kill. Sam was completely, one hundred percent human so most of what they found fun, he couldn’t participate in. And because Max had outright forbidden Sam from drinking the blood until he was eighteen, Sam was going to remain the black sheep until his family was able to control their cravings and the boys were able to figure out more things they could do with him without putting his life in danger. I.e. making sure Laddie didn’t attempt to kill Sam anymore.

“David, I trust everything is alright now.” said Max as he entered the house with Lucy behind him.

“It’s fine.” said his oldest childe.

“Good. Where’s Sam?”

“Up in his room. He gave us quite the speech earlier.” he said before David locked eyes with his sire and relayed the entire incident from earlier. Max frowned heavily as he heard Sam’s words ring through his mind. He knew Sam was having trouble, but he didn’t think it was this bad.

“I should go check on him.” said Lucy as she started to head up the stairs.

“No…no I’ll go.” said Max as he took his mate’s hands into his own. “Why don’t you check on Laddie and Dwayne in the kitchen. It’ll be fine dear. Trust me.” Nodding her head after a moment, Lucy headed into the kitchen while Max sighed and walked towards the stairs.

‘You know this would all be fine if you just gave him the blood.’ said David as he leaned back against the wall.

‘It’s bad enough Laddie has to deal with the hunger pains until he’s eighteen. I won’t have Sam go through it as well.’

‘No, you’ll just keep him a pariah and a target in the family.’

‘Enough David. Now, I’m going to go have a word with Sam.’ and with that, Max climbed up the stairs and made his way to Sam’s room. Knocking upon the door, he called out softly. “Sam?” He heard some sniffling before Sam’s voice called out to him, straining to sound normal.

“Yeah Max?”

“May I come in?”

“It’s your house.” he replied and Max smiled before he opened the door and stepped in. Sam had cleaned up his homework and propped his bag against the door for school in the morning before he had gotten himself ready for bed. He was sitting at his desk reading a comic book trying to look calm, but Max knew better. He could hear Sam’s wild heartbeat and the small amount of fear that was coming from him. It wasn’t a longshot to know that Sam was worried he would get in trouble for what had happened.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, trying to get some form of conversation going between them.

“Fine.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not in trouble I hope you know.”

“David sure didn’t make me feel that way.”

“He was worried. You are his brother after all.” Sam bit his tongue at that comment. He wanted to say that he didn’t feel like he had any brothers. That he didn’t feel like he had any family period. But he kept his mouth shut and Max sighed before he moved to sit on his bed. “Sam, I think it’s time we lay down some ground rules for your safety. Just a few, they won’t be too horrible.” At this, Sam placed down his comic book and turned to face the man who had married his mother. He didn’t say anything and after a moment, Max smiled at him softly before he spoke. “I think at the moment, that when no one else is around and you’re here with Laddie, that you should keep your distance from the boy. Even if he asks for something, just keep your distance. We don’t another repeat of what happened tonight. It might not turn out so well next time.” Sam felt his heart break as he heard Max’s order. It was one more step further away from everyone.

“Anything else?”

“I’m going to see that boys spend more time with you. Your grades are well and you get your homework done on time, I don’t see why you can’t hang out with the others more often.”

“It’s fine. They don’t want to hang out with me anyways. So don’t bother. There’s no point.”

“There is a point. You need to become better acquainted with your brothers.”

“They’re not my brothers. I haven’t had the blood yet. And besides, my own brother won’t even look at me let alone my own mother. There’s no point in being forced to hang with people who don’t want me anywhere near them.” Sam was inwardly berating himself as he spoke. He should have kept his mouth shut. That was the last thing he had wanted Max to hear from him. How miserable he was. Because he knew Max would try to make it better, like a real father would. But there was nothing for him to do, there was nothing he could do, not without the others making him feel like a burden. Sighing, Max stood and walked over to him before he patted his shoulder soothingly.

“Just give it a little more time my boy. Everything will be fine.”

“How? I’m human. I don’t belong.”

“You do. You’re my son as much as the others are. You just need to give it some more time. We all need some more time. But from now on, for the time being at least, I need you to understand that when we tell you to do something, then you need to obey immediately. It’s for your own safety.” Sam was shocked. Max had said “we”. “We” as in, every person with vampiric blood coursing in their veins. Every person in the household, every person in the family but him, he was to obey without question, including Laddie. Max had just thrown the hierarchy in his face and he was at the bottom with everyone else, with the cattle. “Sam, do you understand?” asked Max as he stared at the young boy with seriousness in his eyes. “It’s for your own safety.” he said again, more gently once he realized what the problem was.

“Yeah, I understand.” said Sam after a minute before he turned away from Max. “I want to go to bed. I have school in the morning.”

“Of course my boy.” he said as he patted Sam’s shoulder gently. “Oh a word of wise for you. Never turn your back on a vampire. It’s just safer that way.”

“Yeah, thanks. Night Max.”

“Good night Sam.” Falling down onto his bed, Sam stared at the wall as he thought over what had happened. He had been having trouble fitting in at his new school, making friends, getting his school work done while Lucy and Max hounded him. It wasn’t fair that because he was human, he had to still attend school when the rest of the family was sleeping and at night when they were awake and actually around, he was made to sit in his room, by himself, studying while they went around partying and when we was able too? He was a burden to them. It wasn’t fair. And now, he had been told his place. That he was beneath every single one of them, including eight year old Laddie.

‘I can’t do this.’ he thought with a sudden realization. ‘I can’t stay here. Not while I’m human.’ Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow, he needed to go talk to his grandpa. See if maybe, maybe there was something he could do.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked his Grandpa as they pulled up to the airport.

“Yeah. I can’t stay Grandpa. I don’t belong with them yet and Max won’t give me blood. I’m not safe there but they won’t let me go live with you. It’s better this way.” Patting his back gently, Sam’s grandfather got out of the car with him and taking Nanook’s leash, the two of them walked into the busy building. Buying his plane ticket and getting Nanook settled in his crate, the two walked over to the entrance to his terminal.

“Now, my old pal James will be waiting for you when you get off the plane. He said you’re more than welcomed to stay with him for as long as you’d like and you have the money I gave you?”

“Yes Grandpa.”

“Now, I don’t use my phone very often, but you be sure to call me once a week so I know how you’re doing.”

“Ok.”

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

“I want to do this Grandpa. It’s the right choice.”

“You know you’re mother’s going to die when she wakes up.”

“Yeah.” said Sam as he started to choke up a bit. He didn’t want to do this, but there was no other choice. Nothing was changing, things were getting worse and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t fit in and he couldn’t bring himself to go with the boys when they invited him out. His brother still refused to be around him, always leaving the house with Star the second the sun was gone and his mother still couldn’t be in the same room with him without someone else. He was becoming more and more depressed as time went on he just couldn’t stand it any longer.

So he had decided it was time to go. But what made it all so horrible, was that he knew he couldn’t go anywhere in the States without being found in a matter of months. No, the only way to get away and remain hidden until he was old enough to come back and actually belong, was to leave the country all together. It would break his mother's heart. It would make the rest of his family mad, but it was for the best.

His grandfather had revealed to him that his mother had been keeping college funds for both him and Michael. Of course, now that they were to be vampires, well him anyways, Michael was already one, there wouldn’t be any college. So his grandfather, having access to the funds as well since his mother had put them in his grandfather’s name and removed hers so Sam’s real father couldn’t touch them in the divorce, had emptied the account and placed it all on four separate cards so if something happened, between here and his destination, then hopefully only one of the cards would be lost and he’d still have money.

“Now boarding flight 987 for London.”

“That’s you.” said his grandfather as the stewardess’ voice came over the intercom. Sam felt his stomach leap into his throat. This was it. This was the final step to him saying goodbye to his family for now. This was it. “Sam?” asked his grandfather.

“huh? Yeah. I uh…”

“You don’t have to go Sam. We can figure something else out.”

“They won’t let me Grandpa.” Letting a tear fall down his face, Sam wrapped his arms tightly about his grandfather, all the while repeating again and again that this was for the best.

“I know my boy, I know. Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure your mother’s fine and James is a good man, he’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks grandpa. I love you.”

“I love you to my boy.”

“Last call for Flight 987 bound to London. Last call for Flight 987 bound to London.”

“Go on, my boy. You don’t want to miss your flight.” Nodding his head, Sam gave his grandfather one last tight hug before he turned towards the terminal. “I expect a call the minute you get there!”

“I will grandpa!” Turning away, Sam walked up to the Stewardess.

“Hello! You made it just in time!” said the stewardess with a large smile.

“Yeah.” said Sam, his voice quiet as he handed her his ticket. Thanking her, he turned to walk down the platform, looking behind only once to look at his grandfather one last time. He wasn’t worried about not seeing him. His grandfather would be in London in five months for his two year visit with his old friend. He would see him again.

Sitting down in his seat, he took a deep breath as he looked out the window. As the plane took off, he stared down at the busy city once more, his heart feeling lighter and lighter as the plane got higher. Leaving was for the best. A new start for him to finish growing until he could come home and actually belong. He knew his family would be upset when the sun set in eight hours but by then it would be too late. As long as he had a few years to grow some more before they found him, then he would be happy. Just a few years.


	3. Death is Part of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People don't stay as long as we would like them to. Thankfully James prepared a backup plan just in case this happened before Sam was ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this story is getting so many hits and that people are liking it! Thank you! Oh and I know many of you were expecting the boys to be pissed when they woke the night Sam left, but I just couldn't do them justice for their anger so I time skipped. Sorry!  
> Oh and the account info and the address, I just randomly came up with them, so they do not actually exist.

Five Months Later  
“GRANDPA!!!” Running up to his grandfather as he stepped off of the plane, Sam engulfed him into a tight hug. Grandfather Emerson laughed as he wrapped an arm about his youngest grandchild before he looked up and saw the grinning face of his old time friend.  
“James! How are you?” he asked as he and Sam made their way over to him, Sam making sure he had one hand on his grandfather at all times.  
“I’m doing good you old dog. How are you?” asked his friend as the two of them placed their hands upon each other’s shoulders in a manly greeting.  
“Good, good. Furthering my craft more and more.” he replied.  
“Still at the taxidermying I see.”  
“Yup and I’ll be at it until the day I die.” Laughing, they walked to the baggage claim and grabbed his luggage before they headed out to James’ car. It was a three hour drive from the airport to his house since he lived in the London countryside away from all of the hustle and bustle. The closest town was a small farmers’ village about ten minutes away where you could get everything you needed but if you wanted to shop for fun, then you had to drive about an hour to the nearest city.  
It was there that Sam had been living for the past five months and so far, it looked like everything was going well. James was getting on in his years and he was a widower with no children. Sam coming to live with him had been a small blessing with the boy helping out around the house when he wasn’t in school or hanging with his friends. The boy had become somewhat popular there in the London countryside. His personality fit well with the other kids, he was mindful and used his manners with the adults and his grades were excellent. Sam was thriving and his grandfather was glad that he had asked his friend to take him in.  
The three of them had stopped for dinner in the closest city, chatting and laughing the meal away before they continued on and once the night had fallen, Sam sat with his grandfather in his bedroom and talked. James understood Sam’s need for his grandfather’s attention at the moment. He had really missed his family and this was as close as he would come to them for the moment. James wasn’t stupid, he knew about the vampires in Santa Carla and he knew why Sam had decided to run away from home. He applauded Sam on his decision and he applauded him on his desire to not run away from them for the rest of his life, but only until he was old enough. Sam wanted to go home so badly. He wanted to be with his family, he just had to grow up.  
“Here my boy.” said Grandfather Emerson as he handed Sam a few brightly wrapped gifts. “Your mother bought you some Christmas presents. She was hopeful you would come home by then.” Staring at the packages with a bit of sadness, Sam opened them before he smiled. The first was a huge stack of his favorite comics, each new and pristine. While the second was, no surprise here, new socks and underwear. Those were givens when it came to his mother. In a way, they were the ones that made his heart hurt just a little more than the comics.  
“How is mom?” he asked as he put the gifts aside before his grandfather handed him another.  
“She’s doing ok. Not as happy since you left, but she’s doing better than the night she found out you were gone.” The next gift was from Laddie. It was a little toy with a small note attached to it. ‘I’m sorry.’ was written in scraggly letters and smiling, Sam looked at the small Spiderman figurine. “Max was furious of course. He sent the boys and Michael out to find you, even went looking himself. But after a week, they realized you were no longer in Santa Carla.”  
“Did they give you trouble?”  
“No. Lucy did ask if I might have a thought as to where but other than that, they didn’t push.” said Grandpa Emerson as he handed him another. This one was from his brother. It was his autographed Album of Lou Gramm’s single Lost in the Shadows. The gift surprised Sam. This was one of Michael’s most cherished possessions. He absolutely loved the song and had waited in line for forever to get it autographed when the musician had come through town. Sam was never allowed to touch it, let alone even look at it. It was that precious to his brother, but here it was, in his hands as a gift. “Michael took it a little hard. From what Lucy told me, the boys had to force feed him he was so upset.”  
“Oh.” Sam’s voice was quiet as he spoke, he knew his family would be upset, but this…he never expected they would feel so guilty for him running away. Especially not Michael, but here he was in possession of the one thing Michael cherished more than life itself. They had taken it harder than he thought. “Do…do you know how the others are doing?”  
“Oh they’re on the road. Searching for you.”  
“What?!” asked Sam alarm. He knew they would search for him, but to hear that the boys were all on the road?  
“Don’t worry. It was for the best to be honest. Nine vampires in Santa Carla? Even that many is too much for the city. You leaving just gave them the right excuse to head out.”  
“So where are they looking?” asked Sam with worry.  
“Well at the moment, they’re searching the states still. Your brother went with them. For the meantime Star and Laddie are staying behind with Lucy and Max. It was decided it would be better that way. Though Lucy told me that Laddie was having some difficulty getting used to life without Dwayne. However, the boys come back for a few days every month. They don’t really stay in one place too long and Lucy told me that as they get further and further into the states, they’ve taken to flying instead of riding their bikes.”  
“Do you think they’ll search the other continents?”  
“Oh, I know they will. It’ll just take some time.”  
“What do you think they’ll do?”  
“I’m not sure my boy. I’m really not sure.”  
“Grandpa?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Oh my boy.” said Grandpa Emerson as he wrapped an arm about him. “Don’t be sorry. Things happen for a reason and I think this happening was for the best. You’re doing so much better than the last time I saw you. You’re thriving in school, you have made plenty of friends and James is happy he has company. In a few years it will be time to go back, but until then enjoy this time my boy. No one is going anywhere anytime soon, so just relax. They’ll be there when you get back.” Smiling now, Sam nodded his head feeling much better. “Now, here’s the last gift from the others. I’ll give you mine later.” said Grandpa Emerson as he handed Sam an envelope. Opening it, Sam looked at it confused. It was a ticket booklet filled with various tickets for redemption. “It’s from the boys. Their way of saying sorry. Lucy said that Laddie had given them the idea.”  
Flipping through it, Sam blinked when he realized that each ticket was different, all made by a different one. Marko’s were mostly going comic book hunting with him, or riding various rides, one was even a pigeon petting session and Sam knew how precious Marko’s pigeons were to him. He wondered who was taking care of them now that the boys were on the road searching for him.  
Paul’s were going to a couple concerts of his choosing with him and some fashion sessions. The joke, we’ll get your fashion sense on the right track, written at the bottom. Dwayne’s were basically time with the silent vampire. Whatever Sam wanted to do, as long as it was within reason, then they would do it. However, it was David’s that made him swallow. Five flying sessions, ten motorcycle rides and unlimited venting sessions. Sam was touched, he wanted to cry, especially when he read the note written on the back of the unlimited venting sessions. ‘I’m sorry you felt the need to run away from us. However, now that you’re home, we’ll make amends. You may still be human, but you’re our brother and part of this family. So don’t think you don’t belong. You’re family Sam and family sticks together.’  
“To be honest, I think he took it harder than the others. He approached me just like Lucy, wondering if I had spoken with you. I don’t think he believed me when I said the last I had spoken to you was when you had come with Lucy to see me. To be honest, I believe he thinks he failed you. As the oldest childe, it’s his job to watch out for the others with Max and considering Max has taken on the father role, David has his job cut out for him even more since we both know boys hate to tell their parents anything.”  
“yeah.”  
“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. They all will. So don’t sweat it. Everything works out in time.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh! Speaking of time, what is it?”  
“Uh…almost eleven.”  
“Well, then your mother should be up by now. I have to call her or else she’ll fly over here herself and we don’t want that now do we?” Sam shook his head before he grasped his grandfather’s arm.  
“Grandpa? Can I…can I listen?” asked Sam wanting to hear his mother’s voice. Grandpa Emerson nodded his head and together the two of them made their way to the phone. Dialing the number, he sat so Sam could easily lean close to him and listen.  
“Hello? Dad?”  
“Hello my dear.” said Grandpa Emerson.  
“Oh dad. How was your flight? Did you make it to James’ alright?” Sam closed his eyes as he listened to his mother’s voice. It felt so nice to hear it, but it saddened him. It wasn’t as happy as he remembered it and he knew it was because of him.  
“I made it just fine. James and I are catching up on old times as usual.”  
“That’s wonderful dad. Just wonderful.”  
“Is everything alright my dear?” asked Grandpa Emerson.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. The boys returned yesterday from another trip. Oh dad. They didn’t find him!”  
“Now Lucy. Just take a deep breath and calm down. I’m sure Sam is just fine wherever he is. He’s a capable young man who can take care of himself. Have some faith.”  
“I want him back! I want my baby back!”  
“I know my dear. I know. But it’ll be alright. I’m sure Sam will return when he’s ready. You just have to have faith that he knows what he’s doing.”  
“Oh dad…!”  
“I know. It’ll be alright.” Talking for a while longer, Grandpa Emerson managed to get his daughter’s thoughts onto other things before he finally said good night and hung up the phone before he looked down. During their conversation, Sam had become upset by his mother’s distress and he had crumbled to the ground, his head resting upon his grandfather’s lap while Grandpa Emerson patted his head soothingly. “You okay my boy?”  
“yeah grandpa. I’m okay.”  
“Come on. Let’s go back to my room and talk some more.”  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
The weeks flew by as Grandpa Emerson’s stay continued. He was scheduled to stay for two months and during that time he and James caught up, hanging around as only old friends could do while every night he spent time with Sam who enjoyed the family bonding. However, one month into his two month stay, Grandpa Emerson and Sam woke to a silent house.  
Normally James was up before anyone, including Grandpa Emerson who seemed to rise at the crack of dawn. At first, they had thought maybe he was just sleeping late. Sometimes Grandpa Emerson had those days, but as the hours began to pass and it neared ten in the morning, the two knew something was wrong and they approached his bedroom.  
“James?” asked Grandpa Emerson as he knocked on the door. “You in there old pal?” he called. After a moment and no answer, he pushed opened the door slowly before he sighed and walked to the bed, telling Sam to go and call the local authorities. Sitting down beside his old friend, he laid a hand upon his old pal’s. “It was just a matter of time wasn’t it old chum? Just a matter of time before death claimed one of us.” Sitting quietly, he held his old pal’s hand before Sam came up with the medics. Within minutes, they had him in a body bag and were taking him away. The police took their report before they gave their condolences and left.  
“Grandpa?” asked Sam as he stared at his grandfather. “Grandpa are you ok?”  
“Hmm? Oh I’m fine my boy. Just a little sad. Death is a part one expects out of life, especially for two old timers like James and I. Come on. Let’s get something to eat and then we’ll give his lawyer a call.” Nodding his head, Sam followed his grandfather to the kitchen, all the while keeping an eye on the old man. He was worried his father was merely putting up a front so he wouldn’t worry him, but by the time they had finished eating lunch and the lawyer had been called, Grandpa Emerson was smiling slightly once more. It seemed death wasn’t something people really feared as they grew older, it was expected and taken in stride.  
As night approached, the two found that they weren’t very hungry and quietly, they sat down in the living room. They were working on making funeral arrangements and preparing for the lawyer’s visit the next day. It was a bit of a daunting task since they weren’t acquainted with the country’s system of handling such a thing, but they were managing.  
Just as the two of them were about to call it quits, they paused when they heard Nanook barking outside. Sam looked at his grandfather with a questioning look before the two of them stood up as a knock sounded upon the door. “Sam? Do you know if someone was supposed to come visit?”  
“No. No one comes by during the night.”  
“That’s what I thought. Go upstairs until I call you down. Understood?”  
“Grandpa?”  
“Go.” Listening to his grandfather as another knock sounded on the door, Sam looked as his grandfather picked up an old wooden cane before he headed upstairs to do as told. It was one thing to get visitors at night in town, but to receive company at night in the middle of nowhere without a word beforehand? It didn’t sound too good. “Who’s there?” he asked from the opposite side of the door.  
“Hello?” came a feminine voice. It was soft and light and Grandpa Emerson found his worry fading just a bit. “My name is Indwen. I was a friend of James’. His lawyer called me and told me of his passing. I came as fast as I could.”  
“What was the lawyer’s name if you don’t mind my asking?”  
“Mr. Ripley Addington.” That was James’ lawyer alright.  
“Give me one moment my dear. I’ll unlock the door.”  
“Thank you.” Unlocking the door, Grandpa Emerson slowly opened it just in case before he paused. There standing before him was a blind woman wearing a lace blouse and a black dress that hugged her chest before it flared out at her waist slightly and ended at her knees. White stockings and a pair of mary janes covered her feet while two small buns on either side of her lower head completed the look. All in all, she looked like a child, but with a refine air to her and adult like qualities. “Hello Mr. Emerson. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. James has told me so much about you.” Staring at the woman in surprise, Grandpa Emerson slowly took her hand before he nodded his head.  
“Likewise my dear, likewise. Please, come in. Uh was there anyone with you?”  
“Hmm? Oh no, I came by myself. I’m very self-reliable.” she said as she entered the house and made her way through to the living room. Following behind her, Grandpa Emerson watched as she made herself comfortable before she sighed and placed her hands in her lap. “It’s so sad the reasoning behind why I am here. However, James has told me of what all has been going on the past months and he asked me to help if such a thing like this were to happen. Because James and I were such good friends I agreed and so here I am. Please, sit down Mr. Emerson. There is much we need to talk about.”  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Three years passed and still Sam had remained missing. With time and Max’s guidance, Lucy had begun to smile more, her bond with Sam through their shared blood giving her strength in the fact that she could feel he was still alive. Max had explained that since they were blood relatives, she would always feel her sons’ and her father’s presence. Knowing if they were healthy or sick by how strong the feeling was and whether or not they were alive or dead. Sam’s presence in her mind was strong and thriving and she smiled because she knew that wherever her youngest son was he was fine.  
That feeling of course extended to Michael and it was what gave the boys strength every time they set out to search another location. Their missions continuously grew longer and longer the farther from home they went. As it was, they were currently searching South America, sure that it was nearly impossible for Sam to get across the ocean. Where would he have gotten the money? However, as all things do in life, something had to happen to destroy the routine the family had gotten themselves into and it came in the form of Grandpa Emerson’s death.  
It was a peaceful death. He simply went to bed and never woke up. Lucy had known the second it happened, running out of the store and driving up to her father’s house only to find him lying peacefully in bed, his once warm body slowly cooling. She had been devastated of course. She had loved her father so much and at times, he was the only one who could calm her down when her non-beating heart cried out for her youngest son.  
The boys returned immediately, feeling the loss as well through Michael. Their moods were somber, over the years having grown somewhat fond of the old man and his ways. Once Lucy and Michael had become vampires, he had with good conscious accepted the rest of the family as well and invited them into his house. The boys enjoyed visiting him since he was always quick to snap out a comment and he wasn’t afraid to whack them with a broom when they got too rowdy. Well, when Paul and Marko got too rowdy. He even tolerated David’s questioning to the ninths, his replies consistent and filled with good humor as David knew he was hiding something but could never get him to talk. Now that he was gone, the family felt another hole in their group and this one they would never be able to fill.  
“Alright. Let’s take a look around and see what we can find and what needs to thrown out.” said Lucy as she and the others entered the house. Max unfortunately had to mind the store since Maria was sick, so he wasn’t there with them at the moment. Of course, Lucy had no plans to sell the house. She figured that if anything, Michael and Star could live in it so they would have more privacy or at the very least, the boys could use it if they ever got tired of the cave. Either way, she wasn’t selling the house she had grown up in, there were too many memories. But of course, things like Grandpa Emerson’s half completed projects needed to be tossed. If not, then they were just asking for trouble. “Hmm. Boys, why don’t you tackle Dad’s workspace and Star, Laddie and I will go upstairs. Oh and don’t forget, don’t throw out his tools. Dad loved those things to death.” There was no way she was giving those up.  
Hours passed and the cleanup was moving slowly but surely. However, as they got further into it, Lucy started to pace around the upstairs more and more until Michael finally grew worried enough to head upstairs and see what was wrong. The second she saw her oldest son, she ran to him, tears in her eyes, her voice frantic. Soon, everyone was gathered about the two.  
“What’s wrong?” asked David as he watched Michael shake his head and try to get his mother to calm down.  
“Mom breathe. They’re here somewhere.” he said, but Lucy just kept shaking her head before Michael pulled her close and turned his attention to the others. “She can’t find Sam’s presents. She gave them to Grandpa for safekeeping but she can’t find them anywhere.” Now that intrigued David. Every year, Lucy had been so sure her son would come home and she had continued to buy him presents for both his birthday and Christmas as though he would be home for them. Wanting to show their support, everyone else had done the same thing. Some of them out of guilt and others just because. After all, it was a collective fault for why Sam had run away.  
Of course, now that David knew Sam’s presents were missing, he felt a bit of triumph within him. He had never believed the old man when he had said he didn’t know where Sam could have gone to and up until his death, he had been trying to get it out of him. Now thought, maybe his suspicions had just been confirmed.  
“Everyone spread out. See if you can find them.” he ordered. Doing as told, they turned the house inside out before they congregated in the kitchen and reported their findings. The presents were nowhere to be found and Lucy only grew more distraught. However, before anyone could suggest something else, they paused when they noticed Laddie sniffing at one of the letters on the table.  
“What is it Laddie?” asked Dwayne as the now eleven year old boy turned and pointed to it.  
“Sam.” he said softly before David walked up to him and took the letter. Sniffing it, he frowned, Sam’s scent was indeed upon the note but it was faint and with a sudden urge, he ripped open the letter and Sam’s scent filled the room. Tilting the letter, they all watched as a smaller letter tumbled out onto the table, the word “Mom” written on the front.  
About eight months after his disappearance, letters had begun to pop up in the mailbox. Each one was addressed to “Mom” with no return name or address. They were letters from Sam, reassuring his mother that he was fine and thriving. At first, that made them believe that Sam was close, but somehow hiding himself from them. Another two week search of Santa Carla and the surrounding cities, showed that that was not true. However Sam was getting the letters to them was a mystery they had never been able to solve since the mail came while they were asleep and by then the scent trail was cold.  
Lucy gasped as she covered her mouth and leaned against Michael. Her father had known. He had known the whole time and he had been the one to deliver Sam’s letters to her. But how? Did he know where Sam was? Did he know how to contact him? Suddenly, Lucy was torn from her thoughts when Marko and Paul’s voices filled the air, filled with surprise.  
“ENGLAND?!!” the two of them cried as they looked over David’s shoulder at the original envelope. All this time, Sam had been in England, but how…how had he gotten there? Once again Lucy gasped.  
“He wouldn’t. He didn’t…” she said before she rushed out of the room and upstairs. Grandpa Emerson had kept his study on the second floor and throwing open the room, she grabbed the grey metal box where he kept all of the important files. Dumping it onto the floor, she searched frantically while the others watched on curious.  
“Mom?” asked Michael as he saw his mother find what she was looking for. Picking up an envelope filled with a large stack of paper, Lucy tore into it and began to read before she screamed and threw the paper away from her.  
“HOW COULD HE?!!!” she cried before Michael and Star rushed to her aid. David motioned for the others to go back downstairs before he grabbed the stack of paper and followed them, his eyes looking over the new information.  
Account #4600259  
Name: Richard L Emerson and Samuel Emerson  
Total Savings : $13,450.00  
Follow up Letter in regards to the closing of Account #4600259.  
Dear Mr. Emerson,  
Account # 4600259 was closed out on November 15, 1987. The total amount of $13,450.00 was subsequently split and at your approval placed on card(s) #:  
5698742  
5698743  
5698744  
5698745  
At your approval, each card was given $3362.50. We have included copies of the release papers with your signature and driver’s license that were taken upon said date when this request was made. If you have any questions please call: 1-800-2356.  
Sincerely  
Ms. Angela Jones  
Santa Carla First National Bank

David scoffed. So Sam was loaded and with his grandfather’s help, he had managed to leave the country. But certainly, they hadn’t done it alone. Even in another country such as England, Sam was still much too young to live on his own. He had to be staying somewhere with someone.  
Heading back into the kitchen, he grabbed the first envelope and looked at it. “James Williams, 150 Old English Rd, Bourton-on-the-Water, Gloucestershire, UK.” was written on the back. James, that name rang a bell but for some reason he couldn’t place it.  
“Isn’t that the name of Old Man Emerson’s old friend?” asked Marko as he and the others followed him into the kitchen. Now it rang a bell. For the last three years, Old Man Emerson had been going to see his old friend in England for about two months out of each year. At first it was odd, because Lucy had told them that he normally only went once every two years for a month, but when they had asked him about it, he had simply said that James’ heart wasn’t doing too well and he wanted to see his buddy as much as he could before the inevitable. Now they knew the truth. He was going to see Sam and if his hunch was correct, that was where the missing presents had gone as well.  
At that moment, the phone rang and the group turned to stare at the phone. It had never rung when they were there before. As far as they knew, no one ever called Old Man Emerson apart from Lucy and even then, she just came to see him most of the time. There was no other person that they could think of who would call besides… Walking to the phone, David picked it up and held it to his ear. “Sam.” he said, his voice neutral as he waited for the boy to speak. All he heard was a sharp gasp before the phone on the other line went dead. So it had been Sam, he had been keeping in contact with his grandfather in more than one way. Growling, David looked at the boys as they heard Max’s car drive up the driveway. “I think it’s time we made the family whole.” he said while the others nodded. They knew where Sam was, they just had to get there.


	4. Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter, but I'll make up for it with the next. Hope you guys like it!

“Sam, someone’s coming.” Looking up from what he was doing, Sam stared at Indwen with wide eyes. Over the years, he had grown close to the woman who had taken over his guardianship at James’ request and knowing her secret, he believed her when she said someone was coming.

It had been about two weeks since his grandfather’s death. He had known when David answered the phone. The only way grandpa allowed anyone to answer the phone was if something was seriously wrong and the only thing that would stop his grandfather from answering the phone was in fact, death. He had mourned and Indwen and him had held a small ceremony in his honor. It was tough, but with Nanook and Indwen still beside him, he had pushed on knowing that his grandfather was probably catching up on old times with James right about then. Those two were inseparable even on different continents when they were alive, he was sure they would be inseparable in death.

Now though, it appeared his family had figured out where he had been hiding and they were coming. The only question though was whether he was ready to return home just yet. He was seventeen and because of his grades, he had graduated early from high school. Part of him wanted to experience life outside of school before he gave it up for his family and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be stuck as a seventeen year old for all of eternity. Indwen herself had told him it would be better if he waited till he was twenty one. But could he hide from his family for another three and a half years now that they were in the right country?

“Sam.” said Indwen as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. “I can hide you. I can hide your scent and presence from them until you’re ready. But we can’t stay here anymore. The house will remain in my name and we can return later, but for now we need to go if you’re not ready. They’re about an hour away, so we have enough time to get away by car, but we can’t put it off for longer than ten minutes. You need to decide.” Looking at Indwen, Sam nodded his head before he ran for his room. He wasn’t ready, not yet. He just needed a few more years and inwardly he hated himself because of it. His family had been searching for him all this time and now that they were so close, he was going to make them wait a little longer.

Pulling out the chest he had packed a week earlier in case of such an emergency, he threw in a few more items and then stuffed his backpack before Indwen came in and picked up his chest and carried it downstairs. If she had been human, she would have had trouble carting the heavy wooden trunk, but he knew her secret. There was a reason James was such good friends with his grandfather and why he had been so relaxed about Sam’s situation. Indwen had known James since he was thirty and she had saved him from a street mugger with a gun. For fifty four years, they had known each other and since their first meeting, she hadn’t aged a day. That was why James had asked her to care for him upon his death. Because she could be trusted to keep him safe.

Once his grandfather had found out Indwen’s secret upon their first meeting the night James had died, he had given his old friend enough credit to trust his decision. He had remembered hearing about the mysterious Indwen from his friend as the years went by, but never enough to really understand what their friendship was and during the last month of his stay, he had tested her and prodded her with questions until he was certain Sam was in great hands. To be honest, he was worried most about Sam feeling alone once more, but when they had learned Indwen’s secret, that fear had been assuaged and Grandpa Emerson had left the two with a smile, returning a year later for another two month visit. Now though, it was because of that secret that they were able to make their getaway from his brothers and watching out the window as the house he had called home for the past three years vanished from his sight, Sam sighed before he turned around and faced forward.

“It’ll be alright Sam.” said Indwen as she steered the car. “They’ll understand when the time is right.”

“I just hope they don’t murder me first.” Indwen giggled as Sam leaned further back in his seat.

“Oh they may give you a hard time when they find you, but they can’t kill you. You’re family Sam and the first rule of vampires is that you don’t kill family.”

“You don’t sound very sure of that rule.” said Sam, pointing out the fact that her voice had grown solemn as she spoke.

“I’m sure of it. My coven may have been different from yours, but your family wouldn’t have searched for you for so long just to kill you. They want you to come home Sam and when the time is right, you will return to them. So don’t fret. Just enjoy the time you have left, it’ll be fine.” Nodding his head, Sam felt his anxiety calm a little. Just a few more years and he could return home. Until then, he hoped they understood.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“DAMNIT!” yelled Michael as he and his brothers finished searching the house. Sam wasn’t there even though his and Nanook’s scent was still fresh. However, no matter how far out the boys flew, they couldn’t find a trace of Sam’s scent passed fifteen feet from the house. It was as though he had vanished into thin air and they couldn’t figure out why.

Placing a soothing hand upon Michael’s shoulder as he crumbled to the ground and placed his head upon his knees, David gave his brother silent comfort. Over the years that they had been searching for Sam, Michael and the boys had grown close, their bond as brothers sealing the more and more they searched. Now, their pain was equal as the disappointment of not finding Sam hit them. It appeared their hunt would continue. They would find him and they would bring him home whether he was kicking or not.

“Get inside. The sun will be up soon and this is the best place for the time being. Let’s get everything closed up and find a safe place to sleep.” Doing as told, they boarded everything up and barricaded the doors just to be safe. At Michael’s plea, they placed several heavy blankets over the two windows in the room that had obviously been Sam’s and barricading that door as well, the five of them had slept in the room, feeling calm that Sam’s scent was about them, but distressed that he wasn’t there with them. The hole in their family would remain for now.


	5. Happy Birthday Sam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the Boys found out where Sam was hiding but failed to get to him in time. Perhaps taking a break and relaxing at a local bar will help.

Two and A Half Years Later

“Oh! Local band concert at the bar. Let’s go!” said Paul with excitement as he and his brothers got rid of their meals. For the past two and a half years they had been searching Europe hoping to find Sam, but at the moment they were in Germany. Sure they had searched it once already, but for some reason they felt drawn to the country and had thus spent most of their time searching it. Now they were in Cochem, a little valley village that was known for its grapes that they used to produce wine. It was here they had been drawn, but still they had found no sign of Sam.

Now, they were interested in finding some entertainment and going to a bar where they could get a few drinks and see a concert that they more likely than not could make some fun of. It was a good idea and so they made their way to the edge of town where the bar was located and entered. The concert was in full swing by the time they arrived and the turn out wasn’t bad. Many young adults held beers in their hands as they danced to the rock music and grabbing their own drinks, they found an empty table near a dark corner where the only other person sitting at the table beside them was a woman reading a book.

She had a glass of red wine sitting on the table beside her and the book she was reading was a large heavy thing with thick pages, her long well-manicured nails and long fingers holding it gently in her hands. A doll like maroon dress covered her form, hugging her chest and waist before it flared out gently to her knees, a petticoat just peeking out beneath it to give it some volume while black stockings covered her legs and a pair of mary jane shoes covered her feet. She wore a long sleeved blouse beneath it to hide her chest and neck that was adorned with lace frills on the ends of the sleeves and along the buttons while her dark auburn hair was done up in two braided buns that were placed near her neck on either side of her head. However, what had the boys nearly spitting out their drinks was her eyes. Accentuated with maroon and black eyeshadow and thick elegant black eyeliner that was expertly done to give her eyes depth were two cloudy orbs that stared at nothing. The woman was blind and the thick book she was reading was brail.

Never had they seen a blind person so put together or even as beautiful as this woman was and David knew he would be hard pressed to keep Paul away from her until she left and he was able to take her without worrying about witnesses. However, he had to push that to the back of his head for now, there was another reason they had looked for entertainment tonight. It was Sam’s birthday, he was twenty now and for the past five years they had been searching for him. David knew they were close and hopefully soon they would find their missing brother.

“Can I have everyone’s attention!” called the singer over the crowd. The boys hadn’t really taken a moment to look at the band since they were more occupied with getting something to drink and finding a dark corner to hang in. “I want to make a special shout out to our Lead Guitarist! It’s his twentieth birthday today and he’s here rocking it out with all of you!” The crowd cheered as the singer pulled his friend up front with him and the boys froze, their eyes wide as they stared at the figure on stage. “Let’s all give my man Sam here a big shout out and say Happy Birthday! Ready!? On the count of three. 1…2…3! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!!!”

David grinned as he and the boys cheered with everyone else before he leaned back in his seat and raised his beer in toast to his brothers. They had found him. They had finally found their missing piece. Watching as Sam and the band began another song, David motioned for Marko and Paul to go ahead. Now that they knew it was their younger brother, they wanted to rock out in full enthusiasm with everyone else and he let them go ahead and do as they pleased. Dwayne remained back at the table with him and Michael while both of the older vampires placed comforting hands on Michael’s shoulders as he buried his face in his hands and shook a bit. The happiness coming from him was unmistakable and all he wanted to do was rush the stage. But he knew he had to bid his time. Just a few more hours and he would have his brother back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bar was closed and hiding in the shadows, the boys watched as Sam and another of the band members went around and cleaned up the place. It appeared that this was where Sam worked and that he actually enjoyed it because the entire time he was cleaning there was a smile on his face. About twenty minutes after they had begun, he told the other guy with him to head home and with a smile and thanks, the other guy gratefully headed out leaving Sam all alone with the blind woman who was still reading her book.

“You guys can come out you know. Just give me a minute to finish up and then we can talk.” So he knew they were there. Well that made the introduction part easier. Stepping out of the shadows, the boys made their presence clear to him and smiling at them like he had never left, Sam continued what he was doing. Paul of course finally made his move, walking over to the woman who was closing her book and placing it in her small bag that hung off of her shoulder.

“Hey chika. Wanna play?” Paul jumped back a bit when the woman turned her stare to him. It was as though she was actually looking at him and after a moment, she responded, her voice firm as she got off of the chair and stood.

“No thank you. I have no desire for company from the likes of you.” The boys scoffed while Paul frowned.

“Damn chika, you don’t have to be so mean.”

“Then stop looking at me like a meal.” With that, she stepped around him and walked over to Sam who was finishing up while the boys stared at her surprised. It wasn’t possible. She was blind, but she acted like she could see. “I can see, I just look blind. Now close your mouths before the flies get in.” Their jaws dropped even further if that was possible and after a second David growled low in his throat before he took an offensive stance, prepared to attack the woman. Immediately, Sam placed himself before her, a stern look on his face.

“David I know you’re mad at me, but I’m not going to let you hurt Indwen. She’s been taking care of me for four and a half years and I owe her a lot.”

“She took you from us.” said David. “She’s the reason we couldn’t find you in England. You belong with us Sam! Do you really want to make us any madder than we already are?” David’s voice was furious as he spoke. He knew something was wrong with Sam’s mysterious disappearance and now it was clear. He had been living with another vampire. That was a high offense in vampire culture. If you knew someone was marked then you didn’t take them unless you were declaring war on the coven of your victim. This woman was as good as dead in his book, if only to make up for her crime whether she had been helping Sam or not.

“She didn’t do anything. I know you’re going with vampire law here, but I asked her to keep me away from you guys.”

“Why Sam?” asked Michael sadly. That had been the one question he had been trying to answer for so long now.

“Because Michael…” said Sam as his voice died a bit. “I didn’t belong.”

“You’re my brother, of course you belonged!”

“Really? I couldn’t be allowed near you, near mom, even Laddie was dangerous to me! You were always gone with Star the first chance you got and the only reason the boys hung out with me was because Max asked them to. I was a burden to all of you and a pariah. And what made it worse was that I had been told my place. I was down with the cattle, with the other humans. Until I drank the blood I was no better than the dirt beneath your shoes!”

“Sam you don’t believe that.” said Michael sorrowfully.

“What was I supposed to believe? Every time I stepped out of my room I had the hierarchy hanging over my head. I had the rules hanging in front of me. Don’t get near mom without someone else in the room. Stay away from Laddie when no one else is home. Avoid accidents and cutting yourself at all times. Keep away from Thorn. Keep your grades up, go to school, make your own meals, go to bed at a decent time, do your chores. I was almost suicidal I was so depressed. I couldn’t take it anymore! I had to get away and grandpa helped me.”

“So you ran to England?!”

“Where else was I supposed to live the next five years without being found huh?! All you had to do was wait another year and I would have been home! Twenty one! I want to be turned when I’m twenty one!”

“That’s why you ran away?” asked David surprised. “So you could grow up?”

“So I wasn’t a burden! At least here I didn’t have to constantly watch my back! I finished school, I made friends, I had people to hang out with in the day, I had someone who could actually stand to be around me.”

“Sam you don’t honestly believe we made you feel like that on purpose do you?” asked Marko as he looked towards the ground. This wasn’t the way he thought his talk would go and it hurt to hear how much his brother had suffered before he ran from them.

“I don’t know what I believed, but I know I made the right choice. Max was never going to give me blood until I was eighteen and even then I knew I didn’t want to be stuck as an eighteen year old. But I wouldn’t have gotten to choose any of that would I?”

“No.” said David with a nod that Sam was indeed right. That was all stuff Max would have decided as the head of their coven. Taking a shaky breath as his emotions started to overcome him, Sam opened his mouth once more to continue before he was stopped by a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his misting eyes to meet cloudy ones.

“It’s ok Sam.” said Indwen gently as she cupped the back of his head and pulled him down so his head was resting on her shoulder. “It’s ok. Just take a deep breath. We knew this day would come. And now that you’ve told them everything important, it’s time to let the rest go. It’s all in the past now.” Sam wrapped his arms about Indwen’s frame, his face pressing up against her neck as he inhaled shakily while she ran her fingers through his hair. “Just let it go.”

The boys watched the scene, a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to sadness filling their eyes while they watched the female vampire’s actions towards their younger brother. They wanted to kill her as vampire law stated but at the same time they wanted to leave her be. She obviously meant no harm and she had kept Sam safe for all of these years he had been away from them. However, the decision on what to do with her would have to be left to Max as he was the head vampire.

“Come, all of you. It’s getting late and if we stay here any longer people will wonder if something is wrong. You can follow Sam and I back to the house. It’s twenty minutes outside of town so there won’t be any need to worry about witnesses or danger from humans.” David thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head and motioned for them to lead the way, watching as she lifted Sam’s face before she wiped away a few stray tears then took his hand and led him out of the building through the back. They locked up the pub and then climbed into their car, Michael going with them just so he was near his younger brother while the boys took to the air and followed the moving vehicle closely.

After twenty minutes, just as she had said, they came upon a large stone house covered in ivy and vine with a large yard that was surrounded by trees. The boys were surprised, they lived well though the all of the large windows decorating the walls of the house were a bit disconcerting. Didn’t she take her life a little more seriously? A bark pulled the boys from their thoughts and looking towards the lithe figure bouncing about Sam, they all stared incredulously.

“NANOOK!?” they all yelled. They would have figured the dog to have been dead by now, but when he turned towards them with a familiar look in his eyes that the boys knew all too well, they knew what had happened. Indwen had turned Nanook into a hell hound.

“Please come in, all of you.” said Indwen drawing them from their thoughts as she welcomed them into her home and stepping inside, they all stared in disbelief at the interior. It was a mixture of old and new world. The house was a long one about sixty feet wide with one hall stretching out from the main entrance that lead to several rooms. In front of them was the gathering room for company adorned with several chairs, a couch and a coffee table all done in grey ashen wood and off white material to stand out from the dark color of the mahogany wood that decorated the walls. A single door on the right led to another room while on the left side wall was a large fireplace and behind it was a set of french doors that led out to what appeared to be a large garden. The house was warm and it smelled of apples and cinnamon while looking refined and homely at the same time.

“Sam. Why don’t you show everyone where they can sleep while I go make us something to eat. Oh and don’t forget to feed Nanook.” said Indwen gently as she placed her bag on one of the chairs and walked down the hall to the right before disappearing inside the second doorway.

“Uh…yeah.” he said turning his attention to his brothers. The second he faced them, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by his brother, his face buried beneath Michael’s chin. “Mic…”

“I was so scared.” said Michael, his body shaking as he held his brother close. “I was so scared we would never find you. Every day I feared the connection telling me you were alive would be severed like what happened with Grandpa. Why did you run off?”

“I had to grow up Mikey.” said Sam softly as he returned the embrace. “I had to grow up somewhere I wasn’t a burden.”

“And James didn’t think you a burden for all these years?” asked David trying to push the point that what he had done didn’t alleviate the burden of caring for a child no matter how much Sam wanted to believe it had.

“no.” said Sam with a soft voice. “For six months we got along real well. I was the son he had always wanted and because he was widower I was a small blessing. He took me in with little hesitance, helped me to adjust, enrolled me in school, got me a bus pass, sheltered me, cared for me…he took over everything like mom used to do for us. It was peaceful.”

“Six months? Sam what happened after six months?” questioned David not letting that small part slip.

“James died.” he said sorrowfully. “Grandpa had been here for a month and one morning when we came down, James wasn’t at the table. He died in his sleep.”

“Then what happened?” asked Michael.

“Grandpa stayed with his friend until the medics took him away and since he knew where James kept his important stuff, he pulled it out and called his lawyer to inform him. The lawyer thanked us and said he would be over first thing in the morning. So that night we tried to figure out funeral arrangements. That was when a knock sounded on the door. Grandpa told me to go upstairs since it was unusual to receive guests at night without warning, but after a couple questions Grandpa opened the door. It was Indwen. James’ lawyer had called her to inform her of his death since he had her listed as the emergency contact. Turns out James figured he wouldn’t be around much longer and had asked Indwen to care for me in his absence since he knew I wouldn’t be ready to go home just then.”

“And Grandpa was ok with a vampire caring for you?!” asked Michael alarmed.

“He had spent a month putting her through the ringer. She passed every test.”

“But wasn’t one of the reasons you ran away because you were lonely?” asked Marko.

“Indwen took care of everything. There was nothing to worry about.” replied Sam before Indwen’s voice rang out.

“Ten minutes! I expect all hands washed and your butts at the table.” The boys each looked at the door surprised while Sam chuckled and motioned for them to follow him down the hall to the left. Entering the library, Sam walked over and laid down Nosferatu before Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein and Webster’s Dictionary Volume 3. The book choices were odd but before the boys could say anything, their eyes widened when one of the cases swung back to reveal a hidden passageway leading down.

“Come on. There’s a whole other house down here.” Eagerly the boys followed Sam down the stairs, their eyes taking in everything as they studied the below ground home. It wasn’t what they had been expecting. They had been thinking it would be dark and cold, concrete walls and a basement feel to it. But the only thing dark about it was the dark wood floors. The walls were wooden as well, but they were grey ashen oak, covering them to give it a light feel while soft light and dark blue furniture was placed around the room, an ivy green rug sitting beneath the dark wood coffee table sitting in between the couch and another large fireplace.

The air was clean and warm, the furniture was soft and everything looked like it belonged in a magazine. Even the lighting looked and felt like it came from the sun, all without the blinding light and burning fire that the real sun caused them. “It’s nice huh. Indwen said it took her decades to get it right but it’s home below home. Haha, get it?” he asked with a laugh while the boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Yeah Sam.” said Michael sarcastically as he ruffled his brother’s hair. “We got it.”

“Come on. There are rooms down here. More than enough for everyone and they all have their own bathrooms too.” Following Sam down the hall, the boys stared in awe at how massive the place was. It was easily twice the size of the house above it and they were sure it extended below the garden. “Here’s the other kitchen. The pantry is fully stocked of course and all the necessary cooking items are in the cabinets. Oh and this is the game room! She’s got tons of games and even a Sega Genesis! We have Sonic and Aladdin. Both are pretty good but Sonic’s my favorite oh and there’s a pool table as well! This is the second library and this is the laundry room and down this hall here are the bedrooms!” Said hallway was just like the entrance only the bedrooms were along the wall facing them almost like a hotel. “There’s ten of them and they’re all decked out. Good furniture, clean sheets, they all have their own bathrooms so help yourselves. Whichever ones you want to claim for your own feel free.”

If the boys had been in awe before, now they were astounded. The place was huge! Indwen had created all of this?! How…how the hell…how long did this take and where did she get the money to do this. All of this had to have cost her quite the fortune.

“I’ve amassed a vast wealth over the years. Wise investments, stocks, trade, selling my hobbies that are rare now for profit. I have more than enough to live peacefully and safely for at least the next four hundred years if I spend wisely.” Turning to the new voice, David growled. How was this woman able to read his thoughts?! They all had their shields up. She shouldn’t have been able to read a single thing from them. It was all driving him insane. “I’m not reading your thoughts if that is what you were thinking. It’s merely the first question that normally pops up when people see this.”

“And how many others should we be expecting?” snarled David, unamused with the female. Apart from her being able to see yet looking blind, hiding her presence and Sam’s from them without breaking a sweat and “kidnapping” their brother away from them two and half years ago, the redeeming qualities of this woman were few at the moment. Something wasn’t right about her. Something was majorly off. She wasn’t like any vampire he had ever met before, but he couldn’t pinpoint what and it was starting to piss him off. However, Sam didn’t want her hurt and she had protected Sam during his absence from them. He owed it to her simply out of honor for Max to decide her fate.

“No one.” she said looking away from them. “There’s no one else. I’m all alone. My coven died long ago. However, you never know. A chance for another family could come along one night and I wanted to be prepared.” Her voice didn’t sound convincing as she said that last part, but David pushed it to the side for now as she continued. “But what comes in the future matters little at this moment. Those I had considered family have seen this and each have asked that question first.”

“Yeah Grandpa’s jaw nearly came off when he saw this place.” said Sam with a laugh at the memory as he walked over and wrapped an arm about Indwen’s shoulders, leaning against her with a smile.

“Grandpa was here?!” asked Michael incredulously.

“Yeah. He came between semesters one year so we went on a road trip. I’ll have to show you guys the pictures. I never thought Grandpa would be one who would kiss the Blarney Stone but he did it.”

Inwardly, the boys wanted to be mad at Sam, but seeing him healthy, grown and most of all happy made them stop. The last time they had seen him, he had barely spoken to them, his eyes were tired, hollow and he looked like he would have dropped dead any minute. All in all it was a horrible last image of Sam before they had found the note upon the kitchen table telling them he was leaving.

“We can continue this discussion later. For now, dinner is getting cold and we should go eat. Come, you can all wash your hands in the kitchen sink.”

“Aw come on Chika. Our hands are clean.” said Paul as he ran ahead of her, still trying to gain her favor.

“I can smell the blood on your breath, like hell your hands are clean. Do you know where some of those people have been?” Waking passed him, Paul pouted while the others chuckled before they walked up the stairs and to the kitchen. She had made spaghetti and homemade garlic bread with peach lemonade. It was a nice quaint meal and the boys’ stomachs inwardly growled. They rarely had homemade meals and as much as they didn’t want to admit it, it was one of the things they had looked forward to when they had returned from each mission during their search, a homemade meal to sate their human appetites. “The sink is over there.” she said as she sat down at the table while Sam had already made his way to the sink and was washing his hands. When he was done, he wiped them on a towel sitting beside it and then walked over to take his place at the head of the table with Indwen on his left.

“Ooh spaghetti! You always know exactly what I want Indwen!” said Sam happily. Together the two of them waited quietly at the table for the others to join them and when they were there, Sam picked up the bowl of noodles and took some before he passed it towards Indwen.

“Guests first Sam.” she said quietly and nodding his head, Sam passed the bowl the other way to his brother before he took the sauce and did the same. Going around the room, they continued this way until it reached David who with a large smile on his face, took a big helping of the spaghetti before he handed Indwen an empty bowl. The boys laughed but Indwen simply stood and walked over to the oven before she opened it and pulled out an already made plate from within. They had to admit, the girl was smart. She had figured they’d do something childish and she had caught them red handed. So she had made herself a plate beforehand, complete with two slices of garlic bread before she returned to the table and sat down once more.

Dinner was a loud affair, the boys being boys now more than overjoyed that they had their younger brother back. Throughout it all Indwen remained quiet, but the more the boys laughed and the more Sam smiled and told them tales of the past five years, a smile began to grow on her face. At the end once she and Sam had cleared the table, she shooed him back to his seat before she shut off the lights and lit candles. Immediately, the boys began to sing happy birthday to Sam and with tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face, he eagerly blew out the candles before the cake was cut and everyone enjoyed a piece.

After that, the boys and Sam all went downstairs to the underground house were they sat on the couch and caught up. They didn’t see Indwen at all after that and as they felt the sun begin to rise and sleep call to them, they looked towards the stairway as Sam ascended the steps much to Michael’s disappointment. He didn’t want to let Sam out of his sight for one moment, but Sam assured his brother that he would be there when they woke. There was no more running, he wanted to come home. And heading upstairs, he told the boys to sleep well before the door shut and they heard a lock clicking in place.

“Bed time boys.” said David as he and the others headed to the bedrooms and took separate rooms. The beds were soft and comfortable and they easily got settled for the day but they found sleep difficult to come by even with the sun’s power over them calling. They worried that Sam wouldn’t hold true to his word. That he would run during the day. But he wouldn’t leave Indwen with them would he? Not when he knew that she was still in danger from their laws.

“Indwen?” The boys all tensed as they heard Sam’s voice ring out loud and clear in the bedrooms. Apparently, Indwen had made it so that during the day when she slept, she would be able to know if there was an intruder in her house. But if that was true, then why wasn’t she downstairs with them while Sam’s voice rang loud and clear through speakers placed in the rooms? “Indwen where are you?” The sound of a knock upon a door echoed throughout the rooms before a soft voice called out.

“Yes Sam?”

“May I come in?”

“I’m fine Sam.”

“Please?”

“Alright.” The sound of a door opening and closing filled the air before they heard Sam curse.

“Why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Indwen stop lying to me. I may not have known you very long, but I’ve known you long enough to know that you don’t cry over nothing. What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to leave.” Indwen’s voice was sorrowful as she spoke, small sniffles following her words to show her sadness.

“Hey, hey. I’m not leaving forever. The family is too big for Santa Carla, Michael told me so. Maybe when I see Max again, once he’s calmed down he’ll be ok with some of us living over here. Who knows, Max might even ask you to join the family. You told me yourself that sometimes covens combine when their numbers are small or they find a lone vampire.”

“Sam…”

“It’ll be ok.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve been alone for so long. I’m used to little to no company. Sam, I’m used to you, I enjoy your company and you know everything about me but…the boys…”

“Yeah. They take a little while to get used to. But once you get to know them they’re really nice. A bit wild, but they’re not so bad. Hey, how many brothers can you say you’ve had that spent five and half years searching nonstop for you?” Indwen laughed for a moment.

“You’re so lucky Sam. The coven you found is truly the best one I have ever encountered. Even my own sire turned his back on me so long ago.”

“Am I ever going to hear that story?” asked Sam softly with curiosity.

“No Sam. I hope you never hear it. It is too painful to remember let alone tell. That part of my life is long past. They’re all dead and I would like to leave those memories as such.”

“But you still remember.”

“From time to time when I have no choice.”

“You’ll have no choice in a few days. Will you be ok?”

“I’ll be fine Sam. I had to grow used to it alone many years ago. I think after five and a half years of company I can grow used to it once more.” Her voice was but a whisper now, but the words echoed loudly in the boys’ ears. What were they talking about? What was going to happen in a few days? “It’s been a long night Sam. You should go to bed.”

“Yeah. Have a good day Indwen. Sleep well.”

“You to Sam. Oh! Wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Here. I can’t believe I almost forgot to give this to you.”

“Well, we weren’t expecting the company.”

“That was a pretty nice gift wasn’t it.”

“Yeah. It was nice to see them again. I was so happy I could wrap my arms around Michael. I’ve been craving to do that months before I had even left them.”

“It’s hard to be a new born. There’s much to get used to.”

“I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be. It’s actually easier to adapt the older you are.”

“Then why didn’t mom adapt quickly?”

“Because she was worried she would kill her youngest son. Things like that can make it harder to adapt. But you’re twenty and hopefully you’ll be twenty one when the time comes. Now stop dawdling. Open your gift.” Tearing paper filled the air next before Sam gasped.

“Is this…?”

“Why don’t you go look in your room and find out?” Loud footsteps banged above them before Sam let out a very unmanly screech.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT ME A NEW GUITAR!”

“Now you have something you can remember me for.”

“HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

“ENJOY IT! IT WASN’T CHEAP!”

“I WILL!”

“NIGHT!”

“NIGHT!” And then it was silent, the two upstairs not saying anything else. Giving into the pull of the sun, the boys began to drift off when David was woken by a voice in his head.

‘David?’

‘Yes Max?’

‘How was the hunt?’

‘We found him.’ The happiness radiating from his sire was immense. He knew Max wouldn’t be able to wait long before he told Lucy the good news.

‘How is he? Is he alright? Where has he been? Has he been doing well?’

‘He’s fine. But the story behind it all is pretty long. He’s in Cochem Germany and the person he’s been staying with since he disappeared from England after Grandpa’s death is a bit of a surprise. One that we’ll need you to deal with.’

‘Oh?’ asked Max intrigued. ‘And just what is so special about this caretaker?’

‘She’s a vampire and from the sounds of it, a pretty old one as well. Even older than me.’

‘So she knew that under our laws she would be considered as an enemy who kidnapped one of our own.’

‘Yes.’

‘And her reaction?’

‘She doesn’t seem to care. She supposedly took Sam in at James’ request when he passed six months after he had run away.’

‘What?! James died five years ago?!’

‘Yeah. Grandpa’s yearly visits were actually for Sam.’

‘Well now it all makes perfect sense. However this female vampire what all can you tell me about her?’

‘She’s alone. She has built a house that looks normal but is a safe haven for our kind. She’s smart, well mannered, able to take care of herself, rich. She’s old but appears to have been twenty two when she was turned and she looks like she’s blind when in fact she can see.’

‘Strange that last part. What is her name?’

‘Indwen.’ The shock and horror that ran through his connection with Max made him frown. The last time he had felt such from the vampire was the night they had learned Sam had run away from home.

‘Show me her.’ he commanded with the rare bit of authority and picturing the female vampire in his mind, David shot up in bed when Max’s horror increased tenfold before he felt panic and so many other emotions he couldn’t name them all as they blended together. ‘David, I want you to listen to me and listen close. I’m going to pack up the rest of the family for a few weeks and first thing tomorrow night, we’ll be on our way to you. Whatever you do, do not let that woman out of your sight! Do not treat her as an enemy but do not let her get away from you. I’ll be there as soon as I can. It might take us a few days but we’ll be there as soon as we can.’

‘Max what is going on?’

‘I’ll explain everything when I get there, but just make sure you do not lose her understood?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’ve got to go. I’ll contact you tomorrow night.’

‘Ok. I’ll keep my eye on her.’ Feeling the connection with Max fade to silence, David stared at his bedroom door while he listened to the upstairs for a bit longer before he laid down. Why was Max so panicked about Indwen? Guess he’d figure it out in a few days.


	6. Questions and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night comes and the boys awake to a depressed Sam and a mourning Indwen. Perhaps the night will end better than how it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments!! I'm so happy you guys are still loving the story. I just hope it continues! Thanks!

The next night when the boys came upstairs they paused when they saw Sam waiting in the greeting room with Nanook and a bulging backpack near his feet and tears in his eyes. Immediately, Michael and Marko were beside him. They hated seeing Sam cry since it brought back painful memories of the weeks before his disappearance.

“What’s wrong Sam?” asked Michael.”

“It’s nothing. We should go while it’s early.”

“Where’s Indwen?” asked David.

“She’s in the garden.” he said as he stood and grabbed his bag. “We should go.”

“Calm down Sam. Go make yourself something to eat. We’re not leaving tonight so don’t be upset.”

“What…?” asked Sam bewildered but David didn’t answer. Instead he walked to the french doors and went out into the garden. Silently he walked amongst the flower beds and between the trees until he came to a small grotto filled with white flowers. It was there that he found her, sitting in the middle looking just like she had the previous night only this time wearing a black dress and an off white short sleeved blouse instead. It didn’t take much for David to come to the conclusion that she was mourning Sam’s departure, but he was surprised that she had allowed herself to be found.

The reason he hadn’t known what she was in the bar was because she had managed to not only block her mental cry that all vampires had and could never fully hide from others but she had also managed to hide her scent from them as well. All vampires carried a scent of dust and blood. It wasn’t a very pleasant scent but when one lived immortally in the shadows and was constantly covered in the red elixir on a nightly basis, it tended to stick around and no matter how much one scrubbed or what washes they used, they could never fully get rid of it. Sure they could get it to the point where humans wouldn’t smell it, but the scent never went away for a vampire. But she had hid it and only now did she allow him to find her and it wasn’t the scents he had been expecting. There was no dust and the blood scent was almost non existent. No, he had found her by following a trail of lavenders, milk and honey. It was an odd combination but for some reason it was pleasant, especially coming from another vampire.

“What do you want David?” she asked softly, her voice bereft of everything. He didn’t answer and after a minute she spoke again. “You should leave while the night is young. James’ house is still in my name so you can stay there for the night. If you leave now, you should get there in seven hours and have an hour or two before daylight. I’ll send Sam’s things to his grandfather’s house and when you are ready to kill me then come back and do so. I have no intentions of running from my crime. Just, don’t do it front of Sam or tell him please. I don’t want him to be upset.”

“You’re very composed for someone facing death.” said David as he leaned casually against a tree.

“I am death. So are you and every other of our kind. Why should I fear what I am? Besides, whether immortal or mortal, death comes for us all in the end. One day, this world will die and there will be nowhere we can run. Nowhere we can hide.” David blinked. He had never thought of himself in such a way before nor had he ever thought about eternity coming to an end and he had to admit they were rather interesting thoughts.

“If that’s so, then you shouldn’t be I guess.” Indwen giggled slightly before she stood and took a few steps away from him, further into the field of flowers, her hands held out so they could run over the tops of them. It was like a scene from a movie and silently he watched her, a sense of calm and serenity coming over him as the moon flooded the field with light. But that moment was broken when she spoke softly once more, words of wisdom falling from her mouth like water.

“You’re still young. You’ll learn in time.” David scoffed. He was a hundred and thirty five years old, he was far from young. But that did make him wonder just how old she was.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“That is none of your business.” she replied without missing a beat, her voice still emotionless but softer than it had been when she had first talked to him.

“What?” he asked with a grin. “Afraid I’ll call you an old hag?”

“My eyes may look blind but I know I’m far from ever reaching such a state like that.”

“Then tell me. Come on, I’ll tell you mine.”

“No and from what Sam told me years ago, you’re a hundred and thirty five.” David growled, so the little runt had spoken about them during his absence. He just hoped Sam hadn’t said anything too horrible about them, but he pushed the thought aside for now. He wanted to see if he could break Indwen’s resolve.

“You’re what. A hundred? Two hundred?” Silence greeted him. “Surely you’re not older than three hundred.” She didn’t reply and he inwardly growled before she looked up at the sky and spoke, sadness filling her voice now.

“You’re running out of time. You should take Sam and go before he decides he doesn’t want to. I’ve already told him that he must go once tonight. I do not want to have to tell him again.”

“Well that’s too bad.” said David as he stood up straight and walked into the field, making her turn to look at him. “You see, the boys and I have been on the hunt every night searching for him. Now that we have him, we don’t really want to travel just yet. We were thinking about hanging around for a while. Maybe a week or two.” Indwen stared at him with surprise written on her face. She hadn’t expected them to stay, she had expected them to leave the second they awoke. But she felt somewhat happy that she got a little more time with the boy she had grown close to and nodding her head solemnly she started to walk towards the house once more.

“Then feel free to use my home for as long as you desire.”

“It would be our pleasure.” Walking back into the house, the two of them made their way into the dining room where the boys were busy setting the table with some excitement.

“David!” Exclaimed Paul with a large smile on his face. “You’ll never believe it! Sam can cook! He’s making steak and potatoes and green beans and…and…”

“And brownies!!!!” finished Marko. David stared at the two with a bewildered look. Last time he had seen Sam, the boy had only been able to make mac an cheese and sandwiches. A soft giggle drew his attention to the woman standing beside him.

“We may have worked on some things over the years.” she said coyly before she walked passed a shocked Marko and Paul and into the kitchen where Sam was plating the dishes Dwayne handed him and Michael was carrying them out to the table. All the while Nanook sat near his bowl at the island licking his lips in anticipation of the still raw and bloody steak Sam had left sitting on the counter.

“Have any trouble?” she asked looking at the skillet before she blinked and frowned.

“Nope.” said Sam proudly. “I did it all on my own.”

“And the steaks?”

“Seared on the outside, rare on the inside for you guys and for me, medium rare.”

“Perfect.” Finishing with the plates, Dwayne and Michael took the rest of the food into the dining room before Sam took advantage of the privacy and turned towards Indwen.

“You doing ok?” he asked softly while placing the steak for Nanook into his dish before he washed his hands. Staring at her as he did so, he noticed when Indwen squinted her eyes at the potted plant across the room. He knew she was trying to read the label and he knew it was getting hard for her. That was one of the reasons he had been so upset about leaving when they were. He was worried about the woman he considered an older sister. She may have been used to dealing with this by herself once upon a time, but he had, kind of guiltily and not so guiltily, gotten her unused to it once more.

“I’m fine.” she said walking out the second door into the hallway and down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Sam of course followed her, walking in behind her as she opened the medicine cabinet and picked up two small bottles, her eyes struggling to read the labels.

“Don’t lie.” he chastised softly as he took both from her hands and placed them back before he grabbed the right bottle and opened it, giving her two. As she swallowed them, Sam sighed and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. It had become a slight habit of his to do so when he felt either sad or frustrated, but Indwen never seemed to mind and he knew because she placed a gentle hand upon his head in a soothing manner and leaned her face against him.

“I’ll be fine Sam. I’ve been through this enough times to know how to get by.”

“I’m going to ask David if we can stay a few more days. I don’t want to leave you now.” Indwen chuckled as she closed the medicine cabinet once more.

“Don’t bother. He already asked if they could stay another week or two. They’re tired of traveling for the moment and now that they found you, they want to relax.”

“Really?!” asked Sam loudly before Michael, Paul and Marko were in the doorway looking worried.

“What’s wrong?!” they asked confused, worried something might have happened. Sam just shook his head and turned to the guys excitedly.

“Indwen says you’re staying for two weeks!!! Isn’t that awesome!?!!!” The boys just stared at Sam for a minute before they started to hoot and cheer, Michael throwing Sam over his shoulder before he ran down the hall. Paul deciding to take his chance, threw Indwen over his shoulder as well before he rushed down the hall, not giving her time to react.

“PUT ME DOWN!!!” she cried out loudly.

“Enjoy the ride Chika!” said Paul with a laugh as he ran about the greeting room.

“IT’S INDWEN YOU FUCKING PUNK AND PUT ME DOWN!”

“Nuh uh! Just for that, I’m going to continue until you apologize!”

“PUT ME DOWN!” her voice had risen a bit in pitch, but Paul continued his fun while the boys just laughed. Well, almost all of them, Sam was having a slight panic attack while Nanook had joined them in the living room and was growling softly at Paul.

“Say you’re sorry chika!”

“Put Me…SAM!!!”

“PAUL LET HER GO!” yelled Sam with an authoritative voice while Nanook barked loudly to back his boy up. The boys were surprised by the sudden change in the normally docile boy they had known and Paul stopped long enough for Indwen to knee him in the stomach and then crash to the floor clutching his sides. Indwen in turn took a few steps away from him before she collapsed, her head down and her hands keeping her up while she took in deep breaths of air even though as a vampire they were unneeded. Some humanly habits just didn’t like to disappear even after a few centuries of being undead. “Indwen! Indwen are you alright?” asked Sam as he knelt beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“yeah…” she said quietly but with a slight pitch as she looked up at him for a moment before she put her head down once more. After a minute, she stood and walked passed him, her hand patting Nanook’s head gently before the dog quieted down and became docile once more. “I just remembered I have something to take care of. You guys eat without me.”

“oh…ok.” said Sam as she disappeared around the corner. Hearing the sound of the door to the underground house open he sighed and turned back to his brothers. “Thanks Paul.” he said slightly angry at the rock and roll blonde.

“What did I do? We were just having fun! She’s the one who kicked me!” he complained as he stood. Damn, getting kicked by another vampire sucked.

“Next time put her down. Now come on, we should eat while it’s hot. Nanook go lay down bud.” Shaking his head, he walked passed the boys and to the table. Sharing looks between each other, they soon followed him as well and took their seats, each one thinking the same thing. Something was going on with Indwen and Sam knew what.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Would you like your room back?” Walking into his bedroom, David stared at the woman sitting in one of the chairs near a bookshelf before he shut the door behind him and started to take off his coat. It wasn’t very late at night, only about one in the morning, but once he and the boys had sated their human appetite, they had gone to sate their primal hunger as well and had only just returned. Now, the boys were in the game room with Sam and he had decided to check on Indwen whose scent trail had led him to, surprise surprise, his bedroom that he had chosen for his stay. “I’ll take that as a no.” she said before she went back to reading her book. David noticed immediately that she was using her hands instead of her eyes.

“Brail?” he asked as he walked over and sat in the chair opposite from her. She looked in his direction before she spoke.

“Believe it or not, I do like to keep up appearances.” David smirked at her as he leaned back and made himself comfortable. “Besides,” she said, continuing softly a moment later. “It almost feels more intimate getting to be so close to the story. Actually getting to touch it. It’s wonderful.” David’s smirk softened at that as he looked at her. He had a suspicion as to what was wrong and why Sam was so relieved to hear they were staying a while longer, so he decided to test his theory and quietly he held up three fingers. “I don’t know what the number three represents here, but could you put your hand down please. I’m not a teacher, you don’t need to raise your hand to ask a question.”

“Three years. It’s been almost three years since we nearly caught you. I want to know why you ran. And don’t say you didn’t, cause Sam’s scent was still fresh when we arrived.” The lie slipped easily off of his tongue and once it was out, he found that he really did want to know the answer. Sighing, she laid her open book down in her lap before she stared at him. After a moment, she spoke.

“Sam never wanted to leave you know.” she began. “In fact, he constantly felt guilty for it. It was always hard to watch Grandpa on the phone talking to Lucy. Every time Sam would ask him the same question. “May I listen.” and every time Grandpa would say yes. So he would stand beside Grandpa and lean his head upon his shoulder so he could hear his mother’s voice and every time it would end in tears. Sometimes on both of their parts, but always on Sam’s.”

“Then why did he run?” asked David.

“Would you have wanted to stay in a place where you were constantly in danger? Constantly being told new rules that were meant for your safety but only sounded like a harsh line being drawn between you and everyone else? Would you have wanted to live in a house where everyone existed during a time when you had to sleep? Watched as your brother fled out the door the second the sun disappeared and then watched as your own mother turned away from you in disgust. There’s only so many times one can see that look and know that it’s the person who is disgusted with themselves before they begin to believe that it’s really them the person is disgusted with. And from what I had heard, you boys were no better. Paul and Marko constantly picked on him and you ignored him. The only one who was even remotely good was Dwayne and that was only because he spent all of his time with Laddie. Then after the attack and more rules, he found himself breaking, far faster than he could ever hope to stop. But he didn’t have anyone to turn too. He truly believed he was alone because he wasn’t a vampire or even a half and that line was always standing before him.”

“He could have come to me.” said David sullenly.

“How when you ignored him.”

“He should have done something besides just up and running.”

“He did. He and Grandpa spent a month coming up with something. They ditched each one because they knew that either A your sire would have forbidden it or B he would have been found quickly. So when Grandpa was talking to James for advice, James suggested he come live with him until he was older. Grandpa liked the idea and thought it had merit so he suggested it to Sam. Sam liked it as well but he hated that he had to go so far away and essentially cut himself completely from you all for so long. The plan was never to run away and not return. It had always been to grow up until he could belong.”

“So why did he not let us find him back then after Grandpa’s death?”

“He already told you that. He didn’t want to be stuck as an eighteen year old for eternity.”

“He could have talked to us.” Indwen looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you have listened?” David paused. Indwen was right. He wouldn’t have listened to Sam. They were so angry and relieved that they had finally found where he was that the only thought was to get their hands on him and then get him home so he could be turned. So they would always know where he was through the coven’s mental bond. Sam’s words would have meant nothing to them two and a half years ago. He would have been turned and that would have been that. “If it’s any consolation…” said Indwen after a moment. “He didn’t really want to leave the second time either. It was my fault really. We had spoken just after I had taken over his guardianship about what would happen once he had turned eighteen. He said he would go home.”

“Then why did he change his mind?”

“Because I convinced him that he had all of eternity ahead of him with you. If he was going to become a vampire than he might as well just wait until he was more mature and twenty one so he didn’t face as many obstacles as the younger looking vampires face while also getting to experience life in the sun outside of his classic school life. So when I told him you were coming and that he had ten minutes to decide, he chose the sun for a little longer.” David growled low and dangerous in his throat before he stood and wrapped his hand about her throat, pressing her into the chair.

“I should kill you for causing my family pain.”

“Then do it. Do it and be done with it.” He was so close, so close to going through with it but he stopped once he thought over her words for a second time. She had done the right thing. If there was one thing he could have done differently before he was turned, he would have spent more time in the sun, even if it was just one more day. Before he was turned, he had been trapped beneath rubble after the large earthquake that had sunk their hotel back in Santa Carla. It had been dark and cold and he remembered longing for the sun just one more time. That was when Max had appeared and saved him, turning him into his oldest childe and second in command. “Well?” Coming out of his thoughts, David looked down at Indwen, his eyes boring into her own before he let go of her throat and stepped back from her.

“I’m not going to kill you. Not yet at least.”

“Then why not just do it and be done with it?”

“Because you may have taken Sam from us, but you also helped him where we could not. He’s grown, he’s grown into a young man that I hardly recognize. But now he’s ready to come home.” said David with sincerity in his voice.

“Your Sam is there David. He’s just more mature now.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, sensing that there was more to David’s words and feeling that bit of serenity overcome him once again, he sat down in his seat and put his head in his hands, feeling for the first time enough trust to vent his thoughts to someone else.

“It never should have come to this.” he mumbled quietly, but he knew Indwen had heard him. However, she didn’t say anything and he was grateful because he never did this. It was always the others who vented to him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to vent to Max. There was only so far he was willing to go. “I never should have let Sam feel so alone.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” she said quietly becoming the voice of reason to his doubts.

“He ran away because he thought he was alone.”

“He ran away because it was too dangerous for him to remain.”

“If I hadn’t been so caught up in Max extending the family by so many…I would have thought better and actually…actually done something.”

“I’m sure you did all you could.”

“I tried. I tried to get Max to let him drink, but he didn’t want Sam to have to deal with the hunger pains.”

“It was a wise decision. It is bad enough Laddie has had to deal with them for five years. Hopefully he can stand another five.”

“I failed. I failed my new brother. I should have paid more attention.”

“There’s only so much one can do David. Don’t blame yourself. What happened, happened for a reason. It was for the best.”

“How can you say that?!” growled David letting his primal side show, his eyes orange and cat like while his fangs had descended. How could this woman who knew absolutely nothing about their family say such things?!”

“I know more than you think I do David. I know how the family was when Sam left and I know how it healed in his absence.”

“If you know so much then tell me.”

“When Sam left, Michael and Star refused to get close to you and the boys, let alone speak to you. Lucy was struggling with her new role as Matriarch, Laddie was having withdrawl from Dwayne. You and the boys were as irresponsible as ever trying to look cool and intimidate your new family and Max decided to look the other way claiming that you all just needed time to settle down. Meanwhile, Sam was in the background completely at a loss for what to do. Those he wanted attention from wouldn’t look at him and those he wished would treat him better made him want to hide.” David stared at Indwen stunned. She had hit the nail on the head.

Once the Emersons had joined, he and the boys had become a little more wild if just to lash back at Max for bringing an entire family into their coven. Max had never done something like that before, in fact he had always hated the idea of destroying families, that’s why they stuck to punks and creeps. But of course, Michael, Star and Lucy didn’t look at them like that. They thought most of their victims to be rebellious teenagers or people who could change as some point, but the boys and Max had been around long enough to know when people were stuck in their ways and never going to change. So every chance they got, every time they had to drag Michael and Star out to eat, they let their primal sides take complete control and stain the sand red in order to draw out their new siblings’ blood lust. In a way it was necessary, but there were plenty of other ways to go about it. How they had done it was just cruel and it had the added bonus of pissing Max off.

Throughout it all though, it had the disadvantage of making them more susceptible to their less favorable qualities, which meant they were way more dangerous than usual as well. That wasn’t a good thing when they were trying to include Sam but couldn’t because of the danger. On the night when he had disappeared, their actions had hit them full force and they had searched Santa Carla top to bottom hoping to find him. As time moved on and they realized he was gone, the notion that they needed to think more before they acted out came to them as well, Sam’s letter still appearing before their eyes.

_I can’t take it anymore. I don’t belong here, not with mom, not with Michael and not with any of you. I can’t stay any longer. I’m tired of being ignored and living a separate life away from everyone. So I’m going to go live my life for now and you live yours. Hopefully, we’ll see each other in a few years._

_Sam_

_P.S._

_Don’t come looking for me. It won’t be of any use._

Now he knew why Sam had made it sound harsh and sad at the same time. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but he didn’t want his family to waste their time searching for him when he didn’t want to be found until he was ready, until he knew Max would allow him to drink and therefore leave the danger zone of being human with them. Sure, they had plenty of self-control but a lot of things could happen that would throw a vampire into primal mode within a second. That was why they gave Michael the blood the same night they got him to the cave. So they didn’t fuck up Max’s master plan and have to face his wrath. He was a good man, had been a mostly good father to them since he had sired them, but his wrath was something you never wanted to face. David still had daymares about the one and only time he had pissed Max off like no other. No matter how hard he thought about it, he still couldn’t figure out how Max had gotten ahold of holy water.

“David?” asked Indwen, pulling him from his thoughts. Silently he berated himself for getting caught wandering off into his mind before he raised his hand in a silent gesture that he was fine. After another moment, he spoke, his voice level and calm.

“Sam told you all of this?”

“He’s told me a lot. Some nights that’s all we would do.” she said fondly as she looked towards the rug on the floor before the bed and the pile of pillows stacked so conveniently there. So he had chosen her room when she slept downstairs. “Some nights were good. Others not so much. He needed to vent.” David took a deep breath as he looked towards the rug as well. How many nights had they spent talking? How many nights had Sam vented just about the four months that he had been with them? Brushing the thoughts away, he crossed his hands and leaned forward, his normal smirk on his face and a calculating gaze in his eyes.

“Well then. Now that you’ve met us face to face, what do you see now? Are we everything Sam has told you we were?” The question was plain and simple and he honestly wanted to know. What did she see in them, even though it had only been a day. Staring at him quietly for a moment, she tilted her head to the side before she spoke.

“I see that your rift between Michael and you has closed due to the years you spent together searching for Sam. I see that you and the boys have grown more responsible though you still party. You especially have grown David. You still act like a punk, but you’re more calculating and thoughtful. You acted childish when you finished off the spaghetti last night, but you acted properly when you first spoke to me tonight. You think more now before you go through with something.” David raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m not sure about Lucy but I know from what Grandpa said the last time he came to visit and from the last time Sam talked to him before his death, Laddie was doing much better. He didn’t constantly ask after Dwayne anymore and was willing to get close to others. I think Grandpa said Lucy had even enjoyed taking the boy and Star one night to their first movie at the theatre. Of course out of all of them the one I hope who would have made the most changes since Sam left is Max. As your sire, he is the one who needs to be responsible when all of the others fail. He can’t just turn a blind eye and hope time fixes everything.”

“Oh believe me. He doesn’t turn a blind eye to anything now.” It was true, the first sign that one of his children or Lucy were becoming depressed or angry, he took them aside and “talked”, making sure that he knew whatever it was that was bothering his family. He tried to fix it all and what surprised David was the fact that the thought of losing someone else almost seemed to frighten Max. He knew Max had created other children in the past, but he had said that they had all gone rouge and he had had no other choice but to take care of them. David as far as he knew, was the first childe to not go rouge and the two of them had taken special care to pick his brothers. It was part of the reason why the boys had been so angry with Max when he made a split second decision to turn the Emersons. They had no idea if they would be able to handle it or not. Thankfully, they had and so had Star and Laddie. For a while they had truly believed they would have to take care of Star and if Michael hadn’t shown up when he did, they would have gone through with it.

“Then that’s good.” she said. “I hope you don’t mind me ending this conversation but I’m hungry. I’m going to go make me something.” Placing her book upon the shelf, she stood and made her way to the door, David taking notice that her steps were slightly hesitant. To a normal human, they wouldn’t have noticed it, but to him, a vampire, it was all too obvious.

“Need some help?” he asked, wondering if she would slip.

“Hmm? No thank you. I can cook perfectly well.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. But since you continue to insist on eating mind if I ask when the last time you fed was? I didn’t see you feed yesterday and I know you haven’t fed tonight.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I try not to feed every day. Maybe once every three or four days is enough for me.” David was stunned. He could handle two days tops before the hunger became too much for him. Max, he knew, could only stand three before he had to feed. She was going at least three days before she fed?

Standing as she walked out of the room and down the hallway, David followed after her, all the while his eyes taking in every detail. She didn’t say anything but he could see she was having trouble seeing. The only question though was why now? Perhaps it was because she hadn’t fed. But if that was true, then why did she not feed more often? Why did she allow her vision to fail her when she could easily fix it? David didn’t know but he was going to find out. Good thing he had fed in excess tonight. He had the feeling that Indwen wouldn’t go out to feed herself.

Watching as she walked into the kitchen, he wondered what she would make but he was stopped short when she opened the cupboard and took out some cereal. Frosted Mini Wheats? Certainly she was capable of making something more substantial for herself. But no, she poured herself a bowl and then grabbed the milk and a spoon and sat down at the table. It wasn’t making sense, if she hadn’t fed and was trying to stave off the need to feed, then why didn’t she make something more that would actually sustain her? None of it was making sense, but he couldn’t think on that now, it was late, late enough that he could feel the sun begin to rise.

“Indwen. We need to go to bed. The sun will be up soon.” he said as she sat in the chair and continued to eat lazily, taking her time to chew each bite.

“Then go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you coming?”

“When I finish eating, I’ll retire to my room. However, you should get downstairs quick. The door locks for the day fifteen minutes before the sun comes up and it won’t unlock from up here until the sun sets. It’s a precaution in case hunters come looking, then at least they can’t get to us at our most vulnerable.” Well, that explained why the door had locked yesterday. For a minute, the boys had believed that Sam had done it at Indwen’s order since she didn’t trust them, but it was good to know that she had just hunter proofed her vampire’s sanctuary. But her remaining upstairs during the day didn’t sit well with him. He had looked in every room and he knew that all of them save the library had large windows in them to let in the light. No, he couldn’t let her stay up here, so picking up her bowl and taking the spoon from her hand, he started to walk towards the library. “Hey!”

“You can finish eating downstairs.”

“I’m not going to stay downstairs!”

“Then where are you going to sleep?! There is no room up here that is safe from the sun!” David’s anger was starting to get the best of him. He hated pointless conversations and the fact that Max would be here tomorrow night and wanted to see Indwen for himself, he couldn’t allow her to do something stupid that would possibly get herself killed. If she was staying upstairs in order to remain away from them, then she could do it in another room downstairs.

“I’ll be fine up here, give me back my cereal!”

“Once we’re downstairs.” he said turning back towards the stairwell and descending the steps. Indwen just growled before she turned around and went back to the kitchen. She wasn’t going downstairs, not with them, they didn’t feel right. They didn’t feel like the other covens that had come through her town before that felt unsafe and dangerous. This coven, they…they felt…safe. As much as the thought should have been comforting, it was in fact down right terrifying for her. The last coven that had felt safe had been her own and that had all ended horribly. It wasn’t a memory she wanted to remember. She just hoped the two weeks would pass by quickly and that they would take Sam and go. He would finally be home and she would return to her solitude. Her peaceful…wonderful…solitude. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached into the cupboard for her box of cereal once more when a pair of arms came around her and picked her up.

“PUT ME DOWN!!!” she screamed as a black clad back came into her vision.

“Once we’re downstairs.” said David firmly not letting her go as he carried her into the library and down the stairs. They were just in time too because the second he stepped off of the last step the door swung closed and the lock clicked into place. She couldn’t leave, she was trapped for the day and she was safe from the sun.

Setting her down on the floor, he watched as she put distance between them, anger in her eyes. “The hell is your problem?!”

“My problem?” he replied, his voice cool now that she wasn’t able to do something foolish. “I should be asking you that question. I’ve looked at all of your rooms upstairs. They all have windows with flimsy curtains. How the hell do you expect to stay away from the sun up there?”

“This is my house! I know exactly where I can and can’t hide from the sun!”

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore cause you’re stuck down here for the day. Now go eat your cereal and then go to bed.”

“I’m not tired. If you are then go! I don’t need someone to tell me what to do! You’re not my father or my sire! I don’t answer to you!” David growled as he stepped towards her and grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. However, before he could open his mouth she raised her hand and flicked her wrist displaying her open hand to him in a quick movement before he felt a force collide with his body and he went flying down the hallway. At that point the boys having watched the scene with amusement until then began to growl when Indwen rushed up the stairs. “Edra!” she said forcefully and with a swish the locked clicked and the door swung open. David who had picked himself up, rushed to the front of the boys and reached his hand out to grab her.

“Indwen NO!” he yelled, fear in his voice, thinking that she might commit suicide. However, he and the boys all froze at the sight before them, their eyes wide in disbelief. Indwen…was standing in sunlight. She was standing in sunlight and completely unharmed, her tear filled eyes staring at them with sadness and anger. “what…what are you?” he asked, trying to work passed the burning in his eyes. It hurt to see the sunlight but the sight was too unbelievable to look away.

“i wish I knew.” she whispered sadly looking away from them. After a minute, she spoke again. “you should go back downstairs. if no one closes the door within five minutes then it shuts automatically and locks until nightfall.” Turning to leave them, David called out to her once more.

“Where are you going?”

“out.”

“Indwen, please…don’t run.” he said, sincerity in his voice. If he had to, he would hunt her down just like he had hunted Sam.

“i won’t.” she said turning back to him. “i promise. i can’t leave Sam like that. go to bed.” and with that she was gone, Sam coming to take her place instead in the doorway.

“You’re not going to hurt her are you, David?” asked the young man shakily. He didn’t want anything to happen to Indwen and he knew that the possibility of something bad happening to her was great, now that they knew her secret.

“No Sam. I’m not. Nothing’s going to happen to Indwen.” said David soothingly, watching to make sure the boy didn’t think his words to be a lie. When Sam didn’t show any signs of panic that would have stated his unbelieving, David smiled next as he spoke, the decision firm in his mind. “We’re going to bring her into the coven.” Yes, they would make her part of their family. Even if he had to fight Max to do it. “Go to bed Sam. We’ll see you at dusk.”

“ok. Sleep well.” he said as the boys headed back downstairs, the door shutting behind them with a click. The night was going to be a long one. Everyone could already feel it. It was just a matter of waiting to see just how long it was going to be. For some reason, David had the feeling that they were going to find out a lot of things tonight. Both about Indwen…and their coven.


	7. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is due to arrive at some point in the night. However, Indwen seems to be upset for a reason David can't figure out. He knows it's not because Max is coming, only he knows that. So then, what can it be? Hopefully he'll find out and more pieces will begin to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this story and having so many positive comments! I really hope it stays that way! It might be a little bit before I can update as I have a few other stories to update as well, but please don't worry. I'm not abandoning it any time soon. Please leave nice, wonderful comments and kudos! Thanks so much!!!

Despite the call of the sun, David found himself awake hours before the sun set. He had heard rushed footsteps above him and Sam’s voice coming through the speakers. “Indwen let me in!” he called in a panic.

“go away!” she said.

“Indwen! Stop trying to do things on your own! Let me help you!”

“I’ve done this before! I don’t need help!”

“Indwen please!”

“No! I was stupid for allowing you to get me through the other times. I need to do this on my own! You’re leaving! You won’t be here next time!”

“Indwen you don’t know that! Let me help you!”

“Go away Sam!” By this point, the others were awake as well and all of them had congregated in his room, their eyes on the ceiling as they listened to the conversation going on above them. Everything had gone silent, then a moment later the sound of the door being kicked opened filled their ears followed by a loud angry hiss. Indwen was going primal on Sam. Almost immediately, Michael was at the entrance banging on it with all of his might.

“SAM!!! SAM!!!!” he cried, trying to pry it open, but it was no use. Until dusk, the door would remain closed and they were powerless to do anything. After a minute of listening to Michael scream for his brother, Marko and Paul grabbed him before they brought him down to the sitting room. It took both of them and Dwayne to hold the struggling boy down, Marko covering his mouth to hush his screams as they tried to listen to what was happening above.

“Indwen stop!” said Sam angrily before the sound of something being thrown and hitting glass echoed.

“GET OUT!!”

“INDWEN!” The boys had to admit, they were impressed. Sam was holding his ground, against a vampire no less and as the fight continued, it quickly became apparent that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Although, it did tell them the reason why Grandpa was so at ease with leaving Sam in her care. Indwen had spectacular self-control. She may have been hissing and throwing things at him, but she wasn’t giving into the bloodlust or the primal urges that a vampire had.

The sounds of a struggle filled the air and it soon became apparent that during the day, Indwen’s vampiric strength disappeared. Either that, or she was seriously holding back so she didn’t hurt Sam. However, the struggle died down and then Sam’s voice came out of the speakers next.

“It’s alright. Just calm down, it’s alright. I’m here. It’s alright.”

“It’s not FAIR!!!”

“I know. I know it’s not fair. But I’m here. The boys are here. It’s ok.” What sounded like crying came next, but it was muffled and soft, almost as thought Indwen was trying not to give into the temptation to shed tears. Inwardly, the boys wondered just what was so painful for Indwen to cause her so much pain and silently, David wondered if Max knew her history as well. Quietly, they listened to Sam soothe the distraught woman and as the sun began to descend past the horizon, they walked up the stairs and stood before the entrance. Just a few more minutes and the lock would click and then they would find out what was going on.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Sam!” called Michael the second they stepped into the library. They were all worried on some level, they hadn’t heard anything from the two besides footsteps every now and then for a couple of hours.

“I’m in here.” he called calmly and wandering out into the house, they easily found the room where the fight had taken place. There was glass everywhere, a smashed mirror, broken vase, a shattered pitcher and in the middle of it all was Sam with a broom trying to sweep the mess up. “Hey guys. Did you sleep well?” he asked a small smile on his face.

“Where’s Indwen?” asked David looking around what was obviously her bedroom to see if he had missed her by chance.

“At the end of the hall, in her little glasshouse garden. I would leave her be for now though David. She’s not feeling very well today. She’s depressed at the moment and just wants to be alone. She’ll come out in a bit when she’s ready.” Looking down the hall to where Sam had said she was, David reluctantly nodded his head. As long as she was safe and still in the house then he would leave her be. Besides, it was probably better if she calmed down by herself for now, because Max would be there in a few hours and then, he was sure, the peace would disappear.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Oh, Indwen! How are you feeling? Better?” asked Sam quietly as Indwen came into the room. She was dressed as she normally was, like a doll. Only this time her hair was up in wavy pigtails on top of her head and she wore a long sleeved blouse with a high collar and a light blue dress that ended at her knees with black knee high socks. The boys had been trying to figure out why it was that she enjoyed dressing like this, but the most they could figure was that she probably enjoyed the innocent and almost childlike look it gave her, though her curves and womanly figure made her look more like a semi refined woman with a cute yet odd taste in clothes.

“I’m fine Sam, thank you.” she said quietly, her voice quieter than what the boys were used to. Her cloudy eyes were downcast and her body looked weighted down, but other than that she seemed almost fine. “thank you for helping me with my hair Sam.” she said after a moment of silence to break it. At this, the boys each looked towards Sam with wide eyes. Sam knew how to do hair?!

“uh…” said Sam as he scratched the back of his head looking sheepish because he knew the boys would never let him live it down now. “You’re welcome. Are you hungry? I can make something, or I…”

“no. It’s ok.”

“Then why don’t you sit down?” asked David softly. Looking towards him, Indwen nodded her head before she walked to the window and sat upon the large sill that had been made for such a purpose, all the while David studying her movements. They were more hesitant than they had been the previous night and she kept her head down the entire time. But she looked to the sill as she made her way over and sat down before she turned to stare out the window. As far as he knew, all was well.

“Indwen…are you sure you’re not hungry? You haven’t been doing too well lately. You haven’t fed in five days, you barely ate yesterday or the day before, you haven’t eaten tonight and you haven’t slept for the past two days either. You have to at least be feeling something.” said Sam softly.

“i’m fine.” she replied quietly as the boys stared at her incredulous. How much willpower did she have? If it had been them and they had been in those same conditions they would have turned primal days ago. But here she was still moving and talking, her body language no worse for wear or her bloodlust on the rise. She was perfectly fine and it made the boys wonder once again, what had happened for her to be this way. Not even Max had as much control as her.

Turning their heads towards Sam when the boy left the room for a minute, they stared at him as he returned with a small glass of water and something in his hand. “Here. At least take these. I’m sure your head is killing you.” Nodding her head, she didn’t look away from the window as she took what was now obviously pills from Sam’s hand and popped them into her mouth before she drank the water, only finishing it when Sam pushed her hand back towards her mouth as she tried to hand it back to him. Why did she need pain pills? Vampires didn’t get headaches or lasting pain unless they were from severe wounds and as far as they knew, Indwen was fine.

However, the calm, peaceful moment was ruined when a knock sounded on the door and turning to stare at it, Sam and Indwen both frowned while Dwayne answered it and let in the new comers. Sam’s eyes widened as he saw one of the figures coming into the home, however Indwen just frowned before horror filled her as the one in front spoke.

“Hello Samuel, hello Indwen.”

All hell seemed to break out then. Within the next moment Indwen was trying to make a run for it, panicked breaths filling the air as everyone watched on surprised while she constantly fumbled against the wall and through the doorways leading further away from them, various crashes and thuds echoing in the air. Sam of course, went after her followed by David, Lucy and Max who ordered the others to stay in the greeting room while more crashes filled the air.

“Indwen calm down!” said Sam as he got in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Indwen screamed, pushing him away from her and the force behind the push was so strong, it sent Sam flying back who was caught by his mother. Next, David stepped up and wrapped his arms about her, however she struggled against him with all of her might and when her wrist flicked at him, he was once more sent flying, although he took notice that the force wasn’t as hard as it had been the other night. Once he hit the wall, he covered his head as the china cabinet sitting in the corner beside where he landed burst into shards. What the hell, he thought turning to look at her. However, it all came to a screeching halt when Max stepped up and grasped her shoulders, holding her tightly.

“Indwen, stop!” he commanded firmly and Indwen screamed bloody murder pushing against him with all of her might. Tears were coursing down her face and the smell of fear permeated the air so thickly while she struggled to get away from him that the look on Max’s face was of such pain he released her and stepped back watching as she fell to the ground. Indwen’s hands reached out, ghosting over the floor quickly as she tried to put distance between them, all the while her hands and knees becoming bloody as she moved over the broken shards. In disbelief they all watched as she made her way to the wall and the second her hands touched it she pressed against it as she moved slowly along until she came to a corner where she curled up tightly.

“Indwen!” said Sam as he rushed to her while his mother tried and failed to grab him.

“Sam don’t, she’s dangerous!” said Max.

“She can’t see! That’s the only reason she pushed me away. Whatever the hell went on, you scared her enough that she forget where she was and therefore forgot the layout.”

“I don’t understand. David you told me she could see.” said Max as he turned towards his oldest childe who had picked himself up and walked over to stand beside Sam.

“She could yesterday.” he said as he kneeled down and studied her bruises and scrapes. They would need to get the glass out soon or else her wounds would heal over them and then they would have to cut them open once more. However, when Indwen whimpered and curled in on herself more, Sam held up his hand towards him and gave him a pleading look to just leave her be for now.

“Sam, do you know what’s going on?” asked Max only to freeze when Indwen let out a sob, her fear spiking greatly. Sighing, Sam pulled her close to him and held her while he ran his hand through her hair gently.

“Every time the moon disappears in its cycle, her eyes fail her. She becomes completely blind. But when the moon returns she can see once more, though her eyes never turn color. I don’t know why it happens, she won’t tell me.” The group just stared at the figure before Max sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I knew this meeting would be difficult, but I didn’t think it would go this horribly wrong.” said Max with remorse in his voice.

“Max, who is she?” asked Lucy, knowing that Max knew more than he let on.

“Hmm? She’s an old vampire like myself. One I had thought to have died a long time ago. But when I saw through David that she was alive, I couldn’t stop myself from rushing us over here as fast as we could get here.”

“But who is she?” asked David a little more firmly while the others appeared in the doorway and took in the destruction.

“She’s your sister and my oldest childe.” The silence was thick as they all stared at the trembling figure surprised, even Sam had gasped when he heard Max’s words. Indwen…was Max’s childe? But…but she said that her coven had died long ago. It…how… “We can discuss this all in a bit. For now, let’s try to get this all taken cared of. Lucy, Star, why don’t you two tend to Indwen and the boys and I will try to clean this mess up.” Nodding their heads, everyone moved to do as they told when Indwen whimpered and clutched herself tighter to Sam while her hand shot out and grasped the edge of David’s trench coat. Even though she was blind, she could still smell and David’s scent was enough for her to pinpoint him now that she wasn’t in as much of a panicked state anymore.

Knowing that it would be better, to leave her where she felt comfortable, now that she had made it known, Max motioned for Sam and David to take care of her before David leaned down and took her from Sam’s hold before Sam led the way through the house and to his bedroom. It was fully furnished and he easily went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit while David placed her on the bed and started to remove her shoes and knee highs so he could assess the damage better. Her knees weren’t as cut up as her palms because of the knee highs, but there were still some pieces he would have to pull out. But before he could start with that, he needed to get her to stop shaking.

“Indwen. Indwen calm down, it’s alright.” he said gently as he sat on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. No wonder he had felt calm enough to vent to her the previous night, she was his sister. They were bound by blood. But if that was true, then why couldn’t he feel her like everyone else? Why had Max believed her to be dead?

“it’s not true. he’s not real. he’s not here, he can’t be.” she whispered in disbelief as more tears fell from her eyes. It was at this moment that Sam returned from the bathroom with the first aid kit and a warm washcloth.

“Sam, go fetch me a cool washcloth before we start on that.” he said quietly so she didn’t startle. He could feel how tense she was still and now that she was blind, her actions would be more erratic. The last thing he wanted was for her to go off again. Nodding his head, Sam went to fetch the cool washcloth before he returned and handed it to David who had removed his coat and gloves and was sitting beside her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

“Here.” said Sam.

“Thanks.” he murmured, his attention on the trembling woman still. Nothing he said calmed her, she was still terrified. What had Max done for her to be so scared of him? “Indwen, I’m going to wipe your face.” he said as he started to run the cool cloth over her tear stained cheeks. The slightly red tinged trails began to disappear as he did so, his free hand gently cupping her chin so she would look at him before he handed it back to Sam to rinse and give to him once more. “Lay down.” he said as he folded it and pressed it over her eyes while his other hand cupped the back of her head and guided her down.

At first, she put up a bit of resistance but his voice seemed to finally be working and continuing to soothe her, he got her to lay back before the two of them began the task of pulling out the glass from her knees and palms. It took them a while, some of the shards surprisingly deep but they managed to get them all out before David told Sam to go fetch her a new set of clothes while he took care of the now clean wounds. One he was gone, he leaned down and grasped one of her legs before he lifted it slightly.

“I’m going to heal your wounds Indwen. Don’t be frightened.” he said watching as she tensed slightly before she nodded her head and tried to relax. Knowing that he had her consent and that she wouldn’t freak out on him, he grasped her leg a little tighter before he leaned close to her knee and ran his tongue along the cuts. Indwen gasped, her body trying to twist away from him for a minute before she calmed once more. It was obvious she wasn’t used to the healing technique vampires used sometimes. Just how long had she been alone? It had to have been at least a hundred and thirty years, because Max had been alone when he had sired him. He didn’t know, but he was hopeful that he would find out soon.

Continuing to close the wounds, he moved onto her other knee before he took care of her palms. By then, Sam had returned and was waiting quietly while he cleaned up the mess on the floor and started a shower knowing that it would be better to make sure all of the blood was off of her before they went back to the others. Sighing as he looked at the clock, he shook his head. It was only ten thirty. It felt like it should have been three in the morning. What only made it worse, was that he knew his mother was basically dying of anticipation to see her son on better terms than when they had first walked in the door and to be honest, he really wanted to see his mother as well.

“Sam.” Coming out of his thoughts, Sam turned to David who was helping a subdued Indwen sit up before she leaned against him, obviously exhausted. “I know you want to see your mom. Go. I’ll take care of her. Tell Max we’ll be out in a bit.” Indwen whimpered at the sound of Max’s name and wrapping his arm tighter about her, David hushed the fear welling up within her before Sam came over and gave her a tight hug.

“If you need me just call.” he said to her and then he was gone, leaving her alone with David. It was silent for a moment, just the sound of the shower in the background filling it before she sighed and tried to draw away from him.

“Don’t.” said David as he drew her near once more. “Don’t pull away. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“liar.” she whispered trying once more.

“Have I hurt you yet?” he asked calmly watching as she shook her head. “Indwen. After we talked a little more last night, I decided that I wanted you as part of the coven. I want to ask Max…”

“don’t say his name. please, don’t say his name.” she whispered with anger beginning to leak into her voice. Now that the fear was subsiding, her other emotions were beginning to take over and it only furthered his resolve to find out what happened. But before he could ask, she pushed away once more and stood, her hands spread out as she tried to find her way to the bathroom. Standing, he gently took her hand and placed another upon her lower back before he guided her there.

“Do you need help?” he asked, watching as she sighed before she reluctantly nodded her head. There was no use putting up the pretense that she knew where she was. Her mind was too confused and memories were popping up left and right for her to even try to pretend that she knew where things were. So she reluctantly allowed David to help her, closing her eyes as she felt his hand on her.

Gently, he pulled her hair down before he unzipped her dress and helped her pull it off followed by her blouse, the underskirt and then her undergarments. Inwardly, she wondered what David thought of all of her scars. If he thought anything, he wasn’t giving any signs that she could distinguish.

“Here.” he said taking her hand and helping her into the shower. The entire time, he bit his tongue as he growled inwardly. Her body was covered in scars. From ones that ghosted over her hips, crisscrossed over her back or even wrapped around to lick her stomach, there were so many. However, what angered him the most were the two sets of deep claw marks that marked her sides. One set was on her right side against her ribcage and the other was on her left, down upon her hip. They were grab marks, meant to pull someone back towards another. There was no doubt in his mind what they had been used for and it only angered him. Was this why she was terrified of Max? Had he done this to her?

David knew the wounds had to have been grisly when they were created. Otherwise her vampiric healing would have taken cared of them and only the most horrifying of wounds never fully healed. But here they were, standing out clearly upon her skin as the water cascaded over her back before it was hidden by her hair as she wetted it. Silently, he handed her the shampoo, watching as she scrubbed it into her surprisingly long hair that reached her mid back before she leaned back once more to rinse.

David had to suppress a pleased growl next. Even though she was covered in scars, she was very pleasing to the eyes. Big breasts, slim waist, gorgeous hips, she was perfect and inwardly, he had to stop himself from reaching out to ghost across what he had no doubt would be silky smooth skin. Before he could give into the temptation though, he handed her the conditioner next watching as she worked it in then left it, her hand seeking the body wash next.

“could you put some on a washcloth please?” she asked quietly, her cheeks tinging slightly red. It was just another thing about her that made no sense, another piece to the puzzle that didn’t quite fit. But he only said “yeah” and did as she asked, before he handed it to her, smirking when she paused for a second before she shut the curtain. So, she didn’t mind him undressing her and watching her wash her hair, but she did mind him watching her wash her body. Smirking even wider, he became a little devilish as he sneakily reached up and used a finger to create an opening wide enough for him to peak.

And he didn’t regret a single second of it.

The self-restraint to deny the urge to touch her got even harder as he watched her move the cloth over her neck and down her breasts. Across her stomach and upon her mound. Between her legs and then…he bit his lip as she bent over to scrub her legs. Indwen wasn’t very tall, she only came up to about his shoulder, but the way she was now, she made her legs look long, like they went miles for days. And he had to admit, the view he got as well wasn’t disappointing either. Desire coursed through him like a bullet and that was when he froze, his eyes going wide as he continued to watch Indwen wash before she rinsed her body and began to rinse her hair. It couldn’t be, there was no way.

‘But there is my boy.’ said Max in his head as he sensed David’s surprise, only confirming what David thought wasn’t possible.

‘How…’

‘The reason it took longer for you to pick it up was because of what has happened to her my boy. The blood bond between us is practically non-existent and she’s not human either. But there is a way. Congratulations my boy. Indwen truly is a wonderful girl. She will make you happy.’ As Max’s voice left his head, David leaned against the wall heavily as he looked at the woman finishing up. No wonder he felt so calm with her, so drawn to find her every time they came upstairs, or stay with her when the others were in the other room. Why his usual need to dominate her with cruel or mocking words seemed to die off more quickly than usual and why he was so gentle with her.

Indwen….was his mate.


	8. The First Born; The Half Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Indwen and the kitchen have been cleaned up, it's time for a talk. Everyone has questions waiting to be answered, however the main question everyone wants to know is "How do Max and Indwen know each other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. It hasn't been as long as I thought it would be before I was able to post up another chapter. However, this chapter isn't very long, but I hope it leaves you guys wanting more! Please comment and hit the kudos button for me please! I really want to know if you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks so much! :)

“Ah! There you two are. Indwen, I trust you’re feeling better?” said Max with a soft voice as he watched her plant her feet on the ground and press back against David as he led her into the room, one of his arms wrapped about her shoulders and the other holding a hand. It was obvious she had no desire to be in the same room as him or to even hear his voice, Max terrified her and he could understand why. He didn’t blame her in the least. However, he hoped that they would be able to get by without too much being revealed. But then again, Indwen might just be mad at him enough to tell the others everything and then what would he do? Shaking such thoughts from his head, Max motioned for David to bring her further into the room, watching as his oldest son leaned down to whisper into her ear as she refused to move once more. “Come. There is much to talk about.”

“I’m right here Indwen. You’re fine.” whispered David into her ear when she refused to move once more. “Let’s go sit on the window. Will that help?” She bit her lip for a moment as she thought over his words before she slowly nodded her head and allowed him to lead her. Max’s presence was seriously throwing her off and she hated it. She was used to her blind days, but to be truly blind and not know where you were period, it killed her. It absolutely killed her and the reason for it all was standing not even twenty feet from her. “Sit down.” said David as he helped her sit, making sure her dark green dress with white embroidery sat elegantly about her while he stood leaning against the wall beside her, very aware that her hand was gripping his in a death grip. He didn’t say anything, nor did he try to shake her off and quietly, with wide eyes the others watched the pair before Max drew their attention towards him.

“Now, I’m sure everyone has questions.” he began.

“How’d Indwen become your childe?” asked Lucy without skipping a beat. She wanted to know why Indwen upset her mate so much.

“Well, that is quite the story to be honest. Indwen, would you like to tell them?” Indwen didn’t say anything, she just turned her head away from them all and Max sighed. It was only eleven. This was going to be a very long night. Good thing, he had sent Sam, Lucy and Marko out to grab some food before the restaurants closed for the night. So at some point, once everything became too much and they needed a break, they would at least have something to eat. Meals normally did tend to break tension, so he had his fingers crossed that hopefully it might help once he found he couldn’t stand to remember the past any more for a little while. Smiling reassuringly at his mate, Max turned back to Indwen. “Indwen. Do you remember?” he asked wondering if something had happened to hurt her memories as they had her eyes.

“no.” she whispered. Whether she was lying or not, he wasn’t sure, so he sat down in the chair behind him and made himself comfortable.

“Well I suppose, I should start with the beginning. Indwen was the youngest childe of my first pack. I brought her in to help calm the rage my first sons enjoyed reveling in. They were a very rambunctious group, even more than you boys and I was relieved when I saw my idea working. She did so very well to stop a fight before it started or even to make them take better care of themselves as they tried to appeal to her. However, about two months in, I needed to go to check on some things happening with another coven I was allied with. They had been having trouble with hunters recently and I was gone for a month, leaving my boys alone with Indwen. It was a horrible decision to make. At the end of that month I felt my connection with Indwen disappear. I rushed home after that to find Indwen was missing and that my boys had run off to take part in a battle that was raging, hoping to enjoy their bloodlust and primal urges in a fight where their natures wouldn’t be noticed amongst all of the blood and carnage. My boys didn’t survive and Indwen I never found. I thought her dead. It was hard to get passed their deaths and for a hundred years I remained alone until I tried to make another pack. The choices were horrible, each one I tried to save, but they all went rogue and I had no choice but to kill them before they caused a massacre too large for me to clean up. Ten times I tried and each one failed. I had started to give up hope of ever having a family. Then I found you David and you remained strong and stable and together the two of us created this family before us now. To see that someone from my first pack, my first daughter no less, has survived all of this time makes me so happy. Indwen, I hope you’ll give me a second chance.” he said, his voice sincere the entire time as he spoke. It was a highly edited version of the truth and silently, Max hoped that it would work, but when Indwen scoffed and drew all of their attention, he knew he was caught.

“You always were a good liar.” she said, not bothering to look at them. What was the point, she was blind, she couldn’t see them so it didn’t matter. “How else would you have survived your brother’s madness.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Lucy as she looked at her husband. Max looked slightly pale as he stared at the woman, what did she know that they didn’t?

“You should know, I had loved you once.” said Indwen, ignoring Lucy. Her voice was soft and slightly strained but they could hear the fondness and the pain within it along with seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I had loved you with everything I was. I don’t remember where I came from and I don’t remember my original family or my original name, but I remember you. You coming out of the darkness to save me. You healed me, you clothed me, you sheltered me when I knew nothing but pain and suffering. You gave me a home, a family. You were the father I had always wanted but never had. Sure you were stern sometimes, you still held true to your upbringing. You punished disobedience, you lectured bad behavior, but you always kept me close. So much closer than your sons. You patted my head when I fretted, you held my hand when you taught me something new. You were there…and then you took it all away.”  

By this point tears were running unchecked down her face, but she paid them no mind. She was lost in her memories, remembering what she had fought for so long to forget. Turning to stare at Max next, they all saw the pain and torture that was on his face. He hadn’t told them the truth.

“Max, what happened?” asked Lucy a little more panicked than when this had all begun.

“Yes, Max. What happened?” questioned David next, anger in his voice.

“I was young. I did what all young vampires did when they were sireless. I searched for a way out that did not end in death.” he said, his voice heavy with guilt. “Indwen…I don’t know how to apologize for my misdeeds. What happened so long ago…I was foolish and…”

“Stop it.” she said, her voice sounding harsh for a moment. “Just stop it and sit there as I tell them the whole truth from your highly edited tale. You want my forgiveness, then allow your new family to hear of your crime.” Max bowed his head, knowing that there would be no escaping this now. It was possible that at the end of it, he would need to run for his life. The chance that his family would try to extract revenge with David in the forefront great.

“Then begin my childe. I won’t stop you. I’ve run from this long enough.” The finality in Max’s voice was unmistakable and silently everyone stared at him in shock. They had never seen Max so defeated before. So…so broken and subdued. However, before they could say anything, Indwen’s voice filled the air.

“I guess I’ll start exactly where you had. At the beginning. But this time, I’ll start at the true beginning. Just like you had taught me when you took me in. But first, I’ll ask this. David, what all do you know of your sire? His name, his age, where he came from? What do you know?” David looked down at Indwen as she gripped his hand tighter.

“I know that his name is Max Herrman, he’s three hundred and sixty five years old and he came from Romania.” Indwen nodded her head as he spoke, before she sighed and removed her hand from his.

“Fifty fifty Max? Or should I say Miximus?”

“Whatever you would like my dear.” said Max with a silent nod.

“Indwen, what is going on?” asked Sam as he stepped closer to her. His mother’s hand upon his arm thought stopped him and he stood silently beside his mother while Indwen took a deep breath before she continued.

“Like I said, I never blamed Max for his ways. I never blamed him for his lies, for his stern guidance, for punishing me, none of it. I never blamed him for any of it. Those were the two best months of my life and it was how he had survived his brother’s madness. You see, Max Hermann wasn’t always his name. When he was born, he was known as Maximus. Prince Maximus Dracul. Born five hundred and twenty six years ago in fourteen twenty seven to the house of Draculesti. Their oldest son, their heir to the throne. But he was never able to outshine his brother.” As she spoke, everyone’s eyes began to widen. What she was saying couldn’t be true. What they were learning wasn’t real. There was no way. No way, she was going where they thought she was. “He could never outshine the madness that was his younger brother and his replacement. The one they say who started this curse. Who started our kind. Yes, what you are thinking is true. Max is the older brother of Vlad the Impaler. The one we refer to in legend today…as Dracula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment! I really want to know if you guys are enjoying it! Thanks!


	9. The First Born; The Full Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been caught in his lie. The only question is, what is the full truth? What really happened to Indwen? 
> 
> WARNING!!! If you do not like torture or horrible deaths, then do not read!!! WARNING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy so many people are liking it! I really hope this chapter doesn't throw you guys off! But I had to make it something severe and well I blame my friends for giving me the ideas. Hope you guys like it! Oh and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!

“Max is the older brother of Vlad the Impaler.  The one we refer to in legend today…as Dracula.” 

The silence was thick as they all stared at Indwen incredulous before their eyes turned to Max who was sitting staring at the floor with his hands clasped calmly upon his lap.  They could see he was lost in memory as Indwen spoke.  Remembering a time when screams filled every moment of every day as the carnage and the bloodshed went on and on. 

“When his brother became Dracula, he desired someone he could trust without question.  So he turned his brother and a few others he trusted.  For years they continued on and on, expanding their coven more and more as time passed.  The coven relished in the cruelty and the screams.  It seemed like the bloodshed would never stop.  But for Maximus who had never quite had his brother’s taste for violence, he began to wish for another life.  One away from his brother.  When Vlad was captured and taken to Hungary, Max left.  He didn’t look back, he didn’t feel remorse for leaving his coven behind.  And he never listened to the rumors of his brother until he felt Vlad’s death burn through him.  Murdered by his own son, one he never turned, Vlad perished and Max became the new king.”  Turning her head towards them, she smiled grimly.  “It’s hard to swallow isn’t it?  The truth of our lineage.  That we are all in fact royalty.  Born from the blood of the first childe of the first vampire.  Blessed, to have been gifted with the single most pure vampire blood since Dracula himself.  No matter what happens in the future, no matter if Max is killed we shall remain the single most important vampire coven due to him being Dracula’s sole living relative, heir and first childe.” 

“It was a horrible life.  Do you have any idea how many people I had to watch be impaled?  Men, woman, children all killed for my brother’s bloodlust.  For his crusade that had begun as a protector of God, he turned into a monster that enjoyed relishing in screams and pain.” 

“You killed them.  You killed your brothers to ensure your line.  Only you truly shared Dracula’s blood.  Only you truly shared his lineage.  You knew that if you played everything right, only those you trusted would be given what you have.” 

“What?  Max, what is she…” began Lucy.

“The ultimate precaution.” said David with understanding as he stared at Max with wide eyes.  “You…you’re the king, the actual King of Vampires.  You’re the one vampires whisper about and joke about as nothing more than rumor.  You’re the king and you’re tied to every vampire.  If you desire, you have the power to control them all.  Make them do whatever you want.”

“It was a gift Vlad enjoyed using to no end.  How do you think he managed to win three battles within only a few months with little to no rest in between?”

“But hun.  Wouldn’t the rest of the coven have been given this same gift?” asked Lucy.

“Only those who were given blood directly from Vlad inherited the trait.  And even then, only the heir would receive it and his heir in turn.  Vlad created eight of us and from us eight, spawned hundreds.  Because of our prowess and strength, history portrayed us as an army of thousands.  As I was the first, when Vlad was killed by his son, I inherited the gift.”

“Wait.  If he had the power to control them all, then why was he not able to make you come back?” 

“Vlad was too power crazy to worry about one vampire.  As long as the others remained faithful, he didn’t care.  He put his energy into conquering the “sinners”.  When I inherited the gift and became the King, it was apparent that my coven brothers expected me to return and pick up my brother’s place.  But I didn’t want that.  I was so tired of the bloodshed and I knew that they knew of my exhaustion as well.  It was only a matter of time before they tried to be rid of me.  So after the first attack, I killed them off one by one until only I remained.  And as for the soldiers, I made them all stand in a field as the sun rose.  It was one of the few times I used my power as King.  But even then, there were others like myself who had deserted the army.  Unless one concentrates extremely hard, the gift doesn’t extend very far.  I left them be, I let them branch out and create covens of their own and because I never contacted them, because I never approached them or made my presence known when I was near, my face and name faded away.  Vlad whom everyone remembered, was passed down and as the older vampires began to die off, my identity became safe.  The King passed into legend for vampires and I was able to live.”

“You created a coven of your own.” said Indwen.

“Yes.  My first family that I did not loathe.  But they were too rowdy.  They enjoyed leaving carnage in their wake.”

“You tamed them though.”

“Yes.  I did.  It took several years and strict discipline but I managed to whip them into a good group.  They were obedient, loyal and a great pack that every once in a while would go out to join a battle that was raging near us.  I didn’t approve of that of course, but it helped to keep them calm, so I allowed it.  For six decades, that was how the time passed.  But I soon realized that no matter how I tried to act normal, how I tried to create a family and pass them off as my sons when we traveled to a new place, it was never real.  So, I started to search.  I looked into old church records, tomes, anything I could get my hand on trying to seek a cure to the curse that had taken me.  And from the countless hours, I was only able to find one.  By that point, my need and desire to be free, to feel the sun upon my skin once more was great and I didn’t care what I had to do in order to achieve it.”

“It was a ritual, told to him by a group of witches.  Since vampires were considered sinners and tainted because of their need for blood in order to survive, the ritual itself was one meant for purification.  However, the process would be long and torturous and in the end require a sacrifice of innocence and then purification of death.”

“I was young, I was desperate, but I was still true to my ways.  I didn’t even think of trying it upon myself without testing it first.  I wanted to live, not die in an attempt to return to what I once was.” said Max, his head still down.  “Of course, I couldn’t do it upon one of my sons.  They were too closely knit together to do what needed to be done to one of their own and I have to admit.  When I first found them they weren’t very bright, but my tutelage corrected that.  There was no way they would allow me to use one of them, not before this was tested on someone else.  Because even though they enjoyed their lifestyles, they too wanted to feel the sun once more.  So I searched for a pawn…”

“And you found me.” said Indwen, her voice bereft of emotion. 

“Yes.  I found you.” said Max with sadness.  “Because of what the ritual entailed, I was reluctant to take someone else from their home, from their family.  So I found you, a slave who was being sold at auction.  You originally came from Ireland, but when your family ran into money trouble, they sold you to pay off their debts.  From there, you were sold several times until eventually you came to me in Romania.  I paid for you and took you home.  That night, I cleaned you up, fed you, clothed you and then I turned you.”

“You named me Indwen.”

“Yes, to signify your new beginning.”

“But you created me so you could kill me.”

“I created you as a test, there was a fifty fifty percent chance that you would survive and hopefully remember nothing of what had happened.  But I failed to realize just how much you had needed me.  I never expected to become so attached to you or you to me.  When you realized that I was treating you far better than anyone had ever treated you before, you clung to me.  You hung off of every word I said, every lesson I gave you, every order I spoke and every rule I laid down.  You were the perfect childe and for two months, I battled between the need to protect you as my favorite and youngest and the desire to go through with a chance in the sun once more.”

“So you went to go see your allied coven.  Leaving me alone with the boys.  You patted my head when I begged to go with you but you said that I needed to remain with my brothers.  That they needed me.”

“Yes.  I had decided to go through with my plan.  But you were so dear to me that I could not watch what needed to happen.  So I cowered and ran, leaving the dirty work to my boys who would call me back when it was time to perform the last step.”

“You ordered them to beat me.  To torture me by any means possible.  You told them to starve me and prevent me from leaving the cave.  You told them to do all of this and to bring a human before me every night but not allow me to feed until I came to the point where my primal side no longer lashed out for blood.  To the point of where I was too weak to even lift a finger.”

“Yes.” 

“At first, I had believed they were doing it to lash out at the bond between us.  That once you came back, you would protect me again.  I fought them tooth and nail for days while they did so many things to me.  Each night I was covered in my own blood, my cheeks stained with my tears and my voice raw to the point of where even the vampiric healing was having trouble keeping up.”

“Your voice was higher pitched when we first met.”

“It wasn’t able to fully heal.  Even now, I know my voice is not the same from what it had once been, but it has come far from where it had begun.”  Wiping at the tears that were still falling, Indwen reached her hand out to take David’s once more as she opened her mouth to continue the horrific tale that everyone was having such a hard time stomaching.  “However, even thru all of that, I never gave up hope.  The pain, the humiliation, the torture, all of it I prayed you would come to save me from.  But you never came and after two weeks they told me the truth.  That this was happening, because you had ordered it.  I didn’t want to believe and for another week I struggled, each night those cruel words being spoken again and again.  That you had ordered it.  That I was unwanted.  That I was uncherished.  And then…then the fight died.  I stopped struggling against them, I didn’t turn away from their touch.  I didn’t scream, I didn’t cry.  I didn’t do anything but continue to reach for the blood of the human they bent before me every night but didn’t allow me to have.  And then a week later, even that stopped.” 

At this point, Indwen was taking deep inhales of breath as she tried to remain calm, David’s hand keeping her anchored in the present while she relived the past. 

“I had given up hope.  I had given up everything that had been given to me my first two months of new life.  Everything that I had clung to with happiness and joy that I had never felt before.  It was all just pain.  Never ending pain and torture that left me feeling numb as they dragged me along the floor and threw me into a large empty basin.  I was so weak.  I couldn’t move, I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t do anything but lie there and wonder what sort of humiliation would they put me through that night.  The sound of crying echoed in my ears.  It was the sound of several children.  So young, so pure, so innocent.  All no more than babes.  And my unbeating heart cried out in infinite sadness, overwhelming rage and the need to hug you and cry when I saw you appear over me with those saddened but hardened eyes.  You held a child in one hand and a knife in the other while the others held eleven more.  One by one you bent them over the tub and slit their throats, bathing me in blood of sweet innocence and horror while I watched them each choke for air and their eyes turn lifeless.  I think out of everything I had been made to endure, that was the worst.  Because I wanted nothing more than to scream in horror and yell for you stop.”

“You were my dear.  You were.  I heard every agonizing pain filled scream as I went through each until the tub was full and you were covered head to toe in it.  The sacrifice of innocence was a high price.  Twelve children, each born in a different month, under a different sign had to be sacrificed and their blood mixed together while you bathed in it.  Only then could the last step be performed.”  At this point, even Max’s eyes were misting.  He had done some horrible things in the past but this was the worst.  This was his ultimate sin and he feared there would be no repentance for it.  “You were so small and weak when I saw them drag you into the room.  You were covered in bruises and cuts, old blood and other body fluids I don’t even want to name clung to your skin like a new layer.  But you didn’t scream, you didn’t fight, you didn’t even cry.  You just stared at nothing until I leaned over you and then the pain, the betrayal, it all came crashing into your eyes like a wave crashing upon the cliffs.  And with each life I ended, you screamed a little more until it just stopped.” 

“I couldn’t take it anymore.  I didn’t want to be there.  I didn’t want to be anywhere.  No more.  That was what kept running through my mind as they pulled me from the tub and carried me outside.  A pole with rope had been embedded into the ground and tying my hands above my head, you all left me out there, naked as the day you bought me.  None of the boys stayed.  They all left the second I was bound, unable to stand the pain of the sun that was beginning to rise.”  At this point, Indwen turned her tear covered face to stare blindly at Max who guiltily raised his head to look at her unseeing eyes in turn.  “But you.  You stayed just long enough to place one last kiss upon my forehead and whisper one last phrase into my ear.”

“Yes.”

“You said forgive me.”

“Yes.”

“And then…you left me too.”  It was then that her voice truly broke as she looked away from him once more and out the window even though she couldn’t see.  Her grip on David’s hand increased further until he picked her up and moved to sit in her place with her upon his lap, his arms wrapped tightly about her.  “You were the last thing I saw.  The last thing I clung to before the sun rose and my skin burned.  I screamed.  Screamed the loudest I had ever screamed there was so much pain and then everything went black.”

“I remember that scream.” said Max remorsefully.  “It is a scream I will always remember.  I can still feel the pain the moment I had believed you were gone.”

“That was when everything had gone dark.  I woke hours later, blind, dazed, in pain, but whatever had happened, I could no longer feel you.  My mind was empty, your presence was gone and I panicked.  I could feel the sun upon my skin, hear the birds in the sky and without a second thought, I ran.  I ran through pitch darkness not caring if I hit anything.  If I fell off a cliff, hit a tree, ran into something sharp.  I didn’t care.  I just ran and ran till I couldn’t anymore and then I collapsed.  When I woke a second time, it was night and that was when I found I could see.  I didn’t understand at the time, and I didn’t try to understand.  I just knew I could see all of a sudden.  So I found shelter, the first place I could find that was small enough to keep me safe and it was there that I slept.  As the days began to pass, I struggled to become accustomed to everything.  I realized quickly that I was no longer a vampire, but that I was also not a human either even though I seemed to draw strength from the moon still. I had no idea what I was and I didn’t feel safe to go out and seek help.  But when one of my old coven brothers stumbled into the clearing I had claimed as my own, I realized that whatever had happened to me had gifted me with abilities that far surpassed both of my kind.  Vampires could no longer detect me, humans no longer coward from me.  I was invisible and as the years passed, more abilities appeared to me.”

“How did you survive?” asked Max, wanting to know that the most. 

“I killed and stole.  At first, I fed my vampire side nightly.  Sometimes I gorged on it.  But I also tried to starve myself, feeding my human side the stronger I became.  In time, I had amassed a small fortune and then I killed an old widow who lived far from others and never gained visitors.  I took her house, her possessions, I made myself clothes and gave myself a name.  From there, I showed myself in town during daylight and quickly received a good standing.  At first, they were eager to take advantage of me because of my blind eyes.  But I quickly showed them that I was not to be toyed with.  From then on I continued to push forward, moving on every couple of years as people began to question my presence.  I soon learned that it was better to remain at home and not go out unless I needed to, using my mind gift to make everyone believe that I was a friendly woman just passing through instead of a woman that stopped by every so often from the woods.  As the years passed and I continued to grow in age and wisdom, I started to branch out.  Learning about government and politics, history and economics.  Everything I could ever want to know that would see me through in the future.  I learned braille and several other languages.  Put money into stocks that I knew would do well and chose my victims wiser.  I’ve done so much over the years to make sure I had everything I could ever want.  Everything that would make it so that should something happen, I wouldn’t have to worry too much, or fret about money.  If hunters came, I would be safe.  If I began to make a coven, I would have somewhere safe they could remain.  Everything.  I took care of everything and it was all going so well.  So well.” she said as a sob broke out.  “Until tonight.” 

“my dear I…”

“You were supposed to be dead!  I saw you.  You were with the others in the battle that killed them!” she said, her voice becoming angry. 

“I was there, yes.  But I wasn’t there to fight in the battle.”

“You killed them.”

“I did.  I killed them because I had no choice.  After your “death” they were insistent we try again.  Their month of torturing you only stirred up their bloodlust that I had managed to curve over the decades and they only reveled in the thought of doing it again.  I couldn’t.  I couldn’t put another one of my children through such a thing just for my greedy desire to live in the sunlight once more.  But that didn’t stop them.  They brought home others, they tried to get me to turn them and I had to kill them all.  Wasting innocents like that to their anger.  So I found a battle for them, one that was taking place not even that far away.  They were eager to jump at the chance for some bloodshed and once we were there, I let them fight for a few minutes until I deemed it time.  I used my gift as their master to make them freeze long enough for me to cut off each of their heads and stab them in the heart.”

“I didn’t see that part.  I just saw bloodshed and that was the only time I even tried to return to the cave.  But you weren’t there.  None of you were there.”

“No.  I fled as far away as I could.  It was too painful to go back.”

“It was painful for you?!” yelled David now beyond pissed!  How…how could Max do that to his childe!  Especially the only one who gave their trust to him without question and loved him to no end?!  Such a betrayal!  How?!  “She was your childe!  Your favorite!  She was the perfect childe and you…you…”  David couldn’t continue, he was so livid.  So were the others, but before they could say anything, Max stood up, anger covering his own face. 

“I was a hundred and thirty nine!  Just a little older than you are now David.  Do you truly believe I have lived this long without making some mistakes, committing some sins that I don’t regret!?  Indwen has and will always be my most painful sin.  I will never forget that night or the pain I put her through.  For centuries I have believed that perhaps she was happier in death, but now I find out that she has been alive this entire time.  All alone!  That fact too has now been added to my sin because I failed her once more!  So don’t think to lecture me!  I have done everything I can to atone for it.  Why do you think we are not like any other coven you have come across?!  Why do you think I allow you as much freedom as I give you!  I have been a murderer since the day I was born and since the day I was turned.  But never had I ever reached my brother’s level of carnage and cruelty.  The one night I gave into my greed, I reached it and I have regretted it ever since.  I refuse to put another through that.  I refuse to tame rogue vampires with a false hope that they’ll calm down.  You are alive because I saw Indwen in every single one of you.”  The boys paused as they stared at Max surprised before their eyes travelled to the quietly crying woman who had buried her face into David’s neck before she sat up a bit and spoke.

“What did you see?” she said softly.  “What about me did you see in them?”  Turning his eyes to David, Max spoke, his voice firm as he shot David a glare to keep his mouth shut.  

“You David, your eyes begged me to help you when I found you in the wreckage of an earthquake that had destroyed much in its wake.  Your friends that you had so loved, abandoned you to save their own lives and for three days you had been trapped.  All alone.  Your eyes screamed like Indwen’s had when I pulled you from the rubble and took you home.”  Next he turned to Dwayne.  “Dwayne, I saw your desire for knowledge.  It was on par with Indwen’s during the two months I had cherished her.  As a result I gave you all the books you ever wanted.”  It was true.  When Dwayne had first joined them, he had spent nights on end in Max’s little library, just reading every page that he came across.  “Paul, your excitement for a new life, a new beginning away from the ones who constantly dragged you down and left you behind.  And lastly Marko.  You held her same tendencies every time you began to panic but refused to show it.  It took David and the boys many years but you finally quit flinching when one of us got near you and you stopped panicking every time I punished you boys for being too rowdy.  It was these small things I saw in your circumstances that made me want to bring you into my family.  Because if I could nourish the things I saw in you that reminded me of her than maybe I could make amends as much as I could.” 

Everything was silent for a moment while everyone took in Max’s words.  David wanted to punch him, but he felt Indwen lean her head upon his shoulder once more and he stopped himself.  He could go at Max later.  Not now.  However, his and everyone else’s eyes widened a moment later when Indwen spoke. 

“i forgive you.” 

“WHAT?!!!”  Everyone, including Max stared at Indwen incredulous.  She looked a mess.  Her white blouse was bloodstained from her tears, her eyes were red rimmed and downcast and her pale cheeks looked even paler while a frown marred her face.  She looked exhausted but her voice was firm when she spoke a second later.

“I forgive you.” 

“How?!” asked David as he grasped her chin and tilted her head back so he could look at her face.  “How can you forgive him for what he did?  He had you tortured, he put you through unspeakable pain, he left you to die in the sun.  He made you for an experiment Indwen!”

“i know.”

“Then how?!”

“Because he made this family in honor of me.” she said her voice breaking.  “He became what I had always wanted him to be to me, for you.  And now that you’re here…I…I…you feel it too right?” she asked David hesitantly before he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“yeah.  I feel it too.” he said not even having to ask what she meant as she moved her arms and wrapped them about his neck.

“Feel what?” asked Laddie as he stared at the two. 

“Mates.” said Dwayne with understanding while he stared at the two shocked.  “David and Indwen are mates.”  Silence fell once more as everyone watched Indwen take comfort from David who contented himself to watch her as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his face a little.  There was no denying that she was tired.  Remembering such a past would tire anyone out.  So with a nod of his head, Max turned and started to head for the door.

“where are you going?” asked Indwen as she turned towards the door where Max stood with his hand on the doorknob. 

“It is late my dear.  You and everyone else should eat and rest.  I’ll go and find someplace else to sleep so you’ll feel more comfortable.” said Max with finality as he began to open the door. 

“don’t.” said Indwen.  “don’t go.  not this time…please…?”  Max turned to look at her surprised.  “i forgive you.  but I want you to pay for what you did.”

“I will pay my dear, whatever you want.” he said with sincerity. 

“then you will begin this moment.  don’t leave.  stay here with your family.  i have more than enough rooms for everyone.” 

“Is this what everyone wants?” asked Max.  He didn’t want to cause his family anymore discomfort than what he had already caused them with the truth being revealed.  If even one of them found that they couldn’t stand the sight of him then he would leave. 

One by one, they all nodded their heads while Lucy walked over to him and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek.  That one action alone made him feel worlds better.  To know that his mate still stood beside him, although he could feel that they would have a long conversation later on.  It wouldn’t be pleasant, but he would endure.


	10. Spill Sam, What Do I Need To Know About Indwen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the truth has been revealed, Indwen is exhausted and David needs to get everyone into the underground house before sunrise. However when he takes his newly found mate to their room, he discovers that Indwen's past has left more scars than he thought. Thankfully Sam is there to offer a bit of guidance. Turns out Sam cared for Indwen as much as she did him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for still reading if you've come this far. I wasn't sure how my last chapter would be received but I haven't gotten any bad comments so I guess that's good! Hop you'll like this next chapter and please comment if you could! Thanks!

After a moment, David stood with Indwen in his arms before the two of them started to walk towards the library.  The sun was due to rise in half an hour and they needed to get everyone downstairs while there was still time.

“Sam.  Feed Nanook and lock up the house.  Everyone else, grab your things.  The sun will be up soon.” said David as Indwen wasn’t in the mood to speak anymore.  She was so tired and he was determined to make sure she actually slept today.  She wouldn’t be getting away from him.  Not today. 

“Yeah.” said Sam as he went into the kitchen where Nanook’s food was.  During their conversation, Sam had put Nanook outside because he knew that whatever was going to happen would be very emotional and he had no desire for his dog to lash out.  However, while Nanook had been outside, he had run into another member of the family and the dog had happily whined and trotted about his old friend Thorn that he had missed deeply over the years.  Now, the two sat contently on the porch leading to the garden while Sam opened the door and put out two large bowls of food before Marko handed him two large bowls of water.  “You two be good.  We’ll see you tonight.” he said while he petted Nanook’s head affectionately for a moment before he shut the door and locked it.  Going around, he made sure everything was shut for the day before he headed downstairs. 

Everyone was congregated in the little living room down there.  The food they had bought earlier was sat on the kitchen counter while Marko and Paul pulled it all out and Michael and Dwayne showed Star, Laddie, Max and Lucy where they could sleep.  Star would of course stay with her mate Michael and Laddie had begged to stay with Dwayne who didn’t even have to think before he said yes.  Even though the thirteen year old had grown less dependent on the dark haired vampire, he still enjoyed spending time with his favorite family member whenever he could and it had been a year since he had last seen him.  The two intended to make up for lost time and it would begin now. 

“Here mom, Max.” said Michael as he opened the door to the bedroom next to his and Star’s.  “This one’s free.  Star and I will be in the room next to you.” 

“Thank you Michael.” said Lucy as she walked in and froze.  The room was immaculate and fully furnished.  Warm colors and soft bedding with dark wood furniture was placed about and Lucy fell in love.  The room had been designed specifically so it looked like it was anywhere but below ground and to say that Lucy was impressed was an understatement.  However, she stopped when she saw Max pause in the doorway.  “Hun?” she asked staring at her mate while Michael watched the two of them.  “What’s wrong?” 

“Hmm?” he asked.  “Oh, nothing dear.  Nothing.  I just thought you might want to spend the day with Sam since we’ve finally found him and you can control your cravings.”

“Oh Max.” said Lucy as she smiled and walked over to him.  “I would yes.  But that doesn’t mean you have to leave as well.  Even though we only lived together for four months before he left, you were still more of a father to him than Frank ever was.  Stay.  Please.”  Looking at his mate, Max swallowed.  How had he come from such sins only to be blessed with such a loving mate?  It didn’t make sense.  But now was not the time for it, Marko was calling everyone to the living room for food.  Since no one had fed tonight, it was important that they at least feed their human appetites to stave it off.  Walking into the living room, they paused when they noticed Dwayne walk down the hall with two plates before he knocked upon the first door in the middle. 

“I brought you some food.  You guys should eat.” he said quietly before the door opened and David took the plates from him before he told him to sleep well and closed it once more, a lock slipping into place. 

“Indwen started to cry so David took her to bed.” said Sam quietly.  Max frowned.  He hadn’t wished this upon his oldest daughter.  He had hoped that if she survived the purification process, then she wouldn’t have remembered what all had occurred.  If she hadn’t survived then at least she would have been at peace and free from all pain.  But no.  She had been alive and by herself with these horrific wounds that he had ordered be inflicted upon her and now she was suffering once more because he had appeared when he should have remained in Santa Carla and waited for the boys to bring Sam home. 

But it was his daughter!  His absolute favorite childe out of them all and he couldn’t fight the urge to come himself and see if it really was her.  The trip had been worth it, but the pain that had followed was not.  He just hoped Indwen would be fine.  She had forgiven him, but that didn’t mean everything was going to be perfect.  It would be a long process.  That much was for sure.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“You need to eat.” said David as he propped his mate up.

“not hungry.” she mumbled trying to lay down.  She hated that she was still crying.  She didn’t want to cry.  Not in front of David. 

“Indwen.” he said, his breath ghosting her ear.  “Please…eat.  You can’t do this to yourself.  It’s not healthy.  Not for a human and not for a vampire.  You need to take care of yourself.”

“no thank you.  i just want to lay down.” 

“Indwen.” growled David, now starting to become agitated.  “I’m not giving you a choice about whether or not you’ll eat.  You’re going to, there’s no way around that.  What I am going to do is give you the choice to eat of your own will or me force feeding you.  Got it?  Now choose.”  Voice firm as he spoke, David watched as she leaned her head against his chest with dejection before she slowly nodded her head. 

“ok.” she whispered.  Sighing in relief, David reached over and grabbed a turkey sandwich from one of the plates before he held it up to her mouth.  

“Here.”  Watching as she sniffed it slightly before taking a bite, David felt some of his agitation subside when she swallowed the bite before taking another. 

“turkey?” she asked hesitantly after a minute. 

“Yeah.  Turkey and what looks like potato salad and chips.”  He knew he had said the wrong thing when she let out a long sigh. 

“i can’t see it.”

“You don’t have to see it.  You just have to eat it.” he said reassuringly as tears began to well in her eyes. 

“it’s not the same.” 

“I know.  You’ll have your sight back tomorrow.” 

“i don’t care about tomorrow!  I care about tonight!  I can’t see!  I can’t think straight!  And that means I can’t protect myself!  I can’t run!  I can’t do anything!  I’m powerless!” she cried as she swung her arm out to push the food away from her.  Luckily her aim was too high and she just missed them which only caused her to become even more upset.  “It’s not FAIR!!”  Wrapping his arms about her tightly, David held her close to him while he stopped her thrashing. 

“Calm down.  Indwen, you need to calm down.” 

“I…I just want to see you!” she cried out with a sob before she went limp and cried.  What had happened with Max had completely overwhelmed her and all she wanted to do was see David’s face.  She didn’t know what it was, she figured it was the mating pull, but the sight of his eyes always seemed to send a soothing feeling through her.  She had noticed it the first night they had met in the bar, but she hadn’t said anything.  As far as she was concerned at that point, he was still a hostile vampire that was planning to extract vampire law on her. 

“Hey.  Shh, calm down.” he said soothingly as he wrapped his arms about her and moved them further up on the bed before he laid down with her beside him.  “It’s okay.  Calm down.”

“i want to see you.”

“I know.   And you’ll see me tomorrow night.  But for now, you need to just relax.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“you’re not?”

“No.  Why would you think that?”

“because…because Max…”

“What Max ordered done to you doesn’t change who you are.  I don’t see you as anything less.  In the few days we’ve known each other, I haven’t seen anything that makes you less of a person.”

“i…I’m not right.  I still remember…I’m still scared that it will happen again.  I thought he was dead.  He was supposed to be dead!”

“Shh, it’s okay.” he said as she began to panic once more.  Resting his forehead against hers, he cupped her face and allowed his lungs to breathe so she could feel his breath ghosting her skin.  The trick seemed to work, she started to calm until she closed her cloudy eyes and leaned against one of his hands.  “I won’t allow anything to happen to you Indwen.  You’re my mate, you come first to me.”

“but Max…”

“Will not do anything to harm you.  He knows the others and I would stand against him if he tried.”

“he’s king.  He can still control you.”

“He hasn’t since he sired me.  Why would he start now?  Indwen.  I don’t believe Max will try to harm you.  I have never seen him so hurt or happy until we found you.  I believe he will want you to come back with us.”

“but…”

“Shh.  Don’t fret.  We’ll talk more about it later.  For now, you need to eat.” 

“but…”

“Do not argue with me!” he growled, his now vampiric face pressing into her neck where he nipped at her juncture making her tense before she went limp and whimpered.  David smirked.  He had always wondered if that was true.  It was said that when a vampire met their mate, simply nipping the juncture of their neck would make them submit without a fight.  It was a dirty trick, but sometimes a vampire found that their mate was still human and a lot of the time then, the human wasn’t very willing until after they were made half.  Of course, since he and well basically everyone else in the family wasn’t mated, apart from Star and Michael of which Michael never did that to Star and he sure as hell hadn’t seen Max do it to Lucy at least out in the open, it had been nothing more than a rumor until now.  So using it to his full advantage, he continued to nip at her neck as he pressed his wrist up to her mouth.  “Feed Indwen.  You need to feed.” he murmured against her neck, his smirk widening when she shivered and arched against him. 

“mmm.”  She tried to turn her head, not wanting to feed from him, but he wasn’t giving her a choice. 

“Feed.” he purred into her ear, grasping the back of her head when she shook it fiercely.  “Feed Indwen.  I know you’re hungry.  I can feel it.  Give in.  Drink.” 

“no.” she let out before she clamped her lips shut once more. 

“Indwen please.  Feed.” he purred against her lips, nipping her bottom lip to see if he could get her to open. 

“don’t make me.  please.” she whispered back against his lips before he stopped.  Something was off here.  It wasn’t that she didn’t want to feed, it was something more than that.  However, before he could say anything else, there was another knock on the door and standing, he quickly answered it, staring at Sam who stood on the other side. 

“Yes Sam?” he asked, a bit of irritation showing in his voice. 

“uh…because of all of the excitement earlier, I had completely forgotten that Indwen had sent me out to fetch these.  There’s just enough for everyone to have one with an emergency just in case these don’t tide everyone over until nightfall.  So, since everyone’s heading to bed for the day, I’m giving them out so you all can eat before you go to sleep.  Here’s a couple for you and Indwen.  I warmed them up a bit so they’re not so bad.”  Looking down at the blood bags in Sam’s hands, David eyed them for a moment with confusion before he took them from the young man’s hands. 

“Thanks Sam.”

“No problem.  Uh, just make sure you keep a hold on Indwen.  She might try to get up during the day.”

“I will.”

“Oh!  And uh, there’s medicine in the bathroom behind the mirror.  The cabinet is buried in the wall, so it’ll swing open.  But uh, she gets really bad migraines during this time because she’s trying to see even though she knows she can’t, so…yeah.  Um…”  Seeing that Sam was hesitant to say anymore, David motioned for him to step back before he moved into the hall with him and shut the door so Indwen couldn’t hear.  Standing before the young man, David crossed his arms and leveled him with a stare.

“Spill Sam.  What all do I need to know?”

“I don’t…I don’t want you to get deterred from taking her as your mate.” said Sam hesitantly.

“She’s my mate.  For vampires, that means it’s nearly impossible for us to get so disgusted with each other it would take away from the mating.”

“Then…why did Max look so scared earlier?”

“Because what he did centuries ago is technically one of those few things.” 

“oh.”

“Now spill.”

“um…She has nightmares.  She has a lot though she tries to play them off.  She get’s really bad migraines due to her eyes and sometimes the medicine doesn’t work since she’s not really human.  So sometimes I’m able to talk her into a back rub.  It helps but you have to avoid the scars.  She doesn’t really like people seeing them let alone touching them.  As for the scars, she hates them.  She absolutely hates them.  She sees them as the point when she truly lost any innocence she had left.  That’s why she dresses the way she does.  Because everyone sees her as something innocent and childish.  Um…she acts mature, but sometimes she has her moments.  Especially now with her senses dulled so much, she’s prone to mental breakdowns.  Oh and she’ll try to push you away, but don’t let her.  She acts like she won’t give in and that she’s strong.  She even says she doesn’t need anyone since she’s used to being alone, but…”  Pausing, Sam looked towards the door once more, before he motioned for David to lean closer to him.  Eyeing the twenty year old with some suspicion, he soon gave in wanting to know what was so important that Sam wasn’t going to chance anyone overhearing.  As soon as David’s ear was close to his mouth, Sam whispered something to him quickly before Lucy’s voice echoed in the hallway. 

“Sam?  Are you coming to bed sweetheart?” she asked.

“Yeah mom!  I’m coming!” he called back before he told him to sleep well.  After that, David was alone in the hallway, staring at the packs he held in his hand. 

“david?” he heard called from the other side of the door leading to his and Indwen’s room.  Turning on his heel, he opened the door and entered the room before he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Indwen who had sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes closed as she rested her head against her folded arms.  “what did he say?” she asked him. 

“He said you might need some medicine and told me where to find it.”

“what else?”

“He said to make sure you slept.  That I should be expecting a nightmare and that if the medicine doesn’t help then massaging the back of your neck would help.”  The finality in his voice as he said the last part made her think about asking for more before she nodded her head. 

“oh.”  Silence descended over the room before she slowly held out a hand.  “m…may I have a blood pack?” 

“Why?”

“huh?”

“Why do you want a blood pack?  You wouldn’t feed from me earlier, but you’ll feed from a pack?”

“A pack won’t drain your strength.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“That is the truth.”  Growling, David grasped her wrist and pulled her to him, lips touching the side of her mouth as he entangled his fingers into the hair at the back of her head.  “ah…” 

“Tell me the truth Indwen, or I’ll make you drink from me, whether you want to or not.” 

“I don’t…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“mmm…”

“Tell me Indwen.  Tell me the truth.”

“I don’t want another presence in my mind.” 

“What?”

“I don’t want someone else in my mind.  The last…they used it against me.  And I’ve…I’ve been alone all this time.  I can’t remember the feeling…I don’t…”

“Stop.”  Pausing in her rambling, Indwen tried to lower her head before David tugged upon her hair, pulling her head back a little more.  Staring up at nothing with wide eyes as the scent of blood filled her nose, Indwen began to hyperventilate a little when the smell of the blood didn’t strike a familiar chord in her. 

“david?” she whispered as the scent grew stronger, telling her it was coming closer. “david…what are…”

“Hush.” he said gently as he pressed his wrist against her lips.  Immediately she started to struggle against him, the plates of food that had been lying at the bottom of the bed falling to the floor as she kicked out and thrashed.  Pulling her head back further, he pressed his wrist against her mouth harder, moving it back and forth hoping to get some passed her lips so the blood lust would take hold. 

However, when she continued to struggle against him, he pulled her down flat onto the bed and crawled over her.  Letting go of her hair, he grasped her jaw and squeezed, causing her to grunt as she whined again before her mouth opened and he shoved his bleeding wrist between her teeth.  Like a gunshot had gone off in her head, Indwen froze, her wide blind eyes staring up at nothing as the blood filled her mouth. 

“Swallow Indwen.” he ordered gently as he let her jaw go and wiped away her tears.  “Swallow.  Feed.”  He was surprised her face hadn’t changed yet or that she hadn’t given into the blood lust and started to feed with fervor, but when she let out a final whine and he felt two pin pricks in his wrist, he watched astounded as she closed her eyes and began to drink.  She hadn’t changed.  Her face was still normal, but…he knew her fangs had descended.  He could feel them in his arm, feel as they tore at his skin as it began to heal so she could keep the flow that was traveling down her throat.  What else was different about her?  What else would he learn that was different from everything he knew?

After a few minutes she let go of his wrist and panted heavily, the hunger that had been gnawing at her for a few days finally subsiding a bit to leave her sated enough that she didn’t fight him when he picked her up and started to remove her clothes.  Once he had her settled in bed, he fed from the two blood bags that were now cool to help replenish what he had lost before he picked up the mess that had been made.  As much as the sun was pulling at him to sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about the last thing Sam had told him about his mate. 

‘ _I’m not the first.  In the wardrobe is a fake bottom.  You should look when she’s asleep.’_  


	11. Indwen's Secret Compartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David can't get what Sam told him out his mind, so he waits until Indwen falls asleep before he decides to investigate. What will he find and will it shed some light onto his future mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! It makes me so happy that you guys are really liking it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it will leave you wanting more! Thanks! and please leave comments and kudos already if you haven't!

‘ _I’m not the first.  In the wardrobe is a fake bottom.  You should look when she’s asleep.’_  A few minutes passed while he waited for her to succumb to her exhaustion.  Two days without sleep on top of everything else she had been putting her body through, it shouldn’t have taken too long for her to fall asleep. 

Looking up at the bed once he had finished picking up the mess on the floor, David stared at the slumbering figure for a minute before he moved over to the wardrobe.  Just as Sam had said, the bottom opened to reveal a compartment that held several items within it.  The first thing he pulled out was a carefully wrapped piece of fabric, a heavily embroidered emblem depicting a crest upon it.  David knew the fabric was old, centuries old and he wondered why it was that she carried it with her.  But he shook his head and set it back down gently so he didn’t ruin it before he turned towards a box. 

It was newer in terms of time, but like the fabric, the box was worn.  Picking it up carefully, he opened it, his eyes taking in the shining silver necklace that was made of a semi thick piece of silver with a large heavy metal key hanging from it.  The necklace was obviously very old like the fabric but he still couldn’t figure out what it meant to his mate.  Why would she have such a thing?  And upon the key, carved in harsh marks was a series of numbers.  2293245.04916 was just barely visible upon the old and aged metal. 

‘I wish I knew what it meant.’ he thought quietly.  These items so far were all too old for him.  Compared to Max and Indwen, David and the others were merely children in the matter of age.  What things they must have seen he couldn’t even fathom.  The world they came from was already long since passed and on its way towards modern developments when he had been born a hundred and thirty five years ago.  The days of castles and pillaging villages had died out so long ago. 

Pausing when he heard Indwen whimper a little before she turned over onto her side, David watched the sleeping figure for a moment before he sighed when she didn’t wake and carefully put the box back.  Now the only items remaining were two books.  The first was a thick book, obviously handmade and just as old as the first two items.  That, he didn’t even try to pick up for he was sure it would crumble to nothing in his hands.  However, the second book he did take up.  It looked to be fairly new but once he opened it, he frowned.  Inside was a collection of photos. 

The first were hand drawn pictures on old parchment while the further back he moved he came across black and white photos that eventually turned into what was used today.  All of them were filled with different people, no single person save Indwen appearing in more than one.  And there were dozens of them.  If he had to guess, he would say there were about seventy different people at least in these photos, but the question was.  Where were they? 

Looking closer at the photos, David noticed that each photo contained a folded piece of paper or parchment beneath it.  All of them folded neatly with a single kiss mark placed upon it.  Of course, David was worried that he would ruin the carefully kept book, but as he looked through them, he paused on the last two pages.  The first was a picture of Grandpa Emerson’s friend James.  A picture of him playing a heated game of Scrabble with Indwen staring back at him, while on the last page was a picture of Grandpa Emerson dancing with Indwen at some fine club.  Below each picture though was of course a folded piece of paper with a kiss upon it, just like the others before them and deciding that if he looked at these two since they were newer, then the chance of them getting damaged was very low. 

Picking up the letter beneath Grandpa Emerson’s photo, David carefully unfolded it before he looked at the contents that were written with a careful hand.  In the top left corner was one date, while on the right was another.  May 14, 1990 stared back at him glaringly and he rubbed his free hand over his face.  May 14 was the day Grandpa Emerson died.  The day they found out that Sam was really across the world and supposedly living with James. 

Taking out the paper beneath James’ photo, David opened it to confirm his suspicions.  April 2, 1988.  The weight David had felt growing within him when he had opened the secret compartment increased.  The dates in the right corner were dates of death.  The ones in the left, he figured were the dates the pictures were taken.  However, as he read the short notes covering the rest of the page, he couldn’t help but feel a small part of him call out towards his mate for what it all meant. 

**_Grandpa did it.  Sam and I didn’t believe he would actually do it, but he did it.  He kissed the Blarney Stone with the help of Sam and about five other people to make sure he didn’t break his back or something else in his attempt to do it right.  Once he was done and back on his feet, he cackled with glee unlike Sam and I had ever seen him do before, before he proceeded to wag his finger at us saying that he had said he would show us and indeed he did.  I guess I’m taking him to a club tonight then as promised when he first brought up this mission of his._ **

**_It’s funny.  Grandpa says that the reason we’re at the club is because the Blarney Stone increased his persuasiveness.  I know he knows that’s not true, that we’re here because I lost a bet, but I don’t think I’ve seen the old man so happy since I met him little more than a year ago.  I know his daughter’s pain at Sam’s absence weighs on him.  That it is hard for him to hear her cry for her son.  But I also know that he will not tell Sam he needs to return before he is ready.  He knows that Sam’s fate in the shadows would be forever sealed the second he returned to Santa Carla.  He is a good man.  A good father and grandfather.  I wish there was more I could do for him.  Perhaps I’ll ask the band if they can play a special request.  They’re very good with the old songs and I remember Grandpa telling me that when he was wooing Lucy’s mother, he asked her to dance to “As Time Goes By” by Dooley Wilson.  I know it might sadden him further, but I want to take a chance and help him remember the moments that were most special to him not so long ago._ **

**__________________________ **

**_I said goodbye to Grandpa today.  For the very last time.  He looks so much more tired now and I know that he will not make it through the year.  It is at this moment that I am glad Sam is still human.  He cannot see the subtle changes the approach of death has on mortals and I pray it will be a while before he learns that his only connection to his family for the moment is about to severed.  I hope that he will not panic with Grandpa’s death and that he will remember the sacrifices and the good times he shared with him before the nature of all things mortal took its course.  I hope,…I hope Grandpa goes peacefully._ **

**_Please_ **

**_Let him go peacefully_ **

**__________________________ **

**_He’s dying.  Grandpa Emerson is dying.  I can feel it, I can feel the connection dissipating.  If there was one thing I was thankful for with the torture my sire put me through, it was the ability to form blood ties with anyone I ingested a bit of blood from and allowed to live.  It is a gift and a curse.  I can feel them, know that they’re alive and then they’re gone.  Grandpa is soon to join them.  But from how slowly his connection to me is fading, how softly it’s pulling away from me, I know he is going peacefully.  His death is a good one.  I’ve seen so few of those in my life.  Whether it was when I was human, or a vampire or this hybrid I find myself as now, peaceful deaths are rare for these “unseeing” eyes.  I am glad Grandpa is one of those few, just as I am still glad James was one of them as well.  If there really is a Heaven, please let them see each other again._ **

David paused in his reading as he stared at the letters that slowly became clumsy the further into the last two entries Indwen had written.  It was obvious that as she wrote, she became emotional.  The same pattern appearing on James’ paper as well, though the contents were greatly different.  However, David knew the second death took the person the page was dedicated to.  Bloody tear drops decorated the bottom of the page where her anguish took her, just before it was finished with a final statement.  A signature that this person’s part in her immortal life was over.  That they were gone.  Written on both pieces of paper just as he was sure was written on all of the others as well, was a sentence.  The only difference being the name.

**_James is dead._ **

**_Grandpa is dead._ **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

David didn’t sleep that day.  Once he was done staring at the written words upon the page, he carefully refolded them and put them back in their proper place before he set the book in the compartment once more and replaced the fake bottom.  He could understand why Indwen would hide them away.  It was a drawer of memories, most of which he was sure caused her great pain. 

Was this how she coped with her years of isolation?  By befriending humans and staying near them till death took them from her?  Why didn’t she just turn them?  Why hadn’t she made a coven of her own by now if she was so lonely? 

He couldn’t answer any of those questions.  They were all ones he would have to ask his mate once they had built some trust beyond what the mating pull had already instilled in them.  He just hoped he didn’t try to kill Max afterwards. 

Oh, he wasn’t too worried about taking Max on of course.  His brothers would no doubt help him as his crime against Indwen when she was sired was of no doubt one of the highest offenses according to their laws.  Of course, their laws weren’t everyone’s laws.  There was one set of rules that was main vampire knowledge and another that only the older coven leaders seemed to hold their covens too.  If what David remembered was correct, there were only about four other covens that held up the same principles as Max and they were the only ones that he knew of that actually cared if their clan members died or if they made bad decisions.  All of those coven leaders were over three hundred years old and outside of them there was maybe another six in the same age range.

With the modernizing of the human world, Vampires and most other “mythical” beings found it incredibly difficult to remain hidden and safe.  As a result there was a massive slaying and most perished.  When the realization that there was no choice but to join the humans and live in plain sight appeared, even more were killed when they were unable to successfully hide their true natures.  It was a horrible period for their kind and many mistakes were made before vampires figured out how to blend in without suspicion.  As a result the number of old vampires to the new was heavily outnumbered and the new ones knew very little when it came to responsibility beyond making sure you weren’t seen or caught when you were vulnerable.   

But then again, maybe that was why Max and the older vampire covens held their clans to higher standards.  Why they cared more about creating a few and mentoring them correctly than siring dozens and seeing who came back alive at the end of the night.  They had seen the cruelties of the world far longer than most.  Perhaps they were weary and they just wanted what had been denied to them as much as is possible when one is a vampire.  After all, becoming a vampire was usually a choice most didn’t get and those that did, well they were seconds away from death and panicking. 

“mmm…”  Looking towards the bed, David stood from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to the large piece of furniture.  Removing his clothes as he went, he crawled beneath the covers and wrapped his arm about the slumbering figure that was starting to become restless.  Sam hadn’t been lying when he said Indwen had nightmares. 

“You’re safe Indwen.  It’s alright.” he said softly as she turned towards him and wrapped her arms about his chest.  David couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips.  No one had ever cuddled with him willingly before.  Even the few “girlfriends” he had kept every now and then had refused to get too close him, knowing that something wasn’t quite right.  Of course, they only learned just how true that feeling was when he was draining them of every last drop at the end of their usefulness.  Heck, even Star hadn’t done it.  ‘Maybe it’s the mating pull?’ he thought quietly before he shook it off.  It was little after noon by the time on the clock to his right.  There was still another seven hours before the sun would set.  ‘Might as well sleep.’

Turning onto his side, he enveloped Indwen into his arms, pulling the covers up and over them more securely before he allowed the sun to take him.


	12. A Mother's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know many of you have been wanting to read about Lucy and Sam and I was finally able to think of how to go about writing it since they have been separated for so long. So, this chapter is going to be a bit of a doosy. This chapter is going to jump through different points of the story starting with the night the boys find Sam up to when they arrive and it's mostly focused on Lucy. Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will also be dedicated to them as well, so stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Please keep them up! I love getting reviews!

It had been another mundane night at work and like usual, Lucy helped her husband Max around the store before she rode beside him as he drove them home.  Star would have already had her blood pack for the night and Laddie would have had a snack so that as soon as Lucy ate her nightly donated blood, she would sit down with the boy and continue his studies.  It was always at this point of the night where Lucy found it a little difficult to concentrate.  Laddie was a good student and he always wanted to learn more.  Part of his reasoning was so he would be able to show off to Dwayne who would then take him out for some alone time.  It was a reward for doing so well. 

With a quiet smile on her face, she would watch as Laddie worked on his studies, going about problems with a hard resolve before he would eventually ask for her help if he couldn’t figure it out on his own.  This was what made Lucy the saddest.  Laddie was so like Sam when it came to studying.  Working hard to solve problems, putting his all into it to do a job well done.  It didn’t help either when Laddie had problems on the same things that had once given Sam trouble as well.  The little boy was almost a match for her Sam and every day it grew more and more. 

“My dear are you alright?” asked Max as he watched Lucy clean up some dishes from dinner.  She always made a “normal” meal after Laddie had finished his studies for the night and the four of them would sit down and talk about the evening as usual.  It was their time to bond as half of the family and it was during this time that Max would inform them on how the boys were doing. 

“I’m fine.” she replied. 

“Feeling sad?” he added with a knowing voice.  It happened far too often and for something he couldn’t fix just yet.  All he could do was wait and hope.  Placing a hand upon her shoulder, he kissed her cheek gently and wrapped his arms about her waist.  “Feel for the blood bond.  Tell me what you find.” 

Sighing, Lucy did as told, shutting her eyes so she could feel the bond that tied her human son to her still.  It was strong and healthy and it left a pleasant hum in the back of her mind.  Sam was doing well wherever he was and she told Max that as well.

“Hold onto that my dear.  We’ll find him.  I know we will.”

“How much longer?” she whispered.  “How much longer is he going to stay away?”

“Hopefully not too much longer.”  Tightening his hold on her just a little more, Max rested his face atop her head before he moved to the side and halted her movements.  “Why don’t you go take a bath and relax my dear.  I’ll finish up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.  Go on.”  Nodding her head, Lucy gave Max a small peck on the cheek before she left the kitchen and went to do as he suggested.  A nice bath always seemed to help calm her a bit. 

Watching as she left the kitchen, Max turned towards the few remaining dishes in the sink and went to complete the task his wife had done.  Inwardly, he was feeling the bond he shared with his boys and noticing that their presences were lazy but strong, he knew they were settling down for the day as the sun rose wherever it was they were. 

‘David?’

‘Yes Max?’

‘How was the hunt?’

‘We found him.’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy couldn’t believe it.  At the moment, she along with Max, Star, Laddie and even Thorne were on their way to Germany.  Her boy, her little boy had been found and she was near ecstatic with happiness and nerves.  What if he didn’t want to see her?  What if he had changed drastically from the Sam she had once known?  What if…

“Dear?”  Pausing in her thoughts, Lucy looked towards her husband who was sitting beside her in the private jet he had commandeered for their transportation.  The man he had hired for the trip was one of those who knew about their kind and kept their mouth shut, simply because he had a family member who belonged to another clan, since they were one of the vampire’s mate.  Thankfully, it was a clan run by one of the other older vampires so their existence being known to this man had already been dealt with.  He didn’t want to be a vampire but he was willing to help them if they needed it as long as his sister was safe and happy and because Max was friends with the clan leader, he had extended the man’s name to him knowing that Max wouldn’t kill him for knowing their secret.

“Hmm?  What did you say Max?” asked Lucy as she turned away from the heavily covered window so the sunlight didn’t reach them. 

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes I’m fine dear.  Just thinking.”  Max smiled as he patted his mate’s hand gently. 

“Thinking about your reunion?” he asked with a knowing voice. 

“…”  Lucy didn’t say anything, she just leaned her head against his shoulder and chuckling warmly, he moved his arm to wrap about her shoulders. 

“Don’t worry.  I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to see you.  Don’t forget, he sent letters home every month and had your father to reassure you that he was doing well.  I’m sure he’s missed you just as much as you have missed him.” 

“I still don’t understand why he left.  Why he couldn’t just talk to me.” 

“I don’t know my dear.  But I’m sure we’ll find out once we get there.  You just have to be patient.  All these years and now we’re down to the last couple hours.” reassured Max.

“I know.” replied Lucy with a small smile.  “But they feel longer than all those years combined.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To say that their first minutes within the house where Max’s boys and Sam were currently residing had gone as Lucy had expected was far from the truth.  The second Max had spoken, the woman that had been sitting upon a window ledge screamed bloody murder and tried to flee. 

“Indwen!” cried Sam as he yelled at the woman and feeling her dead heart beat in her chest, Lucy watched as he ran after her.  The need to protect her son, to keep him away from this woman who obviously was a vampire welled up within her and following after Max and David who followed after Sam and the woman, she watched in horror as her son got in front of her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.  “Indwen calm down!” he said before she swung her arm out and threw him across the room.

“SAM!”  Using her inhuman speed, she quickly appeared behind him, taking the brunt of the collision upon herself so he didn’t end up injured when he slammed in to the wall behind them.  Taking only a second to recover from the impact, she wrapped her arms about Sam as he made to get up, holding him upon her lap while she watched David be met with the same results as Sam until it all came to a crashing halt when Max stepped up next and grasped her shoulders. 

“Indwen, stop!” he commanded with a firm voice and screaming once more, the woman collapsed upon the floor when Max stepped back with pain and sadness in his eyes, watching as this woman, who apparently held some part of him close enough for him to worry over, scrambled away on bloodied hands and knees until she found a corner of the room and curled up into it.  It was at this point that she felt Sam was somewhat safe from whatever was going on and loosening her grip, she instantly regretted it when he ran from her arms and over to the woman. 

“Indwen!” he cried as he knelt beside her.

“Sam don’t, she’s dangerous!” said Max.

“She can’t see!  That’s the only reason she pushed me away.  Whatever the hell went on, you scared her enough that she forgot where she was and therefore forgot the layout.”  Watching as he turned his attention towards the woman once more, Lucy was tempted to walk over and pull him away but then Max caught her attention as he turned towards his oldest. 

“I don’t understand.  David you told me she could see.” he said as David picked himself up off of the floor and walked over to stand beside Sam. 

“She could yesterday.” he replied as he knelt down and looked her over.  Lucy could see him frown as he saw the glass shards sticking out of her skin before Sam gave him a pleading look to move away from her. 

“Sam, do you know what’s going on?” asked Max before he froze and everyone looked at the shaking woman once more.  With a whine, she let out a sob and gave in as Sam moved to pull her close, the scent of her fear spiking while Sam tried to calm it with soothing words and gentle touches as he ran his hand through her hair and rocked her. 

A minute passed before he spoke, his eyes never leaving the woman’s shaking figure as she clung to him.  “Every time the moon disappears in its cycle, her eyes fail her.  She becomes completely blind.  But when the moon returns she can see once more, though her eyes never change color.  I don’t know why it happens, she won’t tell me.”  Max just sighed before he ran a hand over his face. 

“I knew this meeting would be difficult, but I didn’t think it would go this horribly wrong.” he said with remorse in his voice.

“Max, who is she?” asked Lucy, as she stood from the floor.  Her husband knew something and she wanted to know what.  This was no coincidence.  There was a reason he had dragged them across the world to see Sam instead of letting the boys bring him home to Santa Carla instead. 

“Hmm?” he asked turning to look at her before he turned his attention towards the trembling woman once more.  “She’s an old vampire like myself.  One I had thought to have died a long time ago.  But when I saw through David that she was alive, I couldn’t stop myself from rushing us over here as fast as we could get here.”

“But who is she?” asked David showing his less patient side.  Apparently he wanted an answer as bad as everyone else and he was tired of waiting.

“She’s your sister and my oldest childe.”  Lucy felt her dead heart leap once more as she looked stunned at her mate before her eyes traveled back to the woman in Sam’s arms.  This woman…was Max’s childe?  How could that be?  He had said that all of his children were with them.  That there were no more because they had all gone rouge and he had had no other choice but to destroy them.  How..?  “We can discuss this all in a bit.  For now, let’s try to get this all taken cared of.  Lucy, Star, why don’t you two tend to Indwen and the boys and I will try to clean up this mess up.” 

Looking to her husband for a moment, Lucy was about to open her mouth to say something when he shot her a pleading look, his voice ringing in her mind saying that he would explain everything, they just needed to clean up the mess that been wrought on the house and the woman.  Nodding her head after a moment, she moved to do as he had asked, Star moving to follow when everyone paused as the woman’s hand shot out to grasp David’s trench coat.  The woman may have been frightened, but she knew who she wanted to tend to her and with a quick look at Max, he nodded his head and motioned for David to take Sam and the woman. 

A second later, the three were gone and Lucy had to fight the urge to follow them.  She didn’t want Sam to leave her sight.  She wanted to follow him and have a hold on him at all times simply because she feared that if she even so much as dared to blink, she would be back home in Santa Carla and Sam would still be missing.

For half an hour, she prayed she wouldn’t blink, that this wasn’t a dream she would wake from with the setting sun.  She prayed that whoever this woman was that had been with her little boy for the past however many years she had been with him, had cared for him as though he was her own.  And lastly, she prayed that the minutes she spent waiting to see her son again would finally tick down to zero.  It felt like every second was a day and every minute was a year and she just wanted to torture to end.  She wanted her Sam, she wanted to truly see him and touch him and hold him and talk to him and…

“Mom?”  Freezing in her thoughts, Lucy turned around to stare at the tall figure that had appeared from the hallway.  He was tall with a well sculpted face and dirty blonde hair that even though it was longer than she remembered him ever having, was combed back on top while shaved on the sides.  It made him dashing and gave him a refined air.  She could see that he had spent time doing some heavy lifting, muscles showing on his arms and broad shoulders while his stance wasn’t so timid anymore but sturdy and proud.  Her little boy was no longer so little anymore and it hurt to know that she hadn’t been there to watch him grow.  But when she looked up into his eyes, she froze.  They were scared and relieved and ecstatic all at the same time and they were everything that she had remembered about her Sam.  “…mom?” he questioned again, pulling her from her thoughts.  His voice had deepened a bit as well, but where it had been firm earlier when he was dealing with Max’s first childe, it was now higher, timid and scared.  Sam was afraid his mother wouldn’t accept him after all he had put her through.

Watching quietly from their places about the living room, everyone waited with unnecessary baited breath while Sam looked at his mother nervously and Lucy stared at him as though she was seeing a ghost.  They could understand how this first meeting was bound to be bittersweet, but they had expected Lucy to essentially tackle Sam to the ground the second she saw him.  Instead, she was just staring at him, unmoving until Max moved behind her and gave her a gentle push.  From the way Sam’s heart was pounding, it almost seemed like was about to have a heart attack and they were sure that if Lucy was still human, she would have been the same.  But they were just staring at each other, pain and want pouring off of the both of them until Lucy moved slowly forward, tears collecting in her eyes and she reached her hand out slowly and hesitantly.  

“i…I want to touch you so bad, but I’m afraid it’ll just be another dream.” she admitted softly, her hand so close to cupping his cheek but refusing to touch.  With a small smile, Sam raised his hand and pressed her own so it was finally resting against his skin, his eyes closing in bliss as he choked on his words that he had been waiting six years to say. 

“I missed you mom.”  Within a second he was pulled close to his mother, his head burying into the crook of her neck as she held him close and breathed in his sent.  It was her Sam, he was really there and with a vow to whoever was listening, she promised that she would never let him go again.


	13. Sam's Fears and Max's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time and Sam and Lucy are spending some quality time with each other. Of course, while they're catching up, Max is contemplating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos everyone! They make me so happy! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to get posted. Enjoy!

 “Sam?  You coming to bed honey?”  Looking out the door and into the hallway where she saw Sam speaking to David, Lucy watched him as he turned to her and nodded his head.

“Yeah mom.  Be there in a minute.”

“Ok honey.” she said not moving a muscle.  She still couldn’t believe Sam was there.  That he was only a few feet down the hall and the thought that if she walked into the bedroom and came back out or even blinked for that matter, he would be gone scared her.  She couldn’t lose him again.  It would kill her. 

“Mom?” asked Sam.  Blinking her eyes, Lucy realized that Sam and David had parted ways and he was standing before her.  “Mom you ok?”

“Hmm?  Oh I’m fine dear.  Come on.  It’s bed time.”  Taking her son’s hand in hers, Lucy pulled Sam into her and Max’s bedroom before she shut the door.  “Do you need anything dear?” she asked next as they moved to sit on the bed. 

“Hmm?  No mom, I’m good.  Just worried is all.” said Sam.

“About Indwen?”

“Yeah.  She…she pretty much took over everything you did.  If I ever got really sad or I wanted to feel like I was home once more, then I would just always go sit with her.  Sometimes, we’d just lay back on her rug in her room with a bunch of pillows and talk for hours on end.  Other times, we’d watch a bunch of movies or play a game of chess.  A couple times we even went on vacation and travelled the other continents.  I’m so worried that she’s going to try to disappear and I won’t be able to stop her.  She has so many other safe houses and I only know of a few.”

“Oh Sam.  I’m sure she won’t go anywhere.  David’s her mate, he wouldn’t let her leave and I don’t think she would leave him either.  On top of that all, this is her home.” 

“But mom.  She’s so frail.  She doesn’t show it, she always tries to act strong and brave, but she’s so frail and scared.  I was panicking a couple nights ago because I knew she would be blind soon and I didn’t want her to be alone for it.  And then, the fact that she doesn’t take care of herself.  She doesn’t sleep often, she goes days without feeding, days without eating, it’s almost like she tries to refrain from the things that could make her healthy.”

“Oh honey.  It’s alright.  We’re here now.  David is with Indwen and him, the others and us will make sure she is fine and gets the care she needs.  She’s family now.  We won’t leave her behind.  But it’s time to talk about other things.  What have you been doing these past three years?  And fill me in on everything you left out of your letters.” 

“Well, after Grandpa died, Indwen and I moved in here from James’ house.  I had already graduated early from high school.”

“You did?!” asked Lucy shocked.

“Yup.  Five months early!” said Sam proudly with a large smile.  “Oh!  Let me go grab the photobook!  Be right back.” 

Rushing off the bed and from the room, Sam came back a few minutes later with a large thick book in his hands.  Crawling onto the bed and leaning against the headboard with his mother beside him, Sam placed the book in his lap and opened it.  Dozens upon dozens of pictures littered the pages and staring at them in fascination and a bit of sadness, Lucy listened closely and animatedly as he started to point to each. 

“This was when Grandpa came to visit the first time.  James said it would be nice to have a photo for when I felt homesick.  And this was when the three of us went fishing at the lake that was about half an hour from the house.  James couldn’t stop laughing when Grandpa thought he had caught the “Big One” and it turned out to be a big pile of “seaweed”.  Grandpa was grumbling about it all the way back home and passed dinner after we had eaten my catch.”  Pointing to the several photos from that day on the lake, Sam then turned the page and frowned.  “This was the last day James was alive.” he said sadly.

“Oh Sam.  I’m so sorry James wasn’t able to be around longer.” said Lucy quietly.

“No.  It’s alright.  He knew he wasn’t going to be around much longer.  That’s why Indwen showed up when she did.  James asked her to take his place.” 

“He did?” asked Lucy surprised.

“Yeah.” said Sam softly.  “I think maybe fifty years ago, Indwen saved James from a mugger with a knife.  He was going to kill him until Indwen took him out instead.  Since that night, they had been friends.  The only thing was though, that while James aged, Indwen remained the same.” 

“So that was why Grandpa asked James to take you.”

“Yeah.  He knew about vampires already.  I think during the first week after I had left, he always told me how proud he was about the decision I had made.  That it was the wise choice since I was still human.  That way, you all as newborns would have a safe place you could come home to without feeling the urge to feed and I would have a safe place to come home to where I wouldn’t have to worry about the…hierarchy.” 

“Hierarchy?” asked Lucy once more.

“That no matter what happened, I had to do everything you guys said, including Laddie.  Obey without hesitance because it was safer that way.  Cause it wasn’t just a chance of me getting grounded for disobeying or back talking, it was my life at stake.  I couldn’t get any of you upset, I couldn’t get any of you hungry.  I couldn’t be near you, Michael, Star or Laddie without someone else in the room just in case.  It was like there was this physical barrier between us and I was the only one on my side.”  Feeling tears cascade down her face, Lucy wrapped her arms about Sam and pulled him close. 

“Oh honey.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t…I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.  I…”

“It’s okay mom.  I know it was hard for you and Michael too.  That was why I left.  Because it wasn’t anyone’s fault.  Besides, it all worked out didn’t it?”

“But those six years…”

“Were nothing compared to the time I have with you now.”  Looking his mother in the eye, Sam smiled at her.  “Mom, we have an eternity ahead of us.”  The moment of silence that passed in the room was thick, but after a minute, Lucy smiled softly at her son and nodded her head. 

“Yes.  We do.”  Turning back to the album once more, Sam continued to show Lucy his collection of memories from the past six years and with several smiles and laughs, they each relished in the time together. 

All the while, watching silently in the far corner, sat Max.  He had been listening quietly the entire time as Sam shared with his mother everything she had missed and he had felt it all.  All the pain from Lucy for not being there, the pure torture to hear from Sam’s own lips why he had left, the sadness of just how much her father had done to care for not only her grief but also Sam’s during that time as well.  And then there was Indwen. 

His own childe that he had believed to be dead but was alive and living and suffering the entire time.  Centuries since that night and all this time…he should have looked harder, done more to protect her, pushed the desire for another day in the light aside.  He never should have put her through that. 

All these years he had believe himself to be the one repenting for his sins, to still be quelling the pain he felt any time the anniversary of that day rolled around or he saw someone who looked so much like her pass him by.  But no, all these years, she had been the one living with the pain.  And the fear…the pure, raw, fear he felt come from her just at the sound of his voice when once, so long ago, it had been her comfort from the nightmares of her past owners. 

His Indwen, his sweet, beautiful Indwen was alive.  The first childe he had made with no regret, but the one to sink him so low that he had been repenting for four centuries.  ‘ _I had loved you once._ ’  The words still rang in his mind.  He had been her world.  _‘And then you left me too.’_   And he had shattered her world. 

‘No more.’ he thought as he saw Lucy and Sam settle down upon the bed to sleep.  ‘I’ve caused this family enough grief.  I won’t allow anymore.  Starting tomorrow night.  Lucy and Sam will never be separated again and Indwen, will become part of the family.’  Nodding his head that yes, that was best, Max made himself comfortable in the chair he was occupying and allowed his eyes to shut.  His family would need him, but none more so than Indwen.


	14. An Answer to a Four Century Year Old Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of certain things, Indwen finds herself alone in the house with Max. Knowing that this might be the first and most likely only chance she gets to actually speak with him by herself or at least get close to him without being pulled away, she quickly squashes her fear and tries to get him for a dinner alone. Thankfully, David doesn't arrive until she has everything set up so now all she needs to worry about is keeping David from attacking Max. Unfortunately, David's still extremely pissed on his mate's behalf and is not making it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Sorry if I haven't replied, been real busy lately. Just got a new job and have been to South Carolina and back twice for various reasons. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a bit hard to write since I wasn't quite sure where to go, so if it sounds weird, sorry! But I have the next chapter already half written so hopefully it won't be so long between updates!  
> Oh and I plan on making a new Lost Boys story soon as well. I already have several chapters written up for it and actually it's already almost done, so keep an eye out for that as well. I'll probably post it sometime within the next weeks and I'll probably add another chapter to this story around then as well, so please give me another chance and read that one as well! Thanks!

Awakening as the sun began to set behind the horizon, David opened his eyes and looked down at the head of dark hair that was resting beneath his chin.  Almost immediately, everything from the previous night came back to him and turning on his side, he pulled Indwen closer to him.  Taking in a deep breath, the sleeping woman pressed closer to him before she opened her eyes and frowned, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

“Shh.  It’s okay.” he soothed.

“everything’s blurry.” she replied quietly.

“Just give it time.  Your vision will come back.”

“not for another night.”

“Then I’ll be your eyes.  It’ll be okay.” 

“why are you being nice all of a sudden?”  Pausing at the quietly voiced question, David looked down at Indwen who was staring at nothing, waiting patiently for him to answer her.  It was true.  Up until two nights ago he had been hostile and suspicious towards her and then the second he had found out her secret it had started to become more protective before Max arrived and his attitude had almost flipped once he had felt her fear. 

“Is it a crime to be nice?” he asked instead of answering her.  Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable once more. 

“no.  I’m just curious if the only reason you’re being nice to me is because…you felt the mating pull.” 

“You think that’s the only reason?”

“pity?” she questioned next.  Grasping her chin, David tilted her head up until her unfocused eyes were staring at his and frowning, he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I don’t take pity on people.  Never have, never will.  I may help a few but I never pity.  On top of that, yes, I felt the mating pull but that has nothing to do with why I’m being nice to you.  I’ve spoken to you, I’ve watched you, I’ve seen what you have endured and I’ve seen how you helped Sam.  You’ve earned my respect and I see no reason to treat you less.”  Silence greeted his words and he could see that she was debating something and minimally, he could hear her thoughts passing through his mind.  “I’m going to have to teach you how to shield your mind.”

Pausing in her thoughts, she stared at his cheek in alarm, her eyes still not focusing enough for her to be able to direct them properly.  He could see her cheeks color in embarrassment, worry that he had understood the few thoughts he had heard. 

“I didn’t hear much and certainly nothing I understood.  It was only bits and pieces.  Talk to me.  Tell me what you are thinking.” he encouraged.

“mmm…when…when will we mate?” she asked much to his surprise.  Of course, he should have known that question would come around.  Lucy and Max had pretty much mated a few weeks after their first date.  Of course, Lucy was mentally fit for the most part, she had been in a relationship before and knew most of what she was getting into.  Indwen was none of those, so their course would be different.  “david?” she questioned.

“When you’re ready.” he said a moment later.  “I’m not going to pressure you into anything even though technically I’m the dominant.  We’ll mate when you’re ready and until then, we’ll just be…”

“courting?” she quipped.  David paused yet again.  It had been forever since he had heard that word last.  People didn’t call it courting anymore.  They dated and even then dating involved not even half of what courting had once entailed.  But of course it made sense.  They knew nearly next to nothing about each other, other than the past that had been told about Indwen the other night. 

“Yeah.” he said cupping her cheek.  “If you’ll have me, I would court you properly.”  Watching as she nuzzled his neck once more, David sighed when she spoke.

“you’re making a lot of exceptions for me aren’t you?  you wouldn’t do this for anyone else would you?”

“Not a chance.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a little after eight when everyone congregated in the below ground living room.  David and Indwen were the last to arrive and keeping her arms securely about one of his own, she hid herself behind him partially.  So many people around her, so many vampires within her house was nerve wracking after so many centuries of minimal contact with others. 

“Hey Indwen.” said Sam as he stepped over and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  For a second, David felt the need to growl at the boy, but he quickly squashed it, understanding that Indwen and Sam had a relationship he wouldn’t be able to break.  “How are your eyes?” he asked.  “Do you need some medicine?”

A second passed before she shook her head and frowning, Sam quickly motioned for David to take her to the couch while he disappeared down the hallway.  A moment later he returned, a glass of water and two pills sitting in his hands that he soon placed in Indwen’s hands much to her disdain. 

“I don’t need them.” she grumbled, trying to push them back.

“You’re full of shit Indwen.” said Sam, while his mother just let her jaw drop in surprise at her son’s language.  Sam had never spoken like that, well not that she could remember at least.  Watching as he pushed the pills towards her, Lucy and the others saw Indwen sigh before she shoved them in her mouth and drank the glass of water, Sam not allowing her to put down the glass until it was empty. 

“thank you.” she said as Sam took the glass and placed it on the table beside the couch. 

It was in this moment that David realized just how much he would need to pay attention to his mate and for Max to understand that the after effects of his greedy desire were quite severe.  If it had been a human, it would have been okay to a point.  Humans died, Indwen was immortal.  She would suffer like this for eternity until she was killed or she committed suicide.  The thought was devastating to him.  But for the moment, there were other matters to attend to and even though he was in deep waters with his mate and children, he was still the head of their coven. 

“Well, since the night has begun and we weren’t able to truly feed last night, we need to make that our top priority.  Afterwards, we can figure out what to eat normal wise and continue with any further discussions.  Does that sound good?” he stated.  Just about everyone nodded their heads but Indwen shook hers.  

“You may not feed here.  You will need to travel to the next closest city in order to sate your thirst.  Lucy, Star, I will call my contact at the hospital to bring some more blood packs for you both, but the rest of you will need to go elsewhere.”

“Indwen.  You’re not being serious are you?” asked David, confused.  The next closest city was half an hour’s flight from here, even with using their vampire speed. 

“You will not feed in Cochem!  This is my territory and all vampires who feed here after being warned not to, do not survive my wrath.”  As she spoke, Indwen’s soft voice became firm and harsh and they all knew she wasn’t kidding.  A vampire who laid down territorial law was always serious and even though Indwen was only one, they had no doubt that she had defended herself from others several times over.  There was no way she could have hidden from other vampires for four centuries.  Not even Max had accomplished that.  “This is my home and all residing within this village are under my protection.  You will not touch any more than you already have and you will not cause mayhem.  Do you understand?  I don’t care if you are my mate or my long lost sire.  You will not destroy what I have worked so hard to build.”

“No,” said Max solemnly.  “No, we will not cause harm to your home.  The boys and I will leave to feed and you five can decide what to do for dinner.  Does that sound fair?”  Nodding her head, Indwen closed her eyes and leaned against David for a second.  She still tired easily and David’s grip on her hand was tight, letting her know that he didn’t want to leave her, he wanted her to come with so she could feed as well. 

“I will feed.” she said quietly, calming after Max had assured her that Cochem would be safe from their hunger.  “Don’t worry.  I have my sources here.  Go feed and then come back.  We’ll go shopping while you guys are gone.  There isn’t enough food for all of us at the moment.”

“But you need to feed.  More than a blood pack.  Don’t forget you haven’t had much in the last few days.” he said sternly.  He wasn’t going to tolerate her surviving off of the bare minimum necessary to function. She was going to eat and rest and do what needed to be done so she could actually…live. 

“David.” said Sam, drawing his attention away from his mate.  “I’ll make sure she feeds well.  Don’t worry.”

“Sam…” started David, only to pause when the boy stopped him once more.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve been through this.  She’ll feed well.  Don’t worry.  You guys go feed and then come back.  We’ll have dinner going by then, so be quick.”  A moment passed in silence as everyone watched David debate with himself before he nodded his head.  His and Indwen’s relationship was still new and until he had enough time to learn more about her, then he would need to trust Sam’s opinion and his experience in caring for Indwen as it had easily been discovered that she had needed Sam as much as he had needed her.  And all in all, Indwen’s health came first, he could push passed the mating pull and all of the little side effects that came with it, i.e. the huge amount of jealousy and disdain for anyone who got close to his mate for the first few months.

“Alright.” he said nodding his head.  “But you better make sure she eats.  We’re connected now so I’ll know if she doesn’t eat properly understood?”

“She drank your blood?!” asked Max incredulous.  There were many things he might have needed to learn about his daughter once more, but he remembered just how much the bond between her and her brothers had been used against her four centuries ago.  So the mere thought that she had drank David’s blood willingly was completely flabbergasting. 

“it wasn’t willing.  so don’t think it.” mumbled Indwen still somewhat upset and annoyed that she held a bond with someone. 

“David…” began Max.

“Don’t.  Say.  A Word!” growled David as he shot a glare at Max.  “You have no right to say anything when it comes to how I treat my mate!  My forcing a bond upon her is so I can make sure she’s healthy and fine, not so I can harm her like you had ordered!  So keep your mouth shut!  When it comes to My Mate, you have no hold or say over me and how I treat her!”  Near murderous by the time he was done, David had to control his primal side as Indwen clung to his shirt, her face buried in his chest while she shook slightly.  She didn’t like the way David felt at the moment.  It reminded her too much of how her brothers had felt back then.  But she couldn’t go to Sam without putting him in danger and there was no one else here, apart from Max and he was definitely out, that she knew and felt even remotely comfortable approaching.  So she had to remain by David and take comfort from him even though his mere presence was telling her to run. 

“David.” said Sam after a moment and not flinching when the platinum blonde turned his orange, feral eyes on him, he merely pointed at Indwen and David almost instantly realized his mistake. 

“Indwen..” he said calming his anger but she just shook her head and pushed away from him, her eyes downcast and refusing to meet his.  “Indwen, I…”

“it’s not your fault.” she whispered, stepping away some more.  “I told you, I’m not right.  I’ll never be right.”  Turning on her heel, Indwen made her way up the stairs before she disappeared down the hall and away from everyone else, leaving silence in her wake.  For a moment, David was tempted to go after her, but Sam merely shook his head, telling him that it wasn’t wise at the moment. 

With a sigh and dark glare pointed at Max once more, he motioned for his boys to follow him, leaving Max behind with the others.  He didn’t care what his sire did, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to go feed with him.  As far as he was concerned, if Max so much as even tried to act like a sire to him or Indwen, then he would kill him himself.  The consequences be damned. 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max didn’t go hunting that night.  Defeated once more, he retreated to his room in the underground house and didn’t appear.  When Lucy asked him why he would not leave the room, his only reply was that his presence at the moment was detrimental to the family.  Therefore, until everyone could calm down, he would remain out of sight and accepting it reluctantly, Lucy had left him be and the rest of them had headed out.  An hour later, dinner was on its way and the boys had returned from feeding. 

“Where’s Indwen?” asked David.

“She was in her office when we left.” said Sam.

“And you haven’t checked on her?”

“No, why…”  Watching as David disappeared down the hall in a flash, Sam and the others all froze when a loud roar echoed through the house. 

“INDWEN!!!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been about forty five minutes since everyone had gone their separate ways to begin the night.  With a bit of hesitance in her movements and a few moments to stop and draw breath into her unbreathing lungs to help control the pain that was steadily filling her head, Indwen made a tray and picked it up. 

‘You’ve done this before.  You just have to remember the steps.’ she told herself.  As the years had passed and Sam’s presence around her became more concrete, the boy had stepped in and taken roles Indwen had never thought she would enjoy.  He became her caretaker, her brother, her friend, everything she had always tried to distance herself from.  It was one of the reasons why she refused to create a true coven.  Why she always found a human to care for but never allowed them to get close enough to truly know her.  So there was no chance of betrayal. 

Out of them all, Sam had been the only one to get so close, mainly because there was no choice.  He was the only one to know most of her secrets, where more than one safe house lay and when she became weak.  Sam knew so much about her and he had refused to let her continue alone. 

On her blind days, when her sight was leaving her, had gone and was returning, Sam was always by her side, taking on most of the tasks that she had gotten used to doing without her sight, always holding her hand whenever she was walking downstairs or out in public so she didn’t trip or get lost.  He was always there and it had made her feel…safe, secure, not so…alone.  Now the past had reeled its head and there was business she needed to attend to while Sam was away and more importantly, while David was away.  All she had to do, was remember how exactly to do it. 

‘You can see some.  It’s still incredibly blurry, but you can see.  You know you only have a few minutes before Sam returns with the others.  You have to move.’ she told herself.  Walking with the heavily laden tray in her hands, she made her way to the entrance of her underground house and used the voice activated password to open the door instead of pulling down the books.  It was just another failsafe she had had built in when the house was made.  It came in handy for when she was on her blind days and with it, if the books were pulled down wrong, instead of the house going into lockdown, it could easily be disarmed by her voice and her voice only.  ‘Indwen, you have to move.’ she thought as she stood timidly at the top of the stairs.  ‘You have to move.  They’ll be home in a minute.  Move.  It’s just stairs.  Right?  Just stairs.’

She didn’t move.  She was scared.  She had always hated going down stairs when she couldn’t see and up until Sam had started to lead her, she had avoided them at all costs on her blind days.  But she couldn’t fly down with a full tray in her hands without her full sight and she was having trouble remembering just how many steps lay in front of her.  Not to mention that it was a winding staircase as well and the lights that lined it, did very little for her at the moment. 

‘Maybe I should see about getting theatre lights in here.  Something to line the steps so I can see them easier.’ she thought, trying to give herself more time before she began her descent.  ‘m…maybe this was a bad idea.’ said her conscious as the worry began to surface.  ‘maybe…I should wait until later.  they’ll be back in a sec.  I can hear the car coming down the road and the boys, they’re ten minutes away.’  Indwen shook her head vehemently at that even though it caused her more pain.  If she waited, she would never be allowed to do what she wanted.  Sam would stop her, worried that she would; One, hurt herself going down the stairs with the tray, which in all honesty was bound to be true; Two, David would punish her for getting close to Max with no one else around and lastly; Three, that David would attempt to kill Max and everything would just spiral downhill from there.  Not to mention, David would never allow her to get close to Max.  Ever.  So she had to do it, alone and half blind and scared and….shaking her head once more, she took another deep breath and tightened her hold on the tray before she hesitantly moved her foot out to take the first step.  ‘please don’t fall, please don’t fall, please don’t fall…’

“Indwen?”  Pausing with wide eyes, Indwen stared at the dark figure that was slowly making its way up towards her.  “Indwen, what are you doing my dear?” he asked in that soothing gentle voice she had remembered from so long ago.  It made her shake but it made her relax.  That voice held so many of her memories captive, so many of the ones she cherished and loathed, that what it truly meant to her now was hard to discern.  But what mattered at the moment was that that voice was in front of her and it was concerned.  “Indwen, please answer me.  What are you doing?” he questioned again.

“i…I wanted to…to speak with you…alone…” she stuttered, jumbling her words as the reality of what she had wanted presented itself.  While she had been preparing the tray, she had tried to prep herself mentally.  How she would approach his door, knock upon it, act so refined when she called upon him to begin paying for his crime by answering her every beck and call beginning with dinner.  But now that it was here, it was all washed away.  Her put together summons, the way she was going to hold herself, it was all gone and in its place stood a shaking, shy, submissive girl who was teetering on the edge of being frightened or overjoyed by the man before her. 

“Indwen, I don’t think it would be wise at the mo…”

“Iwanttohavedinnerwithyou!” she blurted out in a hurried rush, her cheeks blushing heavily as she panted slightly before she seemed to calm some and her hurried words turned into a soft plea.  “please…give me this.  they’ll be home soon and then…David won’t allow it but I…I…”

“Give me the tray my dear.” he said stopping her from getting any more upset. Handing it over, she saw the silver of the tray disappear as he turned around to go back down before he spoke once more.  “Put your hands on my shoulders.  I’ll guide you down.”  It didn’t take much for Max to understand why she was hesitant going down the stairs.  Even thought she was pretty well acclimated to several things, there was bound to be one that she tried to avoid and it appeared that stairs was it, which was really quite self-explanatory. 

When she had done as he had asked and he felt a slight pressure on his shoulders signaling that she was floating instead of standing, he began his descent, Indwen’s grip upon his shoulders hesitant but firm the entire way until they reached the bottom and the door slid shut once more.  Thankfully, it had done so just in time too, because within a minute the sound of the front door opening upstairs filled their ears and Sam walked in with Lucy, Star and Laddie behind him. 

“Should we check on Indwen, Sam?” came Lucy’s voice as the sound of bags being placed on the table echoed softly. 

“No.  When she’s in her office, she doesn’t like to be disturbed.  We can wait until supper is ready before we bother her.”  Sighing in relief that Sam knew her so well, Indwen relaxed slightly before she turned her attention back towards Max once more.  In the light of the underground home, his figure was more pronounced within her vision, but he was still incredibly blurry.  She could barely make out any of his features, but thankfully his garishly bright blue shirt stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“My dear?” he called, grabbing her attention fully. 

“uh…yes?” she asked, completely unsure of herself now.  Max was throwing her off, but of course that was to be expected considering the last time she had truly been with him. 

“My dear are you sure you want to do this?” he asked gently.  “I don’t want you to be afraid of me, but I realize that’s not something I can request of you.  I’ve done so much to cause you harm.  My dear, all you have to do is say the word and I will leave you be.”

“Max…” started Indwen with a small voice.  “I can’t lie.  You…you terrify me.  All I seem to be able to think about at the moment is you saying goodbye before you left and then…then you saying forgive me before you…”  She had to stop for a second as her voice broke and shaking her head, she pushed the saddening thoughts aside.  There was no time to get upset now.  David would be home soon and at the moment there wasn’t enough set up to keep him from pulling her away and back upstairs.  But if she could get dinner set up and her and Max sat down at the table before he came, then there was a chance.  A chance that he would begrudgingly sit down and supervise her and Max’s visit.  Indwen wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he wouldn’t come looking for her once he got back.  She could feel him constantly through the bond searching to see if she had fed yet and his increasing ire told her that he knew she hadn’t.  She needed to be quick.  He would be back any minute now. 

“Indwen…”

“Let’s go to my room.  There’s a table in there we can sit at.”  Interrupting him quickly before he could voice any more objections, Indwen didn’t stand still long enough for him to stop her before she made her way down the hall with her hands out before her.  Her mental map was still being thrown way off and thankfully she only had to go straight in order to get to her bedroom. 

Sighing as he watched her walk away, Max could do nothing more but follow her, the tray in his hands heavy even with his vampiric strength.  How much had she made?  Unable to answer the question since the tray was covered, he merely entered the bedroom that Indwen had walked into and sat it down upon the table where she now sat properly. 

‘Just like how I taught her.’ he thought as he looked her over.  She was wearing another variation of the style she seemed to love so much only this time it was a waist high bodice skirt with black and white lace decorating it while she wore a long sleeved white blouse that ended with black and white lace decorating the sleeves from her elbows down to her wrists giving them a bell look.  The skirt was poofed out of course so it looked full but it only fell to her knees before white stockings decorated her legs and black mary janes covered her feet.  All in all the outfit was refined but dollish and on her it looked gorgeous especially with her hair left to hang down in curly waves that fell over her shoulders and framed her face.  His small, shaking Indwen was so refined now and none of it, besides a quick education that was greatly helped with her vampiric mind, was because of him. 

“Please sit.  You’re making me nervous.”  Pulling from his thoughts, Max stared at Indwen for a moment while she busied herself with setting the table before her words registered in his mind and he did as asked, making sure to sit in the chair across the table from her.  “You don’t have to sit so far.” she mumbled sullenly as she grabbed the last of the plates and held it out before her so he could take it. 

“You know that’s not true my dear.” he chided softly as he accepted the dish.  Roasted chicken breast with sautéed vegetables, a bowl full of buns, a dish of butter and a large tea pot filled with steeping tea all lay before them on the table while upon the tray still were fresh fruits and yogurt for dessert.  “I must say my dear.  You’ve made a fabulous meal.”  Watching as his daughter’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment Max was about to say something else when a loud roar filled the air. 

“INDWEN!!”  Pausing in reaching for the tea, Indwen turned towards the door as the angered cry reached her ears and waiting for the few seconds it took the door to the underground house to open she hid the shudder that crept up her spine when a cold wind blew her hair and ran across her neck.  “GET AWAY FROM HER!!!” 

“Now David…”

“I will warn you once and only once Max!  STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE!!!” 

“David that is not your decision to ma…”

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!”

“ENOUGH!”  Pausing in their fight, David and Max turned towards the figure sitting somewhat calmly upon a chair at the food laden table.  “If you two want to fight then do it somewhere you’re not going to make my head hurt more than it already does.  On top of that, David leave Max alone, it is his right to see his childe if he so desires and Max don’t tell David what is his call to and not to make.  He is my mate and he is doing what he thinks is best even if he isn’t thinking about how it might make me feel.  Now both of you knock it off and sit down, I’m hungry and the meal I worked so hard to prepare for us is about to go cold.”  Finishing with an offended voice, Indwen turned back towards the table while the two males eyed each other both angered and weary before they obeyed. 

Max knew that this was how David was going to react.  He knew that the minute David returned he would undoubtedly try to make sure Indwen was away from him.  But the fact that David seemed to think he could order him around like he was leader of their clan angered him.  He had the right to order Indwen around, to force a bond on her to monitor her health and feel her presence, to tell him that as her mate, he held more power over her than he, her sire, but to turn and tell him that he was not allowed near her like he held power over him?!  No, David was overstepping his bounds and he wouldn’t stand for it.  He was the head of their coven and David was his son, not the other way around.  He understood he had to pay for his crimes, but the only one he would accept such an order from was Indwen herself.  Only she could tell him that he was never to step foot near her again. 

“Max?”  Snapping out of his thoughts, Max saw that Indwen had managed to talk David into the seat between her and him and quietly, well on Indwen’s part at least, David was more sulking than anything, they were waiting for him.  “Please sit.  David’s already poured the tea and I know you’re not a fan of cold tea.  Or has that changed since I saw you last?” 

Watching her for another second, Max couldn’t help but remember the night after he had brought her home four centuries ago.  The things that had made him happiest in his world of eternal night were all her questions had been about.  What his schedule was like, his favorite meal, how he took his tea, etc.  That was all she had sought to do once he had brought her home and given her everything she had always dreamed of but never dared to hope for.  She sought to please him and it took several days of reassurance and stern scolding to make her understand that the only thing she needed to do to make him happy was to be an obedient childe and make herself at home.  Of course, that didn’t stop her from making him tea nightly or joining him in his library when he went to read. 

During their two months of peace he found his nightly routine to relax after the boys had done something to irk him, as usual, turned from a solitary activity to a companionable activity of Indwen sitting at his feet, leaning against his legs while she worked on her reading skills by reading to him a book of his choice as he sipped his tea and encouraged her gently, his hand often times running through her hair.  That simple set of moments alone had made her near and dear to his heart.  But he had squandered that gift, just as he had squandered everything else she had done for him in the incredibly short amount of time he had kept her close. 

“No…my dear, no.” he said moving to sit back in his seat from before David had burst in.  “You remember me well.”  A slight smile graced her face then and Max swore he felt his undead heart beat just one more time that he had placed it there.  He really hoped he didn’t take it away from her again, but that wasn’t exactly a realistic wish.

With a quiet nod, the three of them moved to eat, silence reigning over them as Indwen and Max tried to figure out how to start a conversation while David effectively silenced each chance with a glare at Max and a soft growl at Indwen any time they tried to open their mouth without a utensil close by.  In the end, there was no conversation and everyone couldn’t wait until supper was over, though they were all sure each of them had their own reasons for wanting the awkward meal to be over with. 

“Well, that was a wonderful meal my dear.” said Max as he finished his dessert and placed down his spoon.  David nodded his head in agreement but didn’t say anything else while he and Indwen finished their own as well. 

“thank you.” she replied quietly.  “But we’re not done yet.  Neither you nor I have fed.”  Standing, Indwen made her way over to the door before she walked out and motioned for them to follow her.  Down the hall in the kitchen was a small little refrigerator and opening it up, Max and David saw several packs of blood resting there, however a small yellow note laid atop one and picking it up, Indwen quickly shut the door and stood to open a little machine sitting atop the counter.  “Sam must have put a couple packs in while we were eating.” 

“What does that do?” asked David as he watched her pull out two packs and hand them to Max. 

“It warms the blood up.  Here Max, these are for you.” she said holding them to her sire before she paused when David grasped her wrist. 

“What about you?  You should feed first before him.”  The growl in his voice was unmistakable but Indwen merely ignored it.

“There are two more in there for me.”  The answer seemed to satisfy him because all he did was grunt and take the packs from her before he tossed them to Max who was beginning to grow irked by David’s anger as well. 

“David I have had just about enough of your attitude.” 

“Well you’re going to have to deal.”

“David I am your sire…!”

“And up until yesterday I respected you!  You never made us feel like you were above us.  You never treated us as disposable pawns.  But I find out my mate was just that to you!”

“I told you how much I regretted what I did to her, how I have been trying to repent for it ever since.”

“She did everything she could to appease you!  Hell, even during the dinner right now all I saw was nothing but YOUR favorites!  She did everything to make herself become indispensable to you and yet you still had her tortured and proverbially burned her at the fucking stake!  Are you going to turn on us as well when you gain another desire you just can’t push aside?!  Huh, DAD?!” 

“David…”

“You’re the king!  If you gain another desire how are we supposed to trust that you won’t use your power!  That you won’t force us?!  How are we supposed to trust you to not dispose of us like you did her?!” 

“I MADE A MISTAKE!!!  I was young, I was foolish, I was overcome with a desire for a something that had been stolen from me!”

“And it wasn’t stolen from us as well?”

“I gave you all a choice boy!” growled Max. 

“Only after you had given us blood!  How was that a choice?!”

“Would you rather be dead?!”

“…”  David didn’t know what to say to that, he had let his anger and the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind all through the day and into the night to get the better of him when he should have approached it differently.  He wasn’t sure how to handle being around Max anymore.  So much had been revealed and so much had changed in just the last twenty four hours that he had no idea if he and his brothers were safe with Max or not. 

“David,” said Max with a sigh as he lowered his voice to a solemn tone.  “I made a mistake.  I made a very large, very severe mistake that has tortured one I cherished and should have cherished more, for centuries.  I have tried to be something to you that I wasn’t for her and in doing so I kept secrets.”

“Yeah, one big ass one!”

“Be that as it may, I do not want you to fear me.  I know I cannot ask you to not hate me, that would be too much.  But I do not want you to question your place in this coven, in this family.  I have learned from my mistakes.  I have learned from them and there will never be a repeat so do not ever think that I will forsake all of you for my selfish desires.”  David was quiet as he stared at Max for a moment.  He could see that his sire was indeed being sincere but he still wasn’t sure how to feel.  

Because of Max’s selfishness all those centuries ago, his mate was a scarred woman who dressed like a modernized Victorian doll in order to hold onto a feeling of some innocence while trying to seem like an adult.  She made her family over and over while refusing to turn any of them.  Watching as they all lived their lives before eventually death took them both from the world and from her.  He couldn’t imagine the years of sadness his mate must have gone through, not to mention the unending mental trauma that occurred every time the moon disappeared and reverted her sight back to the night when Max had left her to burn.  How…how could Indwen forgive Max so easily?

“David.” called Max after he noticed how quiet his oldest son had become.  It was never a good thing when David got too quiet after he had been angry only moments before, but he paused when his son held up his hand. 

“I believe you when you say you have apologized and mean to make amends to Indwen.  I believe you when you say you have matured and learned from your mistake and that you will never commit such a crime against your own coven again.  But for Indwen’s sake, for my mate’s sake, I cannot forgive you for what you did to her.  She believes you have repented enough, but I don’t and I know that you are to pay for your crime against her but I also know from our connection that she won’t truly make you do anything.  She wants nothing more than for things to go back to how they were those two months she spent with you.  Isn’t that right Indwen?” he asked as he turned his ice blue eyes towards his now subdued and slightly shaking mate.  “Answer me Indwen.  That’s all you want isn’t it?  To forget what he did.” he said gently. 

“he…he didn’t mean it.  It was a mistake.” she whispered as she bowed her head and held a blood pack in her hands so tightly that David and Max were sure it would burst.  It was obvious she was in denial, the only question though was just how long had she been in denial.  She had obviously had a very long time to remember that day and question why it had happened.  There had to be at least one question she had asked herself over and over again.  “I was just a slave.” she continued after a moment, her voice starting to become more emotional.  “I…I obviously did something wrong.  That’s why he chose me.” 

“Indwen,” said Max with disbelief in his voice and wide eyes.  “Surely you don’t believe that.”  But Indwen didn’t hear him, she didn’t think as she allowed centuries of questions and thoughts to overwhelm her.  The truth that had finally been revealed the previous night left her and all she could do was voice the conclusions she had come to. 

“I was just a girl.  I wasn’t anything special.  I wasn’t strong, I wasn’t smart, I wasn’t a male, I had no rights.  I was property and my family proved that by selling me.  It was only proven again and again, that I was no more than an extra mouth to feed and a burden to my master.  I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t strategize, I couldn’t stand up for myself without consequences.  A female’s place was to be admired and subservient.  To do what she was bid and to obey her master at all times.  If you did as told, made yourself willing to your master’s whims then the chance of being kept close increased.  But if you disobeyed or became a nuisance then you ended up at auction or worse.  Obviously I was a nuisance.  It’s the only conclusion I can come up with.  Why would he chose one of his precious sons when I was just a nuisance?”

At this point tears were coursing down her face.  For four centuries she had wanted to say these words to her sire and it was all building up to the one question she had never been able to answer, the one question she had always wanted to hear be answered by him.  Dropping the pack she walked over to Max and fell to her knees grabbing onto his pants, her tears coming harder and harder as the question fought its way to the surface. 

“What did I do wrong?!” she cried brokenly.  With pain filled eyes, Max looked at the trembling form clinging to his legs.  He could feel the tears starting to soak through the fabric, but he didn’t care.  Indwen was allowing him to fully see the pain and torment he had put her through for so long and the only answer he had to give her was far from enough to ever be able to make up for it.  There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do to ever make up for what he had done. 

Placing his hand atop her head, he ran his fingers through her silky hair slowly and soothingly.  Just like he had done during those two months so long ago.  And with a guilt ridden voice, he gave her the answer she had been searching for for so long. 

“Nothing.” he said gently, knowing it did nothing to lessen the blow his words carried.  “You did nothing wrong.”  With a shuddering cry Indwen burst out sobbing, her head buried in Max’s legs as she clung to him.  For four centuries she had sought desperately for the reason why she had been chosen, what exactly it was she had done wrong to be tortured so and all along it had been nothing.  She had always tried to tell herself that if she had ever been able to ask the question, ever been able to find out the reasoning, she would have taken the answer with acceptance since it had been her fault.  But this, this wasn’t what she had prepared for.  It wasn’t her fault, she had done nothing to be punished as such and it only made the pain so much worse because Max had truly been the only master she had ever loved.  The only one that had treated her as something more than just a pretty object and now…now…

“…wen let go.  You need to let go.”  Not hearing the gentle voice that spoke to her, Indwen continued to cling to Max, completely inconsolable and with a sigh David gently pried her hands off of him and turned her so she would latch onto him.  When she had done so, he placed his arms around her back and beneath her legs before he stood and turned towards their bedroom only to pause for a second. 

“Unless I’m around.  I don’t want you to come near her.  You’ve done enough, so just stay away.” and with that he took Indwen back to their bedroom leaving Max alone with his grief. 

“Yes, I’ve done enough.” he said to the silent room. 


	15. The Mating Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indwen's distress is causing her pain and Sam is willing to take David head on in order to help her. However, a secret that's been hidden for six years comes to light and now Dwayne and Paul have their hands full with two very primal vampires. Who knew the Mating Pull could be so dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I AM SO SORRY!! I know it's been a lot longer than usual since I've updated this story but a lot of things have happened recently so I haven't had much time. Between trying to get scholarships so I can go back to college and finish a degree, planning a little side business to make extra money and taking care of my mother who recently broke her hip, it's been hectic. I really hope you guys like this chapter and please, please, please leave a comment to let me know what you think.   
> Also I am adding a new Lost Boys story to My Works so keep an eye out. I have about seventy four pages written for this one, so keeping it updated for a while should be no problem unlike this one where I've run out of what I have already written an now have to come up with more of the story. Please read that and let me know what you think. It's another David/OFC story, but this time Lucy has a niece who comes to live with them. I'll post the first two chapters, to give you a bit, so please read it and leave a comment.   
> Thanks so much for the support!   
> Dulinneth

It had been hours since Indwen had received the answer to her question and during that time she cried and cried while being held in the arms of her mate.  David of course was at a loss for what to do.  Indwen hadn’t cried this much the previous night and certainly not on such an emotional level.  From what he was feeling through their bond it was almost as though Max had betrayed her again and in a way that was essentially what had happened.

Knock, knock. 

Looking up from the crying figure upon his lap, David growled at the door, his eyes beginning to turn feral as the door opened slightly and Marko peeked in. 

“Get out.” he growled dangerously, allowing the mating pull to take over so he could protect his mate.  Placing his hands up in surrender, Marko slowly stepped in, leaving the door open enough for him to beat a hasty exit if he needed to while David only tightened his grip about Indwen and allowed his fangs to descend. 

“David,” began Marko quietly and submissively with his head down.  “Sam wants to see Indwen.  He’s worried she’ll hurt herself if she doesn’t calm down soon.” 

“She’s my mate!” he growled out in reply to Marko’s request.  “I’ll care for her, not Sam!”  Marko sighed, he should have known David would react like this.  Most vampires became extremely territorial of their mates and more dangerous if their mating was still fairly new and if their mate was in distress.  Indwen was both which made the matter even more treacherous.  But Sam had given a valid argument as to why he needed to see Indwen and get her calmed down.  That was the only reason he was in the bedroom in the first place on Sam’s behalf while the others waited in the hall silently in case they were needed.  

“David, we know she’s your mate.  She’ll only ever be your mate, but Indwen needs help.” pressed Marko.

“I can help her.” growled David while his fangs started to retreat, his more sensible side beginning to come to the surface. 

“No, you can’t.” he said quietly, his head still bowed while not making eye contact.  If he stood normal and spoke normal than the chance of David being sent into a murderous rampage was great and there was no telling if David would be able to stop himself before he did something stupid and would likely later regret.  “David, you have only just met her.  You don’t know what she needs yet.  Let Sam teach you.  That’s all he’s offering.  To teach you how to care for Indwen so she doesn’t hurt herself unknowingly.”  Slowly, the truth of Marko’s words began to get to David and within a few tense minutes, David’s eyes had returned to normal and he felt the mating pull’s hold over him recede enough for his rational thought to come fully to the surface. 

Looking down at his mate, David couldn’t help but be a bit weary of Sam taking care of her.  But then again, he was even more weary of what would happen should she continue to cry the way she had for the past several hours.  He needed help.  He had no idea what to do and he was not in a position where he could wait and calculate his possible moves. 

“Let him in.” he said with his usual tone of voice.  “Tell the others to come in as well.  If I snap it’ll take all of you to catch me.” 

Nodding his head, Marko opened the door a little farther and motioned for the others to join them.  Just out of the corner of his eye he could see Dwayne whispering into Sam’s ear to keep his head down so he didn’t set off David by accident. 

“Close the door, I don’t want others butting in.” 

“That’s not wise David.” said Dwayne at he caught his brother’s eyes.  As David’s second and the one who had spent the most time with David period, he had a little more leeway when it came to David’s trust and not setting him off right away.  “If you snap then Sam needs to be able to run.”  David growled, not liking that the others could easily see what was happening if they came down to the underground house. 

“Close the door.”

“Michael is keeping everyone upstairs.  No one will bother us.” 

“You’re sure?” he questioned, increasing his hold on Indwen when Sam started to get too close for his comfort only for Marko to stand in front of the young man and stop him for a second.

“Don’t approach them until he says so.”

“But…”

“It’s not safe Sam.  This isn’t normal Vampire law here.  This is the Mating Pull and it’s the most dangerous aspect of being a vampire that you can mess with.  Indwen is in distress and David is just about running on primal mode to keep her safe.  Not to mention that their bond is extremely new, so he feels the need to stake his claim on her by keeping others away.  He’s able to see for the moment that he can’t help her on his own but we have to approach this carefully.  He could revert in an instant and then we’ll be hard pressed to keep him back and you’ll need to make a run for it understood?”  Nodding his head now that the reality of the situation had been revealed to him, Sam listened to Marko and allowed the cherubic vampire to dictate his moves for the moment while Dwayne talked David down a little more so he could try to make the situation as safe as possible for Sam and them. 

“You’re sure Michael will keep everyone upstairs?” questioned David. 

“Until we tell them to come down, they’ll remain upstairs.” answered Dwayne.  “We even covered Sam’s room in case the sun comes up before Indwen is settled.”  Staring at his longest friend and brother, David sighed after a minute knowing that Dwayne would never lie to him in such a situation.  The repercussions were too great for him to lie and chance getting caught. So with a nod of his head, he gave his consent for the door to remain open before he took a deep breath and turned his attention to Sam. 

“What do I have to do?” he questioned with a monotone voice.  It was taking everything he had not to bark out an order at the young man.  With a nod from Marko and a few more whispered instructions, Sam slowly stepped towards the bed, stopping when David growled at him once more, and keeping his head down and his voice submissive he spoke.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say, but it seems to be the only thing that works when she gets like this.” he started off.  His words only made David growl even more but he stopped his feral side from reappearing when Indwen let out another keening wail. 

“What.  Do I.  Have to do?” he questioned once more with difficulty.  “Be quick.”

“You need to strip her to her underwear.” 

“WHAT?!”  Preparing to jump for Sam, David paused when Indwen tightened her hold about him at his outcry and watched as Paul and Marko jumped in front of Sam for safety.  Growling lowly and dangerously in his throat, he eyed the young man with a feral calculating gaze, trying to gauge whether or not Sam was being serious or doing something incredibly stupid and just not thinking.

“When she’s like this I’ve found that the only way to really get her to calm down is to give her a massage.  Crying makes her head hurt worse than it already does and then it starts to travel down her back to her scars.  Her crying right now is probably due more to pain than her being upset.” he explained quickly and staring at him, David realized that he was probably right.  Indwen was so distraught that he hadn’t been able to truly gauge her condition through their bond and her mental anguish had probably faded and left her distraught due to the physical pain she was most likely in now. 

Shaking his head, David inwardly sighed.  There was so much about Indwen that he was going to have to learn.  She wasn’t a vampire and she wasn’t a human.  She was somewhere in between and that left a lot of unknown territory for him to discover about her.  The most prominent piece of information being for the moment that she felt pain almost like a human and that it could become crippling like it was now. 

“Boys turn away.  Only Sam may see.” he ordered.

“But…!” cried out Marko, concerned for Sam’s sake.  All it took was a split second and Sam could be dead before they knew it.  As long as they were watching David for the slightest hint that he was going to attack, than the chances of Sam coming out unscathed were greatly diminished.  But if they weren’t watching, then Sam stood virtually no chance if David snapped. 

“She’s my mate.  I won’t have you looking at her!” barked out David while Marko growled, his own feral side beginning to show. 

“And I won’t allow you to put my mate in danger!  I’m not turning around!” he yelled back before everyone froze and stared at him with wide eyes including David. 

“Wait..what?!” cried Paul forgetting that there was one, no scratch that, two very primal vampires in the room now who both felt a need to protect their mates.  Sam just stared at Marko in shock for a moment before he looked around the room and noticed all of the stares aimed at him. 

“I…I need to sit down.” he mumbled while moving to sit at the table across the room.  This was way too much information for him to handle at the moment.  First, he was trying to get used to his mom’s loving presence being around him once more.  Then he was worrying about Indwen and hoping that David didn’t think her too much work to go through with the mating.  On top of that, he was fretting about when Max would give him the blood and have him make his first kill and now he had a mate.  Which turned out to be Marko.  The one who always seemed to be watching him when he wasn’t off feeding, or coming to see if everything was alright alongside his brother.  Complimenting his new talents left and right, inquiring about his years more in depth than the others, giving him a hug before he went to bed…holy hell, how had he not noticed sooner?!

“When did you know?” questioned David evenly while he looked at the shocked young man sitting across the room before he looked back to his second oldest brother. 

“When Laddie attacked him.” he stated, his own voice even as well.  Everyone was shocked.  That long?  Marko had known that Sam was his mate for six years? 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“He was going through enough, I didn’t want to add this to it.”

“So when were you planning on telling us?” 

“…” 

“Marko?” questioned David warningly.  He was not in the mood for this but his curiosity was winning out and if his feral side could be convinced that Sam wasn’t a threat to his claim on Indwen, then maybe it would be easier to accept his help.  “When were you planning to tell him?”

“After he had turned.”

“Why wait?”

“I didn’t want him to stress any more than he already is.  His plate is still full and if I had waited then at least he would have approached me wondering what the pull he felt was.  It would have been so much easier to have let him come to me.”  With that last statement, Marko almost sounded defeated.  Like he was worried that Sam would distance himself from him because it was just too much to deal with at the moment. 

A second passed in silence while David watched the two before he saw what he had been looking for.  Sam relaxing in his seat as he listened to Marko’s confession.  It wasn’t much in the way of a gesture, but for David it spoke volumes.  Sam would accept Marko because Marko wasn’t going to push him to mate immediately.  He would be patient, just as he had been. 

“You can watch for Sam’s sake.  Dwayne, Paul, turn around.”  Listening immediately the two did as told knowing that with Marko watching, David would attack him first before he shot after Sam.  “Sam come here.” 

“uh…yeah.”  Walking over, Sam took the clothing as David carefully removed them from the still sobbing Indwen, although her cries had turned into more of whimpers as what was obviously immense pain began to overcome her.  Once she was in her underwear, David looked towards Sam for the next step.  “Lay her on her stomach.  Dwayne can you grab that bottle on the shelf there.  The oil?” 

“Yeah.”  Grabbing the bottle, Dwayne tossed it behind him before Marko caught it and handed it to Sam. 

“What’s that?” questioned David, a warning growl building in his throat even though he knew exactly what it was for.  But his feral side was still showing so any step needed to be voiced to calm it enough for Sam to get close. 

“It’s lavender and honey dew oil.  The scent is pretty soft for her senses so it doesn’t add to her pain and the honey dew helps calm her down while the lavender helps her to sleep.  It’s very affective.” 

“What eases her pain?”

“The massage usually.  Sometimes she has to take a hot bath instead, but that’s only happened twice.” 

“How many times has this happened?”

“Five?” questioned Sam as he thought about it for a moment.  “The first time was maybe three months after James had died.  She’d been hiding in her room all day and I couldn’t get her out.”

“So what did you do?”

“Barged my way in.”

“What?!” cried Marko.  “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Yeah well like with Laddie that one time, I was more concerned for Indwen than I was my personal safety.  Of course, that was when I learned that she has spectacular self-control, cause she hissed at me like she did the other day.  However, she wasn’t able to throw things at me like she did then.  Several hours later and several attempts to find something that worked, this was the last option and it worked.”  David was still unsure when it came to allowing Sam to touch his mate in such a way, but her shaking was increasing and she was growing quieter too.  

“hu..rts…”  Feeling what he now realized was pain through his and Indwen’s bond, David growled as it grew stronger.  He didn’t have a choice, there was no time for Sam to verbally instruct him and Indwen’s pain was increasing every minute.  If he wanted his mate to gain some relief then he was going to have to push his feral side as far away as possible and allow Sam to touch her. 

“Help…her.  Ease her pain.  But be quick.” he ground out and looking towards Marko for reassurance that David wasn’t going to jump him the second he got close, Sam nodded his head and slowly approached the bed. 

The second he got close and crawled upon the bed, he could see David’s eyes flash orange before Marko growled in warning and the entire room grew tense. 

“This isn’t going to work.” muttered Dwayne.  “David, Paul and I need to turn around.  The situation was dangerous with just you acting feral, now it’s downright suicidal for Sam with both you and Marko acting feral.  Paul and I need to watch you both.”  Of course, Dwayne wanted to say that the safest option was just for the four of them to leave Indwen and Sam alone but David and Marko would never do such simply because of the situation at hand. 

A loud growl drew him from his thoughts and tensing in case he was jumped from behind, he breathed a sigh of relief when he and Paul were told to turn around, although their eyes had to remain on David and Marko respectively.  At least David was starting to use his head again. 

“David?” questioned Sam once he felt a little more secure now that there were more eyes watching for an attack.  “May I help Indwen?”  David growled once more, still uneasy with the thought but he nodded his head slowly. 

“Do it.” 

“Ok.  Um, not to sound bossy but…pay attention.  It would be wiser if I used this chance to teach you so you can do this next time.”  Raising an eyebrow in surprise that Sam was actually using his backbone against him in such a situation, David felt a bit of respect for the young man build within him and nodding his head that he would do so, he concentrated on what Sam was about to do.  “Fair warning, she’s going to scream for a few moments but once it starts working she’ll calm down.”

“Why will she scream?” he ground out not liking the thought.

“Do you remember ever having Charlie horses?” asked Sam.  David had to think for a second before he nodded his head that yes, he remembered what a Charlie horse was when he was human.  “Remember how you’d go to massage it out and it’d get worse before it started getting better?”  Again, David nodded.  “It’s like that.” 

“Then get it over with.”  Turning their attention to Indwen, Sam moved along and started, making sure that David was watching his moves as he gently laid his hands on Indwen’s back and began to apply pressure.  Just as he had said she would, Indwen screamed in pain as he started before her cries began to grow once more. 

“I know, I know.  But just hang on a little longer.  You’ll feel better soon.” he said soothingly as he pushed forward while Dwayne helped reel David in with a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“It hurts.” cried Indwen. 

“I know.  Deep breaths, deep breaths.”  As the minutes passed, Indwen slowly began to calm down, her body going from tense and shaking to limp and exhausted.  A few times, Sam switched with David, showing him how much pressure to use, where to massage and how and with his vampiric mind he caught on quickly.  Thankfully, with his attention so focused on Sam’s instructions and how well it was working to help Indwen too, his feral side had completely relaxed and all that was left was the normal, cool, calculating David that everyone was used too. 

“mmm.”  Turning her head and pulling her arms closer to her body, Indwen let out a sigh of relief as she finally calmed down and everyone else let out their own sighs as well. 

“Phew.  That’s the longest that’s ever taken before apart from the first time.” said Sam as he pulled away and got off the bed.  Walking passed Marko and Paul, he dug into the set of drawers before him before he pulled out a soft light blue nighty and headed back to hand it to David.  “Here.  The material is light and soft so it won’t get uncomfortable with the oil on her skin.  However, only pull the sheet over her so she’s a little cool while she sleeps.  She says it feels good on her back after the pain.”  Nodding his head, David took the article of clothing before he started to place it on his mate. 

“Sam, put two packs of blood in that warming machine.  When they’re ready I want Dwayne to bring them to me.” 

“Sure.  I’ll go do that.  Um, M…Marko?  Would you…come with me?”  Surprised by that request, the cherubic blonde was unsure of what to say before he felt a push from behind him and turned to see Paul snickering for a moment before he gave him a wink and waved at him to go. 

“uh…sure.”  Walking to the door with Sam, Marko turned towards the others and said his good days before he left them, Paul following behind a moment later. 

“You going to be okay?” asked Dwayne, knowing that what had happened had worn on the bleach blonde quite a bit. 

“Yeah.” replied David quietly.

“You sure?  The mating pull can ware on you quite a bit, especially if you’re trying to fend it off.”

“I’m fine Dwayne.  Thanks for asking.”  Nodding his head, Dwayne made to leave the room as well when he paused once more at the door.  “Thank you…for keeping me grounded.  I probably would have attacked Sam when Indwen screamed if it hadn’t been for you.”

“She’s your mate David.  She was in distress.  It was only natural that you felt the need to protect her.”  Opening the door, Dwayne made to leave as well.  “I”ll bring you those blood packs in a few minutes.  I’ll also have Lucy make you something quick as well.” 

“Thanks.” 

Once David was alone with Indwen, he settled her so she was upon his lap once more and her head was resting against his shoulder.  At the moment she had her eyes closed and David could feel through their bond the pain that was slowly but surely receding.  Of course, he knew that the second she opened her eyes, the likelihood of the pain returning was going to be high until her eyes were back to normal. 

“mmm…david?” questioned Indwen when she heard a ripping sound before something was being placed over her eyes. 

“Just relax.  You’re fine.” he said softly as he finished tying the makeshift blindfold over her eyes. 

“what are you doing?”

“Stopping you from opening your eyes.” he answered simply.  “And don’t say you won’t.  I know you will and when you do your pain will come back.” 

“oh.”  Quieting down once more, Indwen didn’t argue with David.  She was too drained to do so and instead she allowed him to care for her.  “where’s Sam?”

“He went to bed.”

“so early?”  David chuckled.

“It’s almost dawn.  He went to bed just like you need too.”

“i’m not tired.”

“Don’t lie.” He chided softly.  “You’re exhausted and even if you weren’t, I’d still make you sleep.  You need to rest whether you like to or not.”

“but I normally only sleep once every three days.”

“Not anymore, do you understand me?  I don’t know what all is different about you apart from the obvious things so far,  but sleeping once every three days cannot be healthy for you.  You’re going to sleep regularly and you’re going to feed regularly as well.  No buts, no excuses, no nothing.  Got it?”  Sighing, Indwen nodded her head. 

“yes David.” she said quietly. 

“Don’t get upset.” he said as he ran his hand through her hair and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“i’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m a burden.  I’m sure you never expected…this…when you thought of finding your mate.”  David was silent for a minute at Indwen’s confession. 

“You’re right.” he said, watching as her shoulders shook a bit.  “I never expected you when I thought about my mate.  To be honest, I had always believed that when I found my mate they would be some dimwitted bimbo who liked to shop and yap incessantly.  That seems to be the main type of girl I run across now a days.  Especially in the big cities and a place like Santa Carla.  But I seem to have gotten lucky.  I’ve found a mate who’s refined, beautiful, intelligent, caring…”

“don’t lie.”

“Why would I lie?  I told you I’m not one to spare people’s feelings.  I’ll tell you the truth and I won’t give a damn if it hurts your feelings or not.”  Gripping her chin, he tilted her head up a bit, mindful of the tenderness that was still encompassing her back and neck.  With a soft chuckle, he brushed his lips across hers gently.  “If I tell you something, especially something about you, then know I’m only speaking the truth.” 

“but I…”

“But nothing.” he said pressing his lips against hers softly, feeling through their bond the slight amount of panic that was beginning to form from his action before he pulled back.  “You are my mate Indwen.  And I will never look at you as a burden or an ill fate.   I never expected my mate to be perfect, but you’re pretty close.  What happened to you was not your fault.  It will never be your fault and I’m not going to groan that my mate isn’t some blonde chick who enjoys draping herself over the next hot guy she sees.  In fact, I’m kind of glad I found someone loyal and especially someone who respects herself a lot more than dressing to please someone’s sexual desires only.” 

“oh.” she breathed out breathlessly as he pressed his lips against hers again, effectively silencing any protest she might have had.  For a second, she felt the panic beginning to build again, but David wasn’t doing anything else but kissing her.  He was even leaving her room to turn away from him if she desired.  But the kiss was soft, sweet and Indwen felt safe for once by the action that she remembered to always be forceful and rough.  Of course, the bond with David was helping immensely and after a moment he pulled away and quickly sliced his wrist. 

David didn’t give Indwen a second to put up a fight once he had felt her calm down again and give into the kiss.  With her limp and compliant, probably a little bit in shock, he moved to feed her since he knew the whole fiasco of the night had occurred before she was able to feed.  Pressing his bleeding wrist against her mouth, he sighed thankfully when she didn’t put up a fight this time and willingly she sunk her fangs into his wrist and began to drink. 

“That’s it.  Drink your fill.” he encouraged her softly.  When a few moments had passed, he quietly pulled his wrist back and allowed it to heal before he stood with her in his arms and set her beneath the covers of the bed.  “Go to sleep, you need to rest.”  No sooner had she obeyed him, David looked up when there was a knock on the door.  “Come in.” he called as he pulled the sheet up over her. 

“I brought you some food.” said Dwayne as he entered and shut the door behind him.  The others were beginning to come down for the day now that he had given the ok and he didn’t want David to go off if he saw Max.  Setting down the tray on the table, Dwayne watched as David finished settling Indwen before he turned and walked over to him. 

“Was there any trouble?”

“No, but Max is thinking about heading back to Santa Carla in the next couple of nights.”

“Good.”

“No, it’s not.”  David growled as his eyes glowed yellow while he picked up one of the blood packets.

“And why the hell not?” he questioned, tearing into it with vigor and spilling some in the process. 

“David.  Indwen obviously wants to try to reconnect with Max.  She has the right to do that.”

“Like hell she does.  He’ll only cause her more pain!”

“And that may be, but the fact still remains!” pressed Dwayne as he locked eyes with David, showing just how serious he was.  “This is their past David.  Not yours.  Only they can decide what to do with it and Indwen obviously wants the right to take what was denied to her.” 

“I won’t allow it.”

“You don’t have that right.  Even if you believe you do as the dominant.  Max is King and Indwen is his heir.  Do you really believe that you can control her desires?  She’ll go around you no matter what, just like she did tonight, and Max is so guilt ridden that he’ll do whatever she commands and only what she commands, not you.”

“Get out.” 

“David, I know you don’t want to hear this, but it is the truth and you need to accept that.”

“I said get out!”

“You can’t deny her her retribution.  Max must pay and only she can decide his fate.”  With that, Dwayne turned towards the door and left a seething vampire in his wake.  He knew David wouldn’t have liked to hear what he had to say but he had to say it.  As much as David wanted to believe he had control over how much contact Indwen had with Max, he didn’t.  The simple fact that she had broken his command to stay away from Max had proved that. 

Normally, the submissives obeyed without a second thought at the beginning of a mating, simply because the mating pull was so strong until some time had passed, but Indwen had broken it because of how severe the nature of her and Max’s relationship was.  David didn’t have a chance in hell of breaking that bond between the two and if he tried to physically interfere, he would come out in danger, because even though Max had said that he would not stand in the way of David seeking vengeance on his mate’s behalf, Max would never allow David to harm him gravely or kill him.  Self-preservation was ingrained in vampires, especially when attacked by their own. 

Shutting the door to his and Laddie’s bedroom, Dwayne looked towards the hyper young man sitting upon the bed.  It was hard to think that Laddie was already fourteen and that in just four more years he would truly be one of them.  It was almost as if he had just blinked and the short little child that he had found dying on the filthy ground of a deserted alley was now sitting before him, a couple feet taller, a head of once shaggy hair now starting to straighten out under the weight of his locks that he had allowed to grow and a face that was so much more mature than the first time he had seen it hidden beneath dirt and blood.  He had missed so much of Laddie’s life searching for Sam and he…

“Hey!  I found a tv and vcr!  They were hidden in the wall, isn’t that so cool?!”  Smirking, Dwayne walked over and ruffled the young man’s hair. 

“Yeah.  Want to watch a movie?” 

“Sure!”

“Go grab one from the entertainment room.”

“Ok!”  Watching as Laddie ran out the door, Dwayne sat upon the bed and removed his boots and coat.  It wasn’t the trademark one he had worn six years ago with the jaguar on it, but it was still the same color and he had allowed Marko to paint some of his ancestral symbols on it to make it more to his taste.  Yet again, he had witnessed the world change while the humans just moved through it all like a never ending dance. 

He would never have thought that this was what the world would become if he had been asked such a question before he had been made a hundred years ago.  But then again, that was the beauty of being a vampire.  He got to see first-hand for all of eternity an evolution that humans would only ever be able to read about and see in photos and videos and whatever else they came up with in the future to track time without realizing it. 

“Let’s watch this!”  Watching as Laddie rushed back into the room, Dwayne merely raised an eyebrow at the young man’s choice. 

“You’re sure?” he asked as Laddie went to put it in.

“Of course!  I want to see what people thought of you guys back then.”

“I don’t think Nosferatu is the way to go.”

“But it’s a horror movie classic!”

“Fine, we’ll watch it.  But when I start laughing don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Why would you laugh?”

“Because of the big scandal that was involved with this movie.”

“Scandal?  What?  About vampires?”

“More or less.  You see, the reason copyrighting exists now is because Nosferatu is essentially a plagiarism of Bram Stroker’s Dracula.”

“But the original Dracula movie came out way after this movie.”

“Yes, but the book is older than Nosferatu.”

“Oh.” 

“Exactly.  Now press play, it’s getting late and you need to go to bed soon.” 

“Fine.”

 

“Sam…”

“Go wait in my room please.  I’ll be there in a moment after I place these in the warmer for David.”  Speaking with a quiet voice, Sam continued to the underground kitchen while Marko just watched him a tired expression before he did as asked. 

Entering the underground room, Marko walked about it and took in everything.  This was the first time he had been in this room of Sam’s, the boy normally slept upstairs, or had been since they had appeared.  Instantly he could see that this was the boy’s sanctuary.  Everywhere he looked there was something on display, something kept in pristine condition and each had a little tag at the bottom of them. 

It didn’t much for him to understand why these items were so important to him.  Many of the items were their Christmas presents to them and Sam had obviously cherished them all in his time of separation from them.  It must have been as hard if not harder for Sam to do what he had done and this was his way of coping. 

Pausing in his musings, Marko turned as the door opened and the object of his unease entered the room.  Sam didn’t look at him as he shut the door behind him before he walked over to the bed and sat down, a semi tense stillness filling the room. 

“Sam…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Sam interrupting him.  For a minute, Marko just stared at him before he sighed and walked over to sit beside him. 

“I didn’t want to put you through more than what you were already going through.”

“That didn’t work out too well though, did it?”

“Sam…I’m sorry.  I wish I would have paid more attention.  If I had then maybe…”

“It wasn’t your fault.  I’m human still and at that time I was living in a house of vampires.  It wasn’t fair to all of you.”

“If it wasn’t fair to anyone Sam, it was you.  David and I tried so hard to change Max’s mind about letting you drink but he didn’t want you to deal with the pain like Laddie.”

“That was for the best.  At least I believe it was.”

“You ran away.  To another country no less!”

“I went on vacation.” said Sam with a shrug of his shoulders.  “Figured it would be the last one I would get from you all for a while.”  Looking up towards the cherubic vampire, Sam paused in his mirth when he saw the deep frown on Marko’s face.  “Ma…”

Pausing, Sam stared at the mane of curly blonde hair that invaded his vision while his mind seemed to shut down as a pair of soft lips captured his own in a firm, possessive kiss.  Within seconds the lips had receded and all Sam could do was stare bewildered at the anxious looking vampire in front of him.  With a shaky sigh, Marko stared at him in apology.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” he said to Sam’s bewildered gaze.  “You’re not…”

“Do it again.” 

“Huh?”

“Do.  It.  Again.”  Grinning now, Marko jumped atop Sam and pushed him down onto the mattress before he claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, his hands beginning to wander over the toned body and beneath his clothes so he could feel the hot skin beneath his cold fingers.  “mmm…Marko..” panted Sam as the vampire began to trail down his neck.  “Marko…not yet.  Not…AH!”  Arching up against the cherubic vampire as a set of arms wrapped around him and held him close, Sam stared at the ceiling with wide eyes as he felt his strength begin to fade.  “mmm…mar…”

“Shh.” whispered Marko as he pulled back and repositioned Sam so he was laying more comfortably upon the bed.  “It’s alright.”

“why…did you…do that?” he asked tiredly as Marko started pulling his clothes off. 

“Like I said, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you.  I’m not about to let you get away again.”  Stripping Sam down to his boxers before he did the same to himself, Marko moved to lay beside the exhausted young man before he pulled the covers over the them.  Grasping Sam’s face, Marko turned it to face him, claiming the soft set of lips again and again as Sam tried to voice unsuccessfully the confusion he was feeling at Marko’s actions.  ‘sssam?’  Jumping a little at the sudden voice in his head, Sam stared at Marko questioningly, wondering if it was just the bloodloss or something else.  ‘Can you hear me?’ he heard and seeing that Marko hadn’t moved his lips, Sam just nodded dumbly that yes he had.  ‘A lot of times, a vampire’s mate is human.  And a lot of times, they’re unwilling to let them go.  Considering most first meetings are fearful since a lot don’t recognize their mate until they’re about to kill them, many vampires drink deeply from them before they take them somewhere safe to wake up.’

“why?”

‘I would have thought you’d figure that out considering the sudden link we now have.’ 

“oh.”  Marko chuckled before he kissed Sam yet again. 

‘Yeah.  They use the new link to slowly get to them.  Sometimes, they’re kind and take their time.  Getting their mates to come to them willingly.  Other times, they’re forceful, driving their mates almost insane before they claim them.  And then you have the few that just don’t care and turn and claim them almost the instant they find them.  Needless to say, those matings are hardly ever healthy and often times the mate commits suicide.’

“that’s…sad…”

‘I know.  That’s why I was taking my time.  I was hoping that the more you got to know me the more willing you would be.  But you ran away…and I was so scared that we would never find you the more time passed.  And now that we’ve found you…I didn’t want to chance losing you again.  I’ve been resisting the pull to mark you for days now, but now that you know and you wanted to speak…I…I couldn’t stop myself.  I…’

“it’s alright.”

‘No.  It’s not. You weren’t ready for this.’

“it’s just…a bond Marko.  you did what you…had to do.  i’m sorry I worried…you so much.”

‘Sam, as much as it hurt when you ran, it was for the best like you had said.  Nothing of the situation at the time was fair to you.  You did what you had to.  I’m just happy we found you.’

“me too.  i wasn’t sure if I could wait another year.”  Chuckling, Marko kissed Sam’s lips once more before he pulled him close and adjusted the covers over them some more. 

‘Good night Sam.’

“night Marko.”


	16. Indwen's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is packing to leave and Indwen doesn't want him to go. However, David doesn't plan on letting her stop him. Can she convince him otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Really really sorry for the hiatus of sorts. I've been having so much trouble writing for this story, I wasn't quite sure of which way to go. So I hope I chose the right direction and that you guys will like it. Hopefully the next update shouldn't take as long. Thanks! And please leave comments and kudos! :)

“I want to see him!”

“I don’t want you anywhere near him!”

“That’s not your decision!”

“The hell it isn’t!  I, am your mate!  I, am your protector!  If I think something is too dangerous than I have the right to forbid you from it in order to keep you safe!  And I say that Max is too dangerous for you to be near!  Look what he’s done to you!”

“I know!  Do you think I haven’t thought every day for the past four centuries of what he’s done to me?!  Do you think I haven’t thought of everything that I wanted to do to him in recompense for this?!  David…I…I’ve been around for so long that I’ve seen what happens when hatred is allowed to breed.  When it’s allowed to fester and ooze into a disgusting mass that it kills everything it touches.  I…I don’t want that.” said Indwen as she sat down upon her bed and stared at David with tired eyes.  “I’m so tired of seeing people do horrible things in the name of vengeance.  I don’t want to see anymore and I don’t want to be part of it.”

“Indwen,” said David as he walked over and took her hand into his.  “I’m not asking for your permission to kill him or hurt him.  I’m just asking for you to stay away from him.  He’s caused you enough grief.”

“i know.  I know he has.  But…haven’t you ever done something that you wished you could take back?  Just one moment in time when you chose the wrong path that lay before you?  I’ve seen it so many times.  I’ve watched what it does and I’ve felt its affects.  I feel it every day and I don’t want to feel it anymore.”

“And you don’t have to Indwen.  If you stay away from him, then he can never hurt you again.”  Indwen just shook her head. 

“You’re not being fair.”

“I’m keeping you safe.”

“He saved me…”

“He almost killed you!  And for a stupid wish to walk in the sun again!”

“That was four centuries ago!”

“He took everything from you!”

“But he gave me you!”  Pausing in his argument, David stared at his mate as she tightened her hold on his hand.  “He may have taken everything from me, but in the end he’s given it back.  Do you think that if he hadn’t changed, even just a little, you would have ever found me?  He never allowed his boys to go far from him in case of trouble.  He was always so close.  And here…here he’s allowed you to travel the globe and all to right a terrible error you made on Sam’s behalf.  He’s changed David.  He’s changed and I’ve had four centuries to forgive him and think about everything I wanted from our reunion if it ever happened.  I had so many different thoughts, so many different ideas but this…I never expected it to happen.  I never expected this day to come.  But it has and I can see that he’s changed.  David…I want my sire.  I want my father.  I won’t let you take this from me.  I’ve waited so long for it.”

“Indwen…What if he hurts you again?”

“Then it will be my fault.  But I want my chance.  Please…let me have it.  You can watch, you can make rules, but please, let me see him.”  A moment passed in silence before David sighed and nodded his head. 

“Alright.  I won’t stand in your way.  But if he hurts you again, then I will kill him.”

“thank you David.”  Leaning close to her mate, Indwen placed a hesitant kiss upon his cheek before she looked away embarrassed.  She had never taken boyfriends or sexual partners in her years.  She had never wanted any.  So now that her mate had appeared, she had to figure it out and it was proving difficult for her. 

Freezing when a chuckle filled her ears, Indwen’s blush deepend when David cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him before he claimed her lips softly.  “You don’t have to be so shy.  I won’t bite.  Yet.”  The blush only deepened at his words as he spoke of their soon to be mating night.  When he claimed her as his, he would mark her neck and she in turn his.  It was how vampire’s mated, by allowing their one to scar one of the most intimate and crucial places on their bodies.  Considering the neck was where they struck when they fed from their victims and it was the point from which they had been turned, the only ones vampires allowed near there were their mates because it became an erogenous zone after their transformation. Because of this, several vampires looked forward to finding their mates.  Some though just wanted the power it gave them since their mate they could usually control fairly easily through it too. 

“I’m sorry.  I’m not used to this.”

“I know.  But don’t worry.  We’ll figure it out.  Okay?”  Nodding her head, Indwen placed her hand against his as she pressed her cheek into his hand further. 

“thank you.  For understanding.”

“Don’t get used to it.  I don’t normally give into things I know are bad.  Understood?”

“Yes David.”  Smiling, David and Indwen shared another moment before they stood and walked towards the door.  Max was preparing to leave and Indwen wanted to stop him.  She really wanted this.  And now that David was behind her, she was going to take it. 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hun…are you sure about this?” asked Lucy as she watched Max pack his suitcase. 

“Yes dear.  I’m positive that this is for the best.  I’ll take Thorne and head back home.  You take your time and when you’re ready you call me and I’ll make the preparations.  Just make sure that Sam comes with you.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to leave Indwen?  Oh Max.  I’ve been thinking about this all day.  Sam has become so attached to Indwen.  I don’t want to take him from her if he’s not willing.”

“My dear,” said Max as he sat beside his wife and took her hand into his.  “Sam is going to have to begin his transition into the family in order to become a full member of the coven.  He’s going to have to adjust and learn how to control his new instincts and it will be better for him if he’s home with you and Michael until he’s had time to calm down.”

“Are you sure?” asked Lucy.

“I’m sure.  It will be better for Sam this way.  Besides, don’t you want him home with you?”

“I do.  I want him home so bad.  But if this is where he feels comfortable and at home then…Max I want him happy.  After everything that’s happened, I just want Sam to be happy.” 

“And he will be dear.  Once he’s had time to adjust, Sam will have the choice of choosing where he desires to be.  Since David is Indwen’s mate, he will most likely remain here with her and the boys will probably stay as well.  If Sam desires to come back, then he can.  I’m not taking him away permanently.  Alright?”

“Alright.”  Smiling now that her fears had been assuaged a bit, Lucy was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

“mmm…Max?” came a hesitant voice from the other side and staring at it in disbelief, Max slowly approached it. 

“Indwen?  Is that you dear?” he asked.

“y…yes.  May I come in?”

“Indwen.  I don’t want to hurt you further.  And I don’t want to cause strife between you and David.  I think it’s just best if we don’t speak.”

“It’s alright Max.  She talked me into it.” came David’s unamused voice.  For a moment, Max merely stared at the door, completely caught off guard by his second oldest’s voice.  “You going to open the door or not!” 

“uh…Yes.  Yes, of course.  One moment.”  Giving Lucy a confused look, Max quickly unlocked and opened the door before he stared at Indwen while David glowered at him from behind her.  It was obvious to see that he wasn’t happy about the situation, but it was also obvious to see that he wasn’t going to stand in Indwen’s way either.  Whatever his oldest childe had said to him, it had obviously worked. 

“m..may I come in?” asked Indwen, breaking the tense silence. 

“Yes my dear.  Please.  You and David both, come in.”  he said breaking out of his stupor before he opened the door a little wider and watched as they entered the room. 

“thank you.” said Indwen as she stood next to her mate while she fiddled with the fabric of her dress for the evening.  “uh…I…I hope we’re not interrupting anything.”

“Hmm?  Oh no.  Not at all.  I was just packing my things.  I think it would be best if I headed back home.  Lucy and the others will remain for a while before they return as well.  Of course, that is, if it is alright with you my dear.”  Looking at the nervous woman, Max could see that she was searching for the right words to say before she nodded her head slowly. 

“y..ye…”  Pausing, Indwen took a deep breath before she shook her head fiercely.  “No.  It’s not alright.” she said firmly.  “It’s not alright if you go home.  You’re not allowed to run away.  You’re not allowed to leave.  Not until I say so!  Because…because…I am your oldest.  I am your daughter.  And…and…I WANT MY FATHER!!”  Staring at her incredulous, Max found that he was at a loss for words.  He had never thought that after confessing the truth to her the other night that she would ever want anything to do with him again.  But it appeared that that wasn’t true, because here she was, declaring that she wanted him in her life. 

“I…I’m not…what was that?” he asked, completely flabbergasted before David scoffed and spoke with an annoyed voice. 

“As much as I tried to talk her out of it, she wants what you denied her four centuries ago.  She wants to regain a relationship with the first man who truly cared for her, even though you tossed her away in the end.  Got it Max?  That’s what she’s saying.”  Caught in his surprise still, Max watched as Indwen approached him before she leaned her head against his chest and buried her hands into his shirt.

“please don’t go athair.” she pleaded quietly and feeling his dead heart hurt at the tone in her voice, Max brought his arms up to wrap about her while he ran one hand through her hair as a sigh fell from his lips.

“A thaisce (uh HASH-keh).” he said in a voice that sounded old and wise.  “I never should have let you go.” 

The moment was bittersweet.  Filled with a sorrow centuries old and a hope for atonement of some kind, Max and Indwen forgot everything around them for the moment before it was broken. 

“That’s enough.  Get away from him Indwen.” ordered David with a small growl. 

“but you said…”

“I said you could see him.  I never said you could touch him.  And I don’t want him to touch you either.  He’s done enough to you.”  Looking down towards the ground with a sad expression on her face, Indwen slowly nodded her head before she pulled away from her father and walked back to her mate. 

“yes david.”  However, before Indwen could get more than three feet away from her sire, she froze when Max grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. 

“No.” said Max.  “If Indwen desires physical contact the way a parent gives their child, then she has a right to it even if you do not agree David.”

“Let.  Her.  GO!” growled David angrily as his eyes glowed yellow and his nails turned into claws.  “She is my mate!  You have no say over my commands!”

“And I am her sire!  If I want to see my daughter then I will see her and you will not keep me from her!  I believe that as long as I don’t harm her or order her to do anything then you should have no say in what she and I do.  Especially considering the fact that I know you will be watching us every moment.”  David growled at the authoritative voice Max held, but he soon calmed his ire when he saw just how much their arguing was frightening not only Indwen but Lucy. 

In an attempt to get the other to back down, David and Max had unknowingly pushed their minds out towards each other and had ended up catching the two females in the crossfire as well.  The fear from them was palpable and it was understandable as well since they had never felt this kind of power before.  Lucy because she was so new and Indwen because she had kept herself in a life of seclusion from other vampires.  So he backed down and merely contented himself with glaring at Max who returned it with vigor. 

“Fine.” he said, his voice firm.  “Do what you want.  But I will be watching.  And I’ll warn you now Max.  You hurt her one more time.  And I will kill you.”  Max simply nodded his head as he released Indwen so she could run to her mate for comfort while he moved back to wrap Lucy in a soothing hug.

“I would ask for nothing more.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was around midnight and everyone was beginning to congregate at the house once more.  After the deal had been struck between David and Max for his and Indwen’s supervised visits, Indwen, Lucy and Sam had all headed into the kitchen so they could make “breakfast”.  Normally, Indwen would have been cooking dinner for Sam around then, but he and Laddie, who also needed the human meal, had slept the day away like her and therefore breakfast was needed.  It was the most important meal of the night after all. 

So after they had made two large quiches to sate everybody’s human appetites along with some fresh biscuits, the now large family sat down to their first real meal together.  At first, the atmosphere had been tense.  Everyone was sure that a fight would break out at some point simply because David kept glaring at Max, while the older vampire merely ignored him and ate his food.  Of course, after a pleading look from Indwen, David had cooled his ire a bit and gone back to his plate before Marko decided to break the tension all together and get them on a topic they could all enjoy.

“So Sam.” he began as he turned his attention towards his would be mate who was sitting beside him.  “You said that when Grandpa Emerson came to visit, you guys did some pretty cool things.  Care to share?” Sam just nodded his head as he took another biscuit and started to butter it before he looked across the table at Indwen who was sitting beside Lucy. 

“Yeah.  Hey Indwen, which story should we tell them?” he asked.  There were several stories they had, but trying to figure out one that would calm everyone down was going to be difficult. 

“Hmm…”  It took a minute of contemplation but after that Indwen snapped her fingers with a sudden smile while Sam seemed to catch onto her train of thought. 

“The Blarney Stone!” they said together.  Soon the entire room was filled with laughter as everyone listened to how Grandpa Emerson had kissed the blarney stone with the assistance of several people before he had danced around like he was a new man.  Even David was laughing at the tale and with a more pleasant feeling taking over them all, they had finished breakfast on good terms before everyone had set out to feed. 

Of course, David had taken Indwen with him this time.  His hand wrapped firmly around hers as he set off without his brothers.  No one said a word.  They all had the feeling that Indwen tried to refrain from killing people when she could, so it was bound to be an emotional night, especially if David picked out their meals without her approval.  The others though, went off to find their own meals, outside of Indwen’s city of course, while Max, Lucy and Star all remained at the house and drank from the blood packs Sam had placed in the warmer for them. 

By the time midnight rolled around, everyone was back and they all noticed that Indwen was looking only at Max while her hands played with the fabric of David’s jacket who was merely watching his mate with amusement.  Apparently, she had pleased him when she had fed tonight, so he was more willing to be lenient with her and Max’s supervised visits. 

“mmm…Max?” asked Indwen hesitantly. 

“Yes my dear?” he replied curiously, looking at David with a cautious glance for a moment. 

“wo…would you…um…entertain me…for a while?”  Staring at her for a moment, Max nodded his head after he looked towards his wife who simply nodded her head as well, encouraging him to do so. 

“Certainly, my dear.”  Within the next moment, a large smile had broken out on Indwen’s face and Max thought that that smile was worth whatever trouble David would throw at him.  So with a motion of his hand, he told Indwen to lead and he would follow and gladly she did so.  Her hand holding onto David’s as she lead him as well towards the library and down into the underground house away from everyone else.    

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So my dear,” began Max as he closed the door to Indwen and David’s bedroom before he took a seat at the table beside Indwen while David went over to sit upon the cushioned chairs near the wall filled with books.  “What shall I entertain you with?” 

“Hmmm…I…I don’t know.  Um…” she began, still so uncertain about everything.  “mmm…I guess.  I should start with business before the pleasantries.  W..what are your plans for Sam?” she asked, looking him in the eye.  Her charge was of the utmost importance at the moment and she needed to know what Max had planned for him before she could think about herself. 

“Samuel?  Well my dear.  I was hoping that once we returned home, Sam might come with us.  He is twenty after all, so he is more than old enough to endure the transformation so he can become a full-fledged member of the family.  Of course, I wouldn’t keep him from you.  Once he’s had time to adjust and regain control of himself once more, he and Marko will be able to choose where they wish to be.  They can either remain in Santa Carla or come live with you and David.  I assume of course, that you and David are going to stay here for a while as you both adjust to your new roles in each other’s’ lives, yes?”

“Indwen and I are going to stay here while I court her.  The others will go with you for the time being.  Marko so he can be close to his mate and Dwayne so he can catch up with Laddie.  Paul, I’m sure will run out of things to do here soon enough, so it would be better if you took him back with you anyways.”

“Yes, that was my thought as well.” he replied to David before he turned to look back at Indwen.  “Is that acceptable my dear?” 

“No.”  Pausing, both David and Max stared at Indwen surprised before they looked at each other and then back to her.

“No?” questioned Max confused. 

“No.  Sam’s request is to be turned when he turns twenty one.  That way he won’t have as many difficulties as some of the younger vampires have and so he also will have more control of himself during his transformation.  That’s little less than a year away.  I’m sure you can wait until then.” 

“Bu..but my dear.  It would be so much easier for him if he changed now.”

“No.  It will be easier for you and Lucy.  It won’t be easier for him.  The original plan before all of this happened was for him to remain here with me another year until the eve of his birthday.  Then, he would be sent home so that on his twenty first he would be with you and you could give him the blood as both of us knew you wouldn’t wait but a moment after his return to make sure you knew where he would be for all eternity.  That was the plan that he and I came up with and that was the plan that Grandpa agreed whole heartedly too.  And if I can, I’m going to see it through.  Grandpa and James entrusted me with Sam’s wellbeing during this time and at the moment before everything else I want to get too, Sam is my top priority and responsibility.  Just because all of you have come into the picture does not lessen that.”

Surprised by her words, Max and David both thought them over for a minute before they turned to each other.  They may have been on bad terms, but Indwen was right.  Business came first before petty arguments and at the moment Sam’s future needed to be decided.  Thankfully though, it only took a moment for them both to agree on a course of action and nodding to each other, they both turned to stare at the female waiting for their answer. 

“Agreed.  Sam will not drink until he is twenty one.”  A sigh of relief left Indwen’s lips at that and smiling at both of them, she gave them her thanks.

“Thank you.  I’m sure that once we tell Sam, his fears will lessen some.  He’s been so stressed since you all arrived.”  At that, Max and David frowned.  So much had been going on that they hadn’t really looked at Sam and how he might truly be handling the situation before him.  On the outside, he looked fine, happy that he had his family about him once more.  But on the inside, he must have been a wreck. 

‘Marko.’ called David out to his brother through their link. 

‘Yes?’

‘Make sure you’re watching Sam carefully.  Indwen fears he’s having trouble dealing with everything that’s been thrown at him.’

‘Yeah.  I’ve noticed.  But he and I are watching a movie in his room, so I think he’s okay for now.  We talked a bit earlier.  He’s wondering when Max will make him drink.  That seems to be what he’s worried about the most.’

‘Well then you can tell him he’s not going to turn till his twenty first birthday like was originally planned.  Indwen just argued over that part and Max and I agree.’

‘Seriously?!  You two are fine with Sam waiting another year?!’

‘I don’t care.  We have him now, you made a bond with him and he’s not going to run away again.  If he desires to wait another year that’s up to him.  Max was the one pushing for it but Indwen told us about how Grandpa and James sacrificed the last years of their lives to help Sam remain secret and safe till he was old enough and Max and I both agreed to honor their last mission.’

‘Oh.  Well then, I suppose that’s a good reason.  I’ll tell him after the movie’s over.  Thanks for the good news.’

‘Just make sure you take care of him. I’ve got to go.  Indwen’s calling.’

‘Make sure you take care of her too.’

‘Yeah.’

‘We have a lot of making up to do for them, don’t we?’

‘Sam, we can fix.  Indwen though…I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to make up for Max’s crimes.’

‘They’re not your crimes to repent for David.’

‘No, they’re Max’s.  But even still.  I’m her mate.  I have to deal with the aftermath more than he ever will.’

‘Yeah.’  Cutting their conversation off, David stood and walked over to the large rug that lay at the bottom of the bed where Max and Indwen were now seated upon the floor.  The rug was plush and the cushions made for good lounging.  But he couldn’t understand why they were down there in the first place.

“Why are you on the floor?” he asked as he moved to sit beside his mate.  Indwen just stared at him quietly for a moment before she looked down and started to pick at the fibers that made up the rug.  Hesitancy was all over her at the moment and David was starting to become worried.  She kept switching from hesitant to bold and back again and normally those were signs that whatever someone was about to do it was either stupid or dangerous.  Of course, fighting with him, standing up against Max, dealing with their dominant mental prowess, refusing to feed from his original picks and instead searching for half an hour for someone committing a heinous act after they had argued the point of whether or not it was more responsible to sate a vampire’s hunger before they did more harm than good or find people who actually deserved to die, had filled their entire night so far.  Maybe she was just overwhelmed and she was pushing it without realizing what she was doing.

“I…I’m not sure where to start.  I want to talk, but I don’t know where to begin.  Never did I ever think that this night would come.  I thought you were dead.” she began with a small voice. 

“I should have searched for you.” replied Max.  “But seeing the ashes where the stake had been, I assumed you had perished.  I couldn’t feel you, I couldn’t hear you, I couldn’t even smell you.  You were gone and I was so quick to believe it.”

“wh…what did the others say, afterwards?” she asked quietly as she leaned against David.

“Nothing that I would ever repeat.  They were cruel boys my dear.  Even in the beginning before I had turned them were they cruel.”

“Then why did you turn them?” questioned David with a slight growl. 

“When I was still human, I had had a family once.  Friends too.  One of my closest friends then was a servant boy who I had grown up with.  My personal attendant.  Where I went, so did he and together we learned the art of war.  Well as several of the soldiers did during times of war, he sowed his seed in a young slave woman he had bought with his savings.  But unlike most men who treated their slaves cruelly or beat them in the name of fun, he kept her by his side as his personal attendant and through my blessing as his secret wife.  See, servants were not allowed to marry without their master’s consent.  And even then, they were then arranged in marriages between other servants so their “pedigree” was assured.  It was through this way that we were able to maintain complete power and servitude over them.  If they did things our way, then not only were they afforded opportunities that most people outside of royalty were not, then their children were afforded the same as well. 

Now as I had told you already, he was one of my closest friends and I took care of him well just as he had always cared for me.  The reason why I never gave him my permission to marry was because I knew he wanted to marry for love and the only person he found love in was the woman he had bought.  So their marriage was secret and since she was a slave, I had her confined to my part of the castle where few others were allowed and where she would have enough time to hide should someone come anyways.  Because of this, we were able to hide her pregnancy fairly easily.”

“wh…what would have happened to the child?” asked Indwen curiously as she entwined her fingers with David’s.

“Always perceptive my dear.” said Max with a small smile as he leaned further back against the cushions.  “As you can guess from the fact that their marriage had to remain a secret, children born outside of a union between two servants was strictly forbidden.  In fact, it was so looked down upon that any child found was immediately killed.  Like I said, we kept the servants in absolute obedience and servitude.”

“So you killed it?” questioned David with a curious glance.  He wouldn’t have put it passed his sire to do such a thing after he had learned what he had had done to Indwen. 

“No.  I would never kill a child and it pained me greatly the few times that I did.” he replied with a somber look in his eyes.  “We had tried to figure out what to do with the babe.  For a while there had been talk of “selling” the woman to a close friend of his who was a recent widower and looking for a new wife.  He would have kept the both of them safe and taken the child as his own.  However, he was killed in an accident and that plan went down the drain before we knew it.  For a while it looked as though we were going to have no choice but to follow through with the strict law passed down over the servants.”

“What happened?” asked Indwen.

“My sister.  Like myself, my sister was very devoted to her servant and took care of her as thought she was her sister by blood.  When her servant had come to her and said that she had found love in another servant, she had fought and bribed until she had been victorious in obtaining an arranged marriage between the two.  Now, this servant who her own had fallen for belonged to my great uncle.  He was a bit of a cruel man, he saw prowess in strength and fighting ability and he made sure his servants were nothing but the best.  However, the servant my sister had fought for was quite new.  He had only been with my great uncle for ten years, chosen straight from the training camps by him as well.  He was skilled and strong and my uncle thought of him as a prized thoroughbred which was why my sister had had a hard time in securing a marriage between hers and his.  But what my uncle didn’t know, was that his servant also had quite a soft spot.  Anytime he could, he dropped the harden exterior my uncle expected of him and it was with this side that my sister’s servant had fallen for. 

Now story short, after their marriage, once my great uncle had died, legally his servant went to my sister since it was her servant that he was married to.  Being so close now that he didn’t have to live in a different part of the castle to attend to his master, the two quickly became expectant parents.  However, nine months later she went into labor and the baby unfortunately did not survive.”

“You gave them the child didn’t you.”

“Yes my dear.  The two expectant mothers were so close in due dates that when my servant’s wife went into labor it had only been a few hours since my sister’s own had died.”

“You’re hiding something.” said Indwen as she looked at him. 

“She didn’t survive.” he replied.  “Fatalities in birth back then were high.  If it wasn’t the baby, it was the mother.  Sometimes, it was both.  Where my sister’s servant had lost her baby, my own had lost his wife.  He was distraught and he wanted nothing to do with the child, so after speaking with my sister of whom was the only other person I could trust more than him, she took the baby to her servant and the swap was made.  The living were united just as the dead were united and no one but the five of us knew what had truly happened. 

About a year later, is when everything began and in the chaos my sister was killed and her servant ran with the child, her husband having been lost trying to protect my sister.  My own servant was killed as well in that first battle and it was mostly because of the need for revenge that I felt then, that I allowed Vlad to turn me into what I am now.”

“What does any of this have to do with the boys?” asked David once the tale was over.  He had thought this would lead somewhere but apparently Max was just feeling nostalgic and it irked him a bit. 

“Those boys were their descendants.  She remarried and had a few more sons after the battle had worn down.  She never returned to the castle but I had kept my eye on her once I had found her a few years later.  By the time the boys were grown, they were trained warriors and hardened from the several battles that had plagued the lands.  During this time, my sister’s servant had perished as well along with her second husband and the boys were devastated.”

“And that’s where you stepped in wasn’t it?” questioned David with a knowing look.

“Yes.  I offered them power, revenge and a new family.  They took it and together we eradicated the enemy that had murdered their parents.  After that, I tried to give them everything that their parents had been afforded.  Of course, their mother had given them somewhat of an education, but the fact that they had had to go to work at so early an age and then on to learn the ways of battle had easily overridden any attempt she had made.  So I picked it up and continued and I tried to curb their nastiness that their lifestyles had bestowed upon them.  I thought I had succeeded, but I was wrong.  After Indwen, it returned full force and I could do nothing but destroy them for the sake of the humans living near us.  It hurt my undead heart to do so, simply because they were all I had had left of my human life.  The children of the people I had once called my family and friends.”

“so that was why…that was why you chose me.  wasn’t it?” asked Indwen with a small voice. 

“Yes my dear.  That was the main reason why I chose you.  And I will admit, that every day, every hour, every moment since, I have regretted that decision deeply.”  Silence filled the room as Max’s words sunk into their heads.  It couldn’t have been easy watching as everything you had once known and loved perished into the hands of death.  Especially when you were one of the first and had to figure everything out on your own.  At least David and the others had come from nothing or had already left it behind when Max had found them.  He had taken their hands, given them the gift and then he had been beside them every step of the way.  There had never been a time when they couldn’t have come to him, when he would have told them that they were expendable.  They were always treated like they were his own flesh and blood and up until now, David had never understood why Max was so different from just about every other vampire leader out there.  Now the answer was obvious.  He had lost two families and he didn’t want to lose another.

“Indwen.” said David with a calm voice as he rubbed her hand lightly. 

“Yes David?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Show him your compartment.”  Indwen’s eyes grew wide as he motioned with his head towards her wardrobe and staring at him in horror, she began to panic.  For a moment, Max started to fret as well, but David merely held up his hand, signaling that he would take care of it, before he wrapped his arms about her and held her close. 

“you…you saw?” she questioned with a shaky voice as she refused to look at him. 

“I saw.” he said simply.  “And I think you should show Max as well.”  Indwen began to shake her head no, that she didn’t want him to see her compartment, but David continued to press.  “Show him the things you’ve cherished these past centuries.  Show him that even though he had you tortured, you still remained true to who you were and are.  Show him just how strong you’ve been, all on your own.”

“but it’s painful.”

“Then share it with him, with me.  Indwen I want to know everything about you and that includes what all you’ve endured.  Now I’ve seen everything in there, but I don’t know what exactly it means to you.  And I’m sure Max knows what a few of them are.  So please.  Share it with us.”  Looking at David long and hard, Indwen bit her lip when she realized that not only was he telling her the truth about his desire to know what that compartment meant to her in its entirety, but that he also wasn’t going to let her say no either.  So with a deep inhale and a shaky release of air, she slowly nodded her head that she would show them. 

“i…I might pause frequently.”

“Take as many breaks as you need.”

“what if I can’t go on?”

“Then we’ll stop for the night and pick up tomorrow.”

“what if I start crying.”

“Then I’ll hold you close and let you cry.  I don’t expect you to be perfect Indwen.  Especially not when it comes to the subject of your beginning.  Understand?”  Smiling slightly, Indwen nodded her head before she rested it upon his shoulder for a moment, taking comfort in the security she felt exuding from him whenever he was near her. 

‘Maybe I did do something right after all.’ thought Max as he watched the two interact with each other quietly.  Indwen’s fears and doubts about her self-worth were constantly being overruled by David’s reassurance and David’s own normal smug and bad boy exterior was constantly being cancelled out by not only Indwen’s need for him but by her mere presence alone as well.  The two were genuinely made for each other and Max was partially grateful that he had been able to sire the both of them, along with the others.  ‘I may have caused Indwen pain along with countless others in my youth, but maybe now I can finally repent for them.  But first, I must share the pain I inflicted upon my daughter.  It frightens me to think of what four hundred years alone with her scars have done.’ 

Pulling from his thoughts when he noticed Indwen stand and slowly make her way to the wardrobe, Max and David both gave her their undivided attention as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out the fake bottom. 

“Athair,” called Indwen with a soft voice as she picked up the carefully wrapped piece of fabric and the box containing the silver necklace with the heavy metal key inside of it.  “Do you remember these?” she asked kneeling beside him.  Max took one look at the objects in her hands and gasped. 


	17. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indwen shows Max her secret drawer and well, the memories surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having so much trouble writing for this story because I'm not sure which direction to go in and what actually sounds good or not, so it took some time. But I was finally able to come up with something good this past week so I hope you guys like it, especially when David shows his devotion to her at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please leave comments and kudos! Thanks! Hopefully the next chapter will come easier and be up faster than this one took!

_“SOLD!”  Motioning for the handler to lead the slave off of the stage, the gruff looking man pulled harshly on the chain that was wrapped around a young female’s throat.  She was thin and frail, her bones peaking through just about everywhere one looked while limp, filthy hair clung to an equally if not more filthier looking face.  Shaking from the cold, the woman struggled to follow behind the man, her thin body bare to the elements of the cold Romanian night._

_“Here’s the ownership papers and the key to her chains.  Of course, if I were you, I’d just leave them on her.  Much easier to get at when they can’t run anywhere.” Chuckled the handler as he handed the chain over to a tall man with a refined air to him.  The man simply frowned at the handler as he took the chain from him before he pulled a thick velvet cloak out of a silken sack he carried and placed it about the woman’s shoulders.  “Why’d you go and ruin a fine cloak on filth like that?!” asked the handler with great surprise and irritation.  He hated it when the wealthy showed off._

_“What I do with my slave is my business and not that it’s any of your concern but I don’t take kindly to others eyeing my possessions.” said the regal man as he looked down his nose at the handler.  With a scowl and a huff the handler spat at the woman’s feet before he walked away from them, all the while feeling the icy stare of the man on his back.  “Come.” ordered the refined man as he pulled on the chain a minute later and turned to walk away from the slave’s market.  The woman didn’t say anything, she just stumbled along behind him._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_It had been about twenty minutes since they had begun walking and during that time the regal man had led the woman deep into the forest._

_“We’ll stop here for the moment.” he said, his voice firm.  The woman merely bowed her head a little more to show her obedience as he turned towards her.  “Can you not speak?” he questioned next._

_“mm…y..ye…ss…mm..mas…ter.” she stuttered, her lips quickly turning blue as she shook more and more.  Even with the heavy cloak about her, she was still too frail in her current condition.  “mm….ss…sor…ry.” she muttered before she collapsed to the ground.  At that moment, her shaking only increased.  But instead of it being from the cold, it was now fueled by fear.  She was showing weakness in front of her master.  She was showing him he had wasted his money on her.  What good was a slave that couldn’t even stand until their master said otherwise?  “pp…please…pu…punish…me…master.” she whispered with a broken voice.  It was the only way to save herself.  The only way to apologize sufficiently for her transgression._

_Silence filled the night at her words.  It was deafening and the atmosphere that was quickly growing more and more tense continued to do so as she felt his eyes burn holes into her back.  Breath starting to catch in her throat, the woman began to hyperventilate as her heart pounded inside her chest.  Why wasn’t he doing anything?!  What was he waiting for?!  All he had to do was punish her or even better, kill her and then it would all be over!  Just like that!  So what was he waiting for?!_

_“Why would I punish someone who is merely unwell and greatly fatigued?” came a calm voice that the woman had to think hard about for a minute before she placed it as her master’s.  No one had ever spoken so kindly to her before and the tone of his voice made him sound like a completely different person._

_She didn’t dare look up for fear of angering him more, so it surprised her greatly when she saw him kneel before her and his hands rise up towards her neck.  It took everything she had left to not draw away from him.  Even though she had spent her life as a slave and had been beaten several times over, it was still difficult for her to control her innate need for self-preservation._

_“You’re alright.” came the calm voice once more as the hands unwound the heavy metal chain from around her neck.  “There, that’s better don’t you think?” he said tossing the chain away from them._

_The woman was confused.  Why was he talking to her in such a way?  Why was he speaking to her…like she mattered?_

_“Let’s get rid of these next.  Hmm?” he said a minute later, his voice still calm and dare she think it…soothing.  Gently, he took her hands in his and brought them so they rested upon his lap where he could see her shackles better.  Unlike the chain that had merely been wrapped around her neck several times, these ones were actually locked and required the key the handler had given him.  Within a minute the shackles were gone and those too joined the chain as well as he tossed them aside before he placed the key back into his pocket and moved to inspect her wrists.  “We’ll have to make sure to properly care for your wrists once we get home my child.” he said with an authoritative voice as he nodded his head to himself that that was the right thing to do while he adjusted the cloak about her so it blocked the cold night air better.  “Of course, after that, you’ll need a bath and a proper meal and then we’ll get you to bed so you can rest.  How does that soun…My child, what is wrong?” questioned the man with concern as he felt the tear drops fall slowly onto his hand._

_“please.” she begged quietly.  “do not…waste your time…on me.  I am…undeserving.” The man frowned as he moved to grasp her chin and raise it slowly so he didn’t make her nauseas from the sudden movement._

_“Who says you are undeserving?” he questioned with a serious tone in his voice as he watched tears fall from her closed eyes and clear away some of the dirt that littered her face._

_“those…who matter.” she replied._

_“Look at me.” ordered the man before she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.  For a moment he was stunned.  He had never seen a pair of eyes so dark before.  Especially on a woman who was said to have originated from Ireland.  They were dark, they were deep and they were filled with so much pain.  All he could think of at the moment was to wipe it away.  “Do I matter?” he asked her with all seriousness._

_“yes master.” she said with a soft voice._

_“Then what I say matters.  Correct?”_

_“yes master.”_

_“Then I say, that you my child, matter.”  The woman moved to deny his statement but he stopped her immediately with a finger to her lips.  “Are you being insolent?”_

_“…no…master.” she said brokenly while lowering her head._

_“Good.  Then come.  We need to get home and it is quite the distance from where we currently are.”  Nodding her head, the woman tried to stand but her legs kept giving out on her while the man watched silently, impressed by her will to carry on even though she had no strength.  “Save your energy my child.” he said as he wrapped the cloak about her tighter before he picked her up into his arms.  There was no doubt that she was greatly shocked by his actions but he didn’t pay her any attention as he looked up at the night sky.  “Now I ask that you close your eyes while we travel.  Do not open them until I tell you.  Of course, if you find that you cannot stay awake with them closed then I understand if you fall asleep.  I don’t mind.  It is after all a bit of a trek home.”  Looking down at her, the man met wide eyes.  “It’s alright.  Close your eyes.” he ordered.  Not wanting to push her new master’s generosity any more than she had already pushed it, the woman took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.  She was asleep within a second.  “She’s perfect.” said the man as he tightened his hold on her before he looked to the night sky and rose from the ground.  ‘I’ve always wanted a daughter.’_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_“mmm…”  Warm.  She felt so warm and her head felt light.  The ache in her limbs she had grown so used to was quickly dissipating and a soft scent…lavender?...was filling her senses._

_“Finally decided to wake my child?” came a male voice and opening her eyes slowly, the woman stared at the man that had shown her more kindness in a few simple hours than she had ever received in her entire life._

_“master.” she whispered, still too tired to do much more than stare at him.  The man smiled at her warmly before he lit a few more candles and illuminated what appeared to be a bathing chamber._

_“You know, I’ve never been fond of that word.  Master.  It just always rubs me the wrong way.” he said with a matter of fact voice.  “Why don’t you just call me Maximus.  Or even better, Athair.  That has a nice tone to it don’t you think?”  The woman just stared at him confused.  He didn’t want her to call him master?  “Is something wrong my child?”_

_“i…i…”_

_“Confused?” he asked.  She just nodded her head slowly.  “Well we can remedy that.  You see.  I am a single father of four boys.  And well they’re all quite wild to be honest.  However I have been thinking for a while now and just the other night I came to the conclusion that perhaps a woman’s touch in our lives would be beneficial.  Now, I’m not looking for anything romantic.  I have no desire for a wife at the moment.  That was not why I bought you, so rest easy.  No, I bought you because I have always wanted a daughter.  And I truly believe that with you around, it will help curb the boys’ harshness.  Does that sate your curiosity?”  The woman didn’t say anything, she had returned to her shocked state and smiling once more, he picked up a bottle and opened it.  “Don’t worry.  You’ll calm down in time.  Now let’s get you cleaned up before the water turns cold.  It wouldn’t do for you to catch a cold.”_

_Lost in her shock, the woman didn’t notice what Maximus was doing to her.  All throughout the bath, she lay in silence and carefully he cleansed her until she was clean of all the filth and grime that had covered her.  It was a bit disconcerting, now that he could see her better, just how thin and frail she truly was.  There were definitive marks on her body that bespoke of her years as a slave and for a moment, he wondered how it was that she had survived.  Most humans couldn’t handle such damage, let alone the sheer amount of malnourishment her body was showing._

_‘She’s strong.’ he thought as he pulled her from the now dirty bath water before he dried her off with a large piece of fabric.  He didn’t want to put her in a nightgown while wet.  She was too frail at the moment for that.  “There we go.  Much better.” he said as he pulled the silken gown over her frame.  “I must say my child.  I didn’t expect such a beauty underneath all that dirt.”  That seemed to snap her out of it and blinking her eyes, she looked down at the outfit she now wore and promptly began to panic.  “Shh.  Calm down.  You’re alright.”_

_“I…I’m not…not deserv..ing…I…”_

_“I’ll hear no more about you being undeserving understand?  One more utterance of the sort and I will punish you in the manner that I choose.”_

_“y…yes mas…” she paused when Maximus gave her a stern look and lowering her head, she bit her lip for a moment before she hesitantly spoke.  “y..yes…a..ath..athair.”  Maximus’ stern look quickly faded as she used the new title he had told her to call him by and wrapping his arms about her, he pulled her closer to him and held her._

_“Good.  I hate seeing such self doubt in my children.  But we’ll work on it.  So don’t fret too much.”  Picking her up, he carried her out of the bathing chamber and down a dark hallway that she had trouble making out before they came to a lighted room with a large bed placed in the middle several minutes later.  “Here we are.  This will be your room and this will be your bed.” he said setting her down on the soft surface.  He could see that she wanted to panic once more, but he could also see that the softness of the bed was pulling at her attention.  It must have been a new feeling to her, he thought as he left the room quickly to gather a few medical supplies.  “Now that you’ve had a bath, let’s see about getting your wrists tended too and then we’ll get you something to eat.” he said as he returned and sat upon the bed beside her.  “I’m sure Claudius made something delicious for us to eat tonight.”  Confusion once again covered her face and staring at her for a moment while he took her wrists into his hands, it suddenly popped as to the reason why.  “Oh yes.  I haven’t told you the names of your brothers yet.  Well, Claudius is my oldest and while he is quite wild like his brothers, he also has a few rare talents he enjoys.  One of them is cooking, so he tends to do most of it around here.  Next is Stephan.  He likes to carve so I wouldn’t get too close to him just yet.  He’s quite skilled with knives.  Then we have Vincent.  He loves to practice with his sword and play on his flute.  Finally, we have Edward.  He’s probably my wildest child and he’s quite skilled at a bow and arrow.  Now I must warn you thought.  While all of my boys have their soft points, they are extremely dangerous. For now I want you to stay away from them until you understand them a bit more.  Understand?”_

_“yes…athair.”_

_“Not so shy about the title now, are you?  I knew you would come around.” said Maximus with a smile as he finished wrapping her wrists with bandages.  “There.  All done.  So, let’s get you in bed where it’s warm and I’ll go fetch you something to eat.”  He was quick to tuck her into the bed with a few pillows propping her up and walking to the door, he turned to her once more.  “I’ll be right back.”_

_Leaving the room, he made sure to lock the door before he walked away.  He wouldn’t have put it passed his boys for them to try to intimidate their new sister.  It had been quite a while since they had last had to act civilly around a woman so he didn’t want to take any chances._

_“Why the new girl?” came a voice from the main living chambers as he made to head into the kitchen it was connected to._

_“Because I thought a woman’s touch in our lives would do some good Vincent.  That’s why.” he said, continuing to walk._

_“Can we fuck her?” asked another voice that was followed by chuckles.  Maximus paused at this._

_“You boys will not touch her, do you understand me?!” he growled as he turned feral yellow eyes onto the group of four young men that stood behind him._

_“Oh!  Dear old father bought himself a private slave!”_

_“Hold your tongue Edward, or I’ll rip it out.”_

_“Don’t worry father.  We’ll leave her be.” said Claudius._

_“You had better.  She is your sister, so I expect you all to take care of her understand?”_

_“Yes father.” replied the boys and nodding his head, Maximus walked into the kitchen, completely aware of the smirks and dark chuckles the boys shared between them._

_‘I do hope, she’ll have the desired effect upon them.’ he thought wistfully.  Quickly gathering a bowl of stew and a portion of bread, Maximus made his way back to the woman’s room before he stopped just outside the door.  ‘I should get her ready to join the family.  A little secrecy for the moment wouldn’t hurt.’ he thought as he lifted his free hand to his mouth and bit his thumb.  Letting several drops fall into the stew, he quickly mixed it in before he unlocked the door and entered the bedroom.  “I hope you’re hungry my child.” he said entering the room.  “It appears Claudius made stew tonight.”_

_Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the side once more and placed the bowl in her lap.  With yet another shocked look, she stared at the bowl dumbfounded for a moment.  It was close to overflowing with food and she could see large chunks of meat and vegetables waiting to be devoured._

_“…f..for me?” she stuttered._

_“Who else would it be for my child?” asked Maximus._

_“it’s…too…much.  This is more…than I get…in weeks!  And meat!  And…and vegetables…that aren’t rotting!  It’s…too good for me!” she protested, her pausing in between words now more due to her shock than her state of health._

_“What did I say?” questioned Maximus with an authoritative voice as he leveled her with a stern look and watched as she froze.  “I told you that you were not to decide what it was you believed, incorrectly I might add, what it was and wasn’t you were good enough for.   I bought you, I freed you, I brought you home.  I bathed you, I tended to your wounds and now I am feeding you.  If I truly believed that you were a waste of my money and time then I would have killed you in the forest the second you collapsed.  Now enough of this nonsense.  Eat.”_

_“yes mas…athair.” she whispered reaching for the spoon._

_“That’s a good girl.”  Watching with fatherly devotion, Maximus made sure that she was able to hold the spoon well enough without spilling its contents on herself, and when he saw that she wasn’t able to, he gently took the spoon and bowl from her.  “Allow me.” he said as he began to spoon feed her._

_With a deep blush, the woman reluctantly opened her mouth for him, the delicious taste of the stew exploding on her taste buds while the warmth of it traveled down her throat and settled pleasantly in her stomach.  For a moment, she had to turn her head away as Maximus offered her another spoonful, a few tears building up in her eyes that she quickly and unsuccessfully tried to brush away._

_“My child?  What is wrong?”_

_“it’s…it’s so…”_

_“Delicious?” he finished for her.  Quietly, she nodded her head, brushing away more tears.  “I take it you’ve never had anything like this before have you?”  She shook her head no, that she had not.  “Well I can guarantee that from now on you’ll only have delicious and hot meals in your future.  Now open up.  It’s late and I want you to sleep soon.”_

_Doing as she was told, the woman obediently and quietly accepted the spoonfuls of stew that Maximus dutifully fed her until the bowl was empty.  To be honest, he was quite surprised that she had managed to eat the entire thing, but then again, he had the feeling that she had done so in order to please him._

_Setting the bowl down upon the nightstand that resided close to the bed, he moved some of the pillows out from behind her before he grasped her shoulders and pushed her down into their embrace.  Her eyes were beginning to droop heavily and he could hear her heartbeat begin to slow with the oncoming sleep that was sneaking up on her.  Of course, his little addition to the stew was also to be held accountable.  It was the beginning of her new life and a deep sleep unlike she had ever had before was befalling her as her body started to change._

_“There.  All nice and warm.” he said as he drew the covers up to her chin.  She was almost asleep, but what little strength she still held she used to look at him, her eyes filled with devotion and gratitude for a moment in time that she would never forget.  Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb along the skin that was already starting to gain an ethereal appearance.  “You know.  There’s one thing we forgot to do my child.” he said softly as her eyes began to close.  “From this moment forth, you shall be known, as Indwen.”_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gasping as he saw the items Indwen held in her hands, Max stared at them surprised for a moment before he reached out a shaking hand and gently took the cloth from her hand. 

“This…this is…oh my dear.  How did you…”

“When I returned to the cave that one time, it was one of the few things I took.” she said quietly as he stared at the crest that had been so painstakingly embroidered into it. 

“What is it?” questioned David, honestly curious to know just what it had been a part of and the significant meaning that was associated with it. 

“When I bought her at the slave market,” began Max as he ran his thumb over the crest in astonishment.  “This was the cloak I used to cover her naked form with.”  Looking to his daughter, Max reached out a hand and cupped her cheek.  For a moment, he thought she would draw away but instead she closed her eyes and pressed into his palm, a small content smile coming over her face.  “I truly believe my child, that if I hadn’t covered you with it, you never would have survived the trek into the woods we made that night.”

“Why’d you take her into the woods?” growled David, his protective side beginning to show. 

“Well I couldn’t allow the people at the slave market to see me fly off into the night with her.  I highly doubt I would be alive right now if I had.  Don’t you?”  David just grunted before he calmed himself and leaned back into the cushions behind him once more.  “Of course, there was more than one reason for the trek.  I was judging her worth for the most part.  I needed someone who was strong for my test.  But the moment she spoke, I paused.  And the moment she looked into my eyes I was…wrapped around her finger, as people say now.  So obedient, so apologetic, so used to the ill fate that she had been dealt.  I had never met someone like her and it instantly caught me.  So I freed her.  And this key she holds in her hand, was the very key that did so.” 

Holding out his hand, Max quietly asked for Indwen to hand him the box.  She did so of course, taking the piece of cloth from him in trade.  Silently, she wrapped the cloth back up once more and placed it carefully in the compartment before she turned to see Max staring at the key with a sad smile on his face, his hand running over the inscription that had been carefully carved into it. 

“What does it mean?” questioned David.  He had been wanting to ask about the odd number combination since he had first seen it. 

“Hmm?” replied Max as he looked at him quizzically.  He had been lost in his thoughts for a moment, so it took a minute for him to realize what David had asked of him.  “Oh.  Before the calendar we use now was introduced, Romania used the Julian Calendar up until…oh what was it?”

“December 14, 1590, athair.” supplied Indwen with a quiet voice.  Max just smiled as he nodded his head. 

“Yes.  We used the Julian Calendar up until 1590.  I remember you had been such the scholar.  The minute I set out to give you an education, you clung to every lesson I taught you and every word I said.  But back to your question David, the inscription is to put simply, a date.  The date I bought Indwen and took her home to be more precise.  July 25, 1566.  And this silver chain, had actually at one point belonged to my sister.  When she died, I took it as a keepsake of her memory.  Of course, when I turned Indwen, she had been so reluctant to see herself as free that I gave her the two things I believed would cement it into her brain.  The key to her freedom and a pure silver chain that would instantly grant her wealth if she ever found herself alone.  But I can see now that she never parted with it once she had reclaimed it from the cave.” 

“What do you mean?” questioned David with a suspicious glare. 

“The boys had ripped it from her neck when they began their cruelty towards her.  I found it after everything had ended and kept it close until I could stand the boys’ barbaric natures any longer.  I left it upon the chair in my reading room before I took the boys to their deaths.  I never thought I would see it again.  But clearly I was wrong.”   

Handing the necklace back to Indwen, Max watched as she placed it within its box once more before she put it away in the drawer and began to close it once more.  However, David’s voice made her pause and the sound of it sent a hesitant shiver up her spine. 

“Show him the rest Indwen.” ordered David, but she shook her head.  She didn’t want to.  She didn’t want to show her sire the two most painful items that lay within her compartment.  “Show him.”

“David don’t force her.” chided Max quietly, but David just gave him a slight glare. 

“I will force her.  She needs to show you.  She needs to show you what she kept close to her all this time and if you can sit through it and understand the true extent that your greed has had upon her, then maybe, just maybe I might be able to start forgiving you for what you did.”  At that Indwen turned to stare at her mate with wide eyes. 

“you…you mean it?  You’ll…you’ll forgive him?”  she asked with surprise.  Nodding his head, David locked their eyes. 

“I’ll try to be more understanding.  If…you show him the last two objects.”

“but…”

“They’re the most painful I know.  But he needs to see your pain Indwen.  He needs to see what you took comfort in for four centuries.  Show him.”  Biting her trembling lips, Indwen looked into her drawer once more before she turned to stare at him yet again, trying to take some strength from his presence.  “Grab them and bring them here.” he ordered gently, sensing what she wanted at the moment and seeing a look of relief fill her eyes, she did so and walked over to him before she allowed him to pull her onto his lap, his arm coming to wrap around her waist while her back lay against his chest.  The men could both see how easily the tension within her body fled as she pressed closer to David, thankful for his support and protective embrace when she was hesitant and scared.  “Show him the first one.” he encouraged calmly.

Holding the top book close to her, Indwen stared down at the rug and debated whether or not to listen to her mate.  She knew that the book would cause Max just as much pain as it caused her when he saw it and part of her felt the need to shield him from the painful memories, but perhaps that was exactly why David wanted her to show him all these things.  So Max could feel the pain and relive the past just as she had to every time the moon disappeared. 

“Show me Indwen.  I want to see.” said Max gently as he held his hand out and waited patiently for her to comply.  He knew she would.  She had always been such an obedient childe and a minute later, he was proven right.  With downcast eyes, Indwen slowly held the book out for her sire to take.  “My dear,” began Max with a shaky voice as he saw the book clearly now.  “…that’s not…it can’t be right?”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sighing as he sat in his cushioned chair, Maximus rubbed his temple as he took relief from the solitude his reading room offered him.  It had been a day since he had brought his new childe, his daughter, Indwen home and he wasn’t sure whether or not to count her as a blessing or a nuisance like her brothers yet.  Of course, she wasn’t a nuisance as in she caused trouble and constantly pissed him off, oh no, Indwen was a nuisance simply because she wouldn’t leave him alone and she wouldn’t stop asking him questions._

_All day it had been question, after question, after question and Maximus had been half tempted to slap her to shut her up.  However, he knew that the only reason she was doing so was because one, he had given her free reign to ask him anything she desired and two, she was trying desperately to make herself indispensable to him.  It was obvious that she cared for him greatly even after a single day, and he didn’t put it passed her for it either because he knew he had treated her far more kindly than anyone else she had probably encountered before._

_Slaves weren’t treated well, females even more so, simply because for those who could afford them, they were mere playthings.  Beaten and used until their appeal and entertainment value had dwindled before they were either killed or sold once more and the cycle repeated.  It was a torturous one and unfortunately, Indwen had lived her entire life that way and accepted it until he had freed her and showed her kindness the previous night._

_Now she sought to keep her place and Maximus, for the moment, sought peace and quiet.  Of course, it was no consolation either that his boys merely watched this with mirth.  They were enjoying watching the new girl follow their sire around like a lost puppy and any chance they could, they pointed her in his direction.  Because of that, he had sent them out for the night even though he knew that would probably lead to several other consequences, but that could be dealt with later._

_“a…athair?” sighing as Indwen’s hesitant voice intruded upon his solitude, Maximus looked towards the entrance and watched as her downcast eyes stared at the floor.  That was another thing that bugged him.  All day she had yet to actually look at him, even though he had raised her gaze several times and told her to look at him._

_“Come here my dear.” he ordered calmly and watching as she fully appeared from around the corner with a tray in her hands, Maximus remained silent until she stood before him.  “What have I told you?” he questioned firmly._

_“t…to look at you…when you talk..a..athair.” she replied hesitantly._

_“Then tell me why you are not.”_

_“uh…i…I don’t…”_

_“Place the tray on the table over there and then come here.”_

_“Yes Master.”  Doing as she was told, Maximus noticed that she didn’t even notice her slip of the tongue as she hurried to do as he bid.  Placing the tray upon the table, she quickly moved to kneel before him, however before she could drop fully, he grasped her arm and pulled her onto his lap._

_The tension in her body increased tenfold as she landed in her seat and it didn’t take a genius to know what she was thinking would happen.  It had probably happened more than once in her lifetime and running his hand through her hair that she had left down, he gently hushed her fears that she was trying desperately to hide._

_“You have no need to fear me child.  I would never hurt you in such a way.  Calm down.  You’re fine.  You’re safe.”  A minute passed this way before Indwen leaned against him with a sigh.  She was more invigorated than she had been in a long time, but she was still tired.  Since she wasn’t doing her normal amount of work and living off of the same amount of sleep and food she had been, she felt it all so much more clearly now, even after just a day.  “Better?”_

_“yes…mas…”_

_“What was that?”_

_“athair.” she corrected quickly._

_“There we go.  Now though, I must ask why it is that you’ve been following me around so.”_

_“…” she didn’t answer and Maximus frowned._

_“Is it because you believe I will sell you if you do not affiliate yourself with my routine and desires?”_

_“…”_

_“Answer me Indwen.”_

_“yes athair.”_

_“Hmm.”  Staring at the quiet woman with a calculating gaze, Maximus tried to think of something that he could say to alleviate her worry but nothing was coming to him.  Instead an idea of how he could show her instead began to surface and liking the idea immensely, he nodded his head that it was the way to go.  “Stand up.” he ordered._

_Complying immediately, Indwen stood and faced her master, her head down the entire time as he stood as well and toward over her form.  For a minute he stood there, watching how her demeanor went from calm and obedient to scared and shaking.  It appeared that it would take a while for her to understand her place now before she stopped reverting to what she had grown up with._

_“I can see that I am going to have to teach you a few things if you are to believe me, and considering that you disobeyed my explicit order to never refer to me as master, I am afraid I will have to punish you.”  Indwen’s shaking was now visible as he spoke, more so than it had been a moment ago.  Any human would easily be able to see that she was scared.  “Come over here.” he ordered next, moving so he was standing by the table before he watched as she took hesitant steps and then stopped at the end, her hands beginning to fist into her skirt before she started to raise it.  “Stop!  Release your skirt at once.  I told you I would do nothing of the sort.  Now I can see I will have to punish you for that as well.”  Indwen’s shaking just increased.  She was so confused.  She didn’t know what to expect from him and that was always the worst thing, the one thing she hated the most when it came to new masters.  Learning what they were truly like.  “Sit down.”  Immediately, she moved to sit upon the floor and grabbing her arm quickly, he stopped her.  “The chair Indwen.”_

_“…” she didn’t say anything as she rushed to obey and doing as she was told, she sat upon the chair and continued to look down at her lap._

_“Need I punish you for not looking at me as well?”  Maximus almost swore he heard her neck snap from how fast and hard she shot her head up and seeing that he had her utmost attention now, he turned away from her for the moment and walked over to one of the book covered walls._

_About a decade ago he had had his boys put shelves into the cave walls and after that, he had filled them with books and more books.  It was his prized collection and the boys didn’t touch it simply because they knew he would actually kill them for it too._

_“Yes, I think this will do nicely.” he mumbled more to himself than Indwen as he picked up a few books before he grabbed some parchment, there was a quill with ink already sitting on the table.  Turning back towards the quiet woman, he frowned when he saw that she had once more put her head down.  “Three punishments Indwen.” he said with a firm voice.  “You will receive three punishments and if you put up any protests you will receive more, do you understand?”_

_“yes m…athair.”  Raising her head slowly, she stared at him with trepidation as he approached her._

_“Good.  Now then, your first punishment,” he began as he set the books and parchment down before her.  “Shall be knowledge.”  If Maximus had thought it impossible that a human’s eyes could grow wide as plates, he was a believer now.  The second had stated what her first punishment was, her shaking had stopped and her already wide eyes had grown only larger._

_“..i…”_

_“Are you protesting?” he asked with a slight warning in his voice.  Instantly her mouth snapped shut and she shook her head no.  “Excellent.  Now, I assume you have never received an education, let alone the basics of one correct?”  Indwen shook her head before she bit her lip.  “You do know you are free to speak child.”_

_“i…I know some letters.” she said softly.  “once…the daughter of my second master said that everyone should know how to read.  I was her personal servant at that time and at night, she would teach me.  but…”  Biting her trembling lip she turned away from him as a tear rolled down her face before she wiped it away furiously._

_“But what child?” asked Maximus as he pulled up another chair and sat beside her._

_“only a few nights in, her father slammed the door open.  he was so furious.  he beat not only me, but his daughter as well for daring to teach a slave.  i was sold soon after that, they thought me to be a terrible influence upon her.”_

_“The past is the past child.  That’s not something you can change.  Be thankful that she risked her father’s wrath to give you a foundation.  Hmm?” consoled Maximus gently as he ran his hand through her hair and wiped away the other tears that had fallen._

_“yes athair.”_

_“Good.  Then let’s move on.  As I had said, your first punishment shall be knowledge.  Every night from now on until I say so you will sit here for a period of at least one hour and work on tasks I shall give you.  Understand?”_

_“…yes athair.”  Maximus could see that she wanted to say more, but he didn’t push her, knowing that it would bring up more memories that were most likely better left alone._

_“Good.  Then shall we begin?” he questioned as he pushed the books aside and pulled a piece of parchment and the quill and ink closer to her.  “Why don’t we start with you showing me what all you remember.”_

_“…”_

_“My dear?”_

_“…”_

_“My dear what’s wrong?”_

_“forgive me.”_

_“For what?”_

_“this isn’t punishment.  it’s a gift.”_

_“Really?” questioned Max half with sarcasm and real confusion.  “The boys always act like I gave them a death sentence every time we have a lesson.”  Indwen couldn’t contain the little giggle that left her mouth at that but it was quickly silenced by a soft gasp and a hand slapping over her mouth.  “Oh don’t be that way.  I’m not going to beat you.  Now take your hand away from your mouth.”_

_“yes athair.”_

_“Pick up your quill.”_

_“yes..”_

_“You don’t have to always say “yes” to everything I say.  The constant use will make it seem like your nothing more than a drone when you are a young woman with a brain.  Understand?” Watching with amusement, Maximus saw her open her mouth with the beginning of the word “yes” on her lips before she paused and snapped her mouth shut.  A moment later, she simply nodded her head and he applauded her silently.  She was smart as well.  When he had first taken in his boys it had taken them several hours to come up with different ways to say the same thing or do something in a different manner.  At least Indwen was looking to be a little better off than them._

_“athair?”  Pausing in his thoughts, Maximus turned his full attention to Indwen as she looked down at her lap and messed with the fabric of the dress she was wearing._

_“Yes, my child?” he questioned in turn._

_“uh…may I…may I ask what my other punishments shall be?”_

_“Hmm?”  Staring at her for a moment while quietly shocked that she would gather the courage to ask him such a thing, Maximus eyed the way she tensed once the words were out.  Obviously she feared some form of reprimand for the audacious question.  “You may.” he replied a moment later.  “I have thought of your second punishment, but as for your third, you will have to wait until it is time for bed to receive it.  And remember, I will not harm you in the way you are thinking, nor would I condone my boys doing such either, so do not let your mind wander where it should not.”_

_“yes athair.”_

_“Good.  Now your second punishment shall be that you are strictly forbidden from serving me unless I explicitly ask you for something.  Understand?”_

_“but that’s not…”_

_“Would you like a fourth punishment?”_

_“if they’re not actual punishments, may…” she began to mumble before Maximus cut her off with a stern voice while he was hugely surprised inside._

_“What was that?”_

_“…”  Turning her head away from him, she didn’t say anything as she waited for what he would do.  He had to do something painful now, surely she had insulted him enough that he would actually punish her._

_“Give me your hand.” he ordered and feeling the shiver run down her back once more, she slowly held it out for him to take.  She knew he was lying.  No master was ever this kind, no master was ever…_

_SLAP!_

_Jumping a bit at the sting that had taken over her hand, Indwen looked down at the red mark that now decorated the back of her hand.  It wasn’t very painful of a red mark and inwardly she was waiting for the next slap, but it never came._

_“There.” said Maximus with a firm tone as he released her wrist and let her pull it back towards her.  “There is your fourth punishment.  Does that meet your standards?”_

_Indwen wasn’t sure what to say to him, she was so confused.  She had mouthed off.  That was at least ten lashes, so why…why had he only smacked her hand lightly and called it good?_

_“You have much to learn my dear.” he said breaking her thoughts.  “Now pick up your quill and show me what all you remember.”  His voice was calm and soothing once more and feeling like she was caught in a dream, Indwen obeyed and did as he asked._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_A Couple Days Later_

_“Well, you are progressing marvelously my dear.  You have accomplished the alphabet, are writing simple words and even begun to read.  I am very pleased.”_

_“Thank you Athair.”  Looking at his newest childe from his seat at the table beside her, Maximus smiled lightly as he looked her over approvingly.  Much had happened in the few days since he had brought her home and now that the transformation was complete, she was healthy and learning at a rate unnatural to humans.  Her skin, while pale, glowed just about anywhere she went and her eyes that had once been tired and weighted down by fate’s cruel hand were now bright and shining no matter where she went.  Indwen had embraced her new life completely once she had made her first kill and Maximus couldn’t be any happier._

_“Come.” he said standing so he could move over to his plush chair.  “Why don’t you read for me some more.  You can pick up on the chapter we left off at last night.”_

_“Yes Athair.”  Walking over to him, Indwen took the semi large book from the table that sat beside the chair before she made herself comfortable on the ground at his feet._

_At first, Maximus had been adamant about finding another plush chair for her to sit in as well but she quickly shook her head and grabbed a few pillows around the room and arranged them on the floor before she took the cloak she remembered him wrapping her in just four days prior and throwing that over top, creating her own little sitting space that resided so close to the master she loved and adored._

_Opening the book up to the last page she had read aloud for him, Indwen leaned her head against his knee before she began to read, her voice soft and pleasant as he ran his hand through her hair encouragingly._

_“Max..i..mus…Maximus Dra..cu…ul..”_

_“Very good.”_

_“Was b…bor..n in…mmm..athair.”_

_“1427 my dear.  Don’t worry, you’ll get it.”_

_“Maximus Dracu..ul..was born in four…te..teen, twenty…seven, to the ho…Hou…se of Dracu..lesti.  U…p..pon his b..bir..th, he be..came…the fir..st child of…of..V..vlad…Dracul..I.I?” she finished confused._

_“The second, my dear.”_

_“oh…Upon his bir..th he be…came the first child of Vlad Dracul the sec..ond and C…c…um…”_

_“Cneajna of Moldavia.”_

_“oh…” Setting the book down upon her lap, Indwen stared at the book covered wall ahead of her while Maximus merely chuckled and patted her head gently._

_“It will get easier childe.  Don’t give up hope.”_

_“Athair?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“mmm…do you think it wise?” she asked with a quiet voice._

_“Do I think what is wise?” asked Maximus confused._

_“…allowing me knowledge.” she finished with a whisper.  Maximus frowned.  He thought he had kicked this in the bucket a few days ago, but apparently not._

_“Pull out your necklace.” he ordered, watching as Indwen reached inside her dress and pulled out a heavy metal key that sat upon a silver chain.  “Do you remember what I told you when I gave you this?”_

_“yes.”_

_“Repeat it to me.”_

_“mm…I…I give this necklace to you…because I want you to have physical proof…that you are free.  This…this key released your shackles…the other night and this chain…will grant you wealth…should you ever find yourself…alone.”_

_“That is correct and I meant every word Indwen.  You are free and you are my childe and all of my children whether they be male or female are entitled to an education.  Do you think the boys were younger when they received theirs as well?”  Turning to look at her master with a confused look, Faer stared at him for a moment before he continued.  “My dear.  The boys were very much grown when I came upon them.  They were peasant boys once and just as ignorant as you.  I took them in and I gave them an education and everything else that you yourself have received and more.  As your father that is my duty and privilege to you.  Understand?”  Biting her lip, Indwen nodded her head slowly.  “Good.  Then let us continue.”_

_“yes athair.”_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I wanted to hate you so much.  I truly did.  All those kind things you had said to me.  All of those times you “punished” me with things that would erase any self-doubt I had once held about myself.  All of the times I sat at your feet and practiced my reading while you ran your hand through my hair and encouraged me every time I faltered.  I wanted to hate you because they were lies.  Right?  Those first couple months, all I could think was that you had taken your fun in tricking me into thinking I was “free” when really you were giving me the happiest moments of my life before you took it all away.  I wanted to hate you so much, but…”  Pausing as her voice became choked, Indwen pressed further against David while he tightened his hold about her.

“Go on Indwen.” encouraged David gently.  “Tell him.  Tell him everything.  Let it all out.”

“Yes my dear.  Tell me everything.” encouraged Max.

“I felt so much anger then.  So much betrayal, so much sadness, I couldn’t stop myself.  I…I destroyed their rooms.  After I saw you all die, I went back to the cave.  At first I wasn’t sure why…but then…the second I stepped foot inside…it all came back full force.  The memories of everything that had happened.  The moments we had shared together, the laughter that had filled the air when we shared Claudius’ meals.  The music from Vincent’s flute that we used to dance too.  The carvings Stephan would hand out like candy and the ones Edward would use as target practice before you would box his ears for “shooting in the house”.” 

At this Indwen smiled sadly while another tear fell down her face. 

“All of those happy moments came back.  There were so many, so many of them.  It’s so hard for me to think back on them and remember that it all happened in just two months.  Combined together, they feel like the culmination of several years, but it ended so quickly.  Those memories that I had tried to hold onto disappeared not even ten seconds later.  They were replaced with screams and pain and anger…so much anger.  I…I let it out.  I took it out on anything I could get ahold of.  Each of their rooms I tore to pieces.  I snapped Vincent’s flute along with Edward’s bow and arrows.  I burned Stephan’s carvings and I destroyed Claudius’ pots and pans.  I felt so much…vindication with every piece of theirs that I broke, but it was yours…yours that I was looking forward too so much.  Those damn books of yours that you had cherished!” 

At this point, Indwen’s voice took on an angered tone, her voice breaking more and more as she tried to hold it in versus letting it out. 

“I had loved those books once, simply because I had been so foolish to believe that at one point in time you had cherished me just as much as you had cherished them.  But I was a fool.  You threw me away where as you protected them.”  The anger faded just as quickly and her voice took on a hurt tone once more.  “I had wan…wanted to tear them apart.   Bit by bit…I had been looking forward to it, but the second I entered that room.  The second I looked towards our reading space, I froze.  You…you had left it.  You had left it all there.  My spot upon the floor, the books upon the table and…and my necklace…I thought Edward had thrown it away but it…it was sitting upon your chair.  It was all there and I froze.  I had wanted to hate you so much.  I had wanted to scream and shout and destroy everything you had loved more than me but I couldn’t.  I couldn’t because I realized then that you had cherished me.  You had actually cherished me but you couldn’t deny your desire.  Just like my birth father, you had wanted something done and you did it.  I became a pawn for a second time and I couldn’t blame you.  It wasn’t your fault that I was born a worthless female.”

“indwen, you were nev…”

“It wasn’t your fault.  That was the conclusion I had come up with and so I took these things and I left.  I never returned.” 

For a moment, everyone was silent as Indwen finished speaking.  To say that Max and David were shocked was an understatement.  They knew she had suffered, but they didn’t think it had been to such an extent, that she had felt so much anger that she had sought retribution in the only way she could, by destroying what had once been precious to her when she was with them, when she had meant something. 

Of course, it was Max who felt the worst.  He had always wondered whether not going back to the cave had been the wrong decision and now he could see that it had.  If he had just gone back after destroying the boys, then…then all of this could have been avoided.  He could have taken Indwen into his arms and made up for his heinous crime.  He could have made sure that the aftereffects she suffered hadn’t been so difficult for her to overcome and he could have taken her with him when he left for the new world.  Their lives could have been so much different if only he had gone back to the cave. 

“i…i can’t go on.  not tonight.” came Indwen’s quiet voice from David’s lap as she leaned against him heavily.

“I understand.” answered Max as he looked at the items.  “I think I shall take my leave for now.”  Standing, he began to make his way towards the door when he paused. 

“you may take the book if you desire.  i know it’s worth far more to you than it ever was to me.”

“Oh I highly doubt that my dear.  This book may carry my lineage, my history and it may have been written by my hand, but I highly doubt its worth is more to me than it is to you.” he said as he leaned down and picked up the old and worn book.  It must have been little more than five centuries old by now and the fact that it was still in such good condition amazed him.  He had never thought, not for even one moment, that he would ever see it, let alone the other things, ever again.  “I will borrow it though, if that is alright.”

“mm.”  Nodding her head that it was indeed, Indwen and David bid Max a goodnight and watched as he left before silence fell over the room. 

“Want to try something?”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“You ok?” asked David as Indwen squirmed once again.  When he had suggested that they take a bath together, he had never thought that she would actually accept.  He figured that it was way too soon for her to feel comfortable with it.  But he had been hoping that if anything, it would have gotten her mind off of what had just happened and therefore she would feel somewhat better. 

“yes.” she replied as she settled and pressed against him once more.  “it’s just…just…”

“Unusual for you?”

“yeah.  The last time I was pressed up against someone else naked was…was…”

“I know.  I know.  You don’t have to talk about it.”

“But I have to.  You should know…you have the right to know that I’m far from…from…”

“Indwen.” said David as he took hold of her chin and made her look up at him.  “I know.  And I don’t care.  You’re mine and that’s all I care about.  You had no control over what happened to you then and I’m not going to hold it against you.  Do you honestly believe that I’m a saint?”

“no.”

“Then why should I hold you to such an expectation?”

“because a used woman is nothing more than a whore.  whether she was willing or unwilling.”

“I’m not from then, Indwen.  I’m from a newer time and even though things like that still exist, I’ve lived long enough and seen enough to know that those things mean nothing.  A person’s worth, a woman’s worth, is much more than what their body had endured.  It’s about how the person reacts and how they let such an experience shape them that matters.  You suffered, you endured and you have thrived and now you’re mine, that’s all I care about.  And I’ll wait however long you wish to wait, because you’re my mate.  We’ll go at your pace.  Understand?” 

Feeling a few tears run down her face, Indwen slowly nodded her head before she leaned forward and shyly brushed her lips against his.  He didn’t move, he didn’t press forward, he allowed her to move at her pace and it was the greatest feeling in the world that he was allowing her so much freedom in a relationship that she had always known to be nothing more than forceful and dominating.  To think that she was allowed to say “no” made her dead heart soar.  That just because they were naked together, he wasn’t going to take her without her permission made her want to cry till she could no longer.  David was her mate and she was his and she couldn’t be more thankful that he was nothing like what she had expected and known.

“yes David.” she answered before she pressed her lips against his and knowing that he had her permission to continue, he cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. 


	18. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a little accident. Nothing too big, but what happens afterwards reveals a whole other side to Indwen. One she'd rather not deal with. Unfortunately for her, David's not going to allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've had major writer's block for this story and then when the thief stole Not Another Emerson that completely shut me down too in was it worth it if someone else was basically going to copy and paste it. But I think I'm back to a point where I can add more, so hopefully it will be a lot quicker with an update. Please be sure to leave comments and kudos if you haven't already. Thanks! :)

“Sam would you hand me the…”

“Here’s the pepper.  Would you hand me the…”

“Ricotta.  The…”

“Garlic.”

“Parmesan.”

“Olive oil.”

Watching silently from the kitchen doorway, David and Marko quietly fumed as Indwen and Sam moved about the kitchen as though they were in a duet.  With grace and practiced ease they prepared the evening meal, always knowing what the other was needing and handing it over before the other could even finish asking for it. 

Inwardly, the two Lost Boys were angry at the relationship between their two soon to be mates, but they were trying very hard to keep it hidden because they knew it was a bond that was precious to both of them and had helped them immensely during the years they had been together. 

“Sam, do you think we…”

“Yes.” 

“Ok.”  Raising semi amused brows at the two, David and Marko watched as Sam began to hand Indwen the flour and sugar before he passed her a few other ingredients while she pulled out a couple bowls and a cake pan. 

“I’ll put the vinegar in the milk and grab the Crisco from the pantry.”

“Thank you Sam.”  Quietly, the two moved once more and soon the kitchen smelt divine as supper and their dessert began to come together until they were pulling out dishes so they could set the table. 

“David?”  Blinking his eyes as he came out of his thoughts and saw that Indwen was standing before him, David tilted his head a bit in question.  “Would you and Marko mind setting the table?”

“Hmm?” he questioned.

“Dinner is almost ready.  Would you mind setting the table with Marko please?”  Frowning now that he realized why she had called to him, David eyed the dishes with disdain before he looked up at Indwen.  “Please David?” she asked once more.  Looking into her eyes, David sighed. 

‘Having a mate is going to be the death of me.’ he thought as he took the stack from her hands before he turned towards Marko and motioned for him to follow.  Quickly, they set the dishes, neither one saying a word as they finished their task and returned to the kitchen where Indwen was pulling the cake out of the oven and Sam was beginning to grab oven mitts so the food could be taken to the table.  “Anything else you want us to do?” he asked as he walked over and wrapped his arm about her waist.  Indwen turned towards him and smiled as she laid her head upon his chest. 

“No.  Thank you David.” she replied before she leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly before she blushed and turned her head away.  To say that David was surprised was an understatement.  His mate to be would have never kissed him in front of others the day before. 

“You’re really coming out of your shell Indwen.” he said quietly as he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

“is that good?” she questioned back softly as she lowered her gaze. 

“It’s perfect.  Now, shall we finish setting the table so we can eat?” Nodding her head that yes they should, Indwen and David began to pick up a few of the dishes while Sam and Marko just watched the two of them leave the room with happy expressions.

‘You know Marko.  I was worried when I found out that David was Indwen’s mate.’

‘You and me both, Sam.  He’s never really been one to want a long term relationship.’

‘I don’t think that statement is very true anymore.  Do you Marko?’

‘No Sam.  I don’t.’

‘Good.  Indwen deserves to be happy for once.’ 

‘I wouldn’t worry Sam.  David may have never wanted a long term relationship before now, but he’s always been loyal.’  At that, Marko turned when he heard Sam sigh.  ‘You ok?’

‘I have to apologize to him don’t I?  For running away.’

‘I wouldn’t say you had to, but he did beat himself up pretty hard over it.  If something happens to one of us, he’s the one who tries to fix it.  He…he prides himself on knowing what’s wrong or planning ahead so he can stop certain events from happening.  Sometimes thought, it’s not good enough and things happen.  But they’re so rare that when they do, he always takes full blame even if it’s one of ours or Max’s mistakes instead.’

‘Why doesn’t Max take fault?’

‘Hmm?  Oh he does.  But we don’t go to him or more like we don’t let him know that it’s his fault.  He’s actually ten times worse than David.  Last time we went to him, he killed an entire group of Vampire hunters.  Their kids and all because they almost killed Paul one night in an attack.  Ever since then we try not to go to him unless we absolutely have too.  To be honest, I’ve never understood why he went so over the top until just a couple nights ago when everything about Indwen and his past came up.  Now it all makes sense.’

‘So I need to apologize to Max too, don’t I?’

‘Like I said Sam.  If you want to apologize to them that’s your choice, but don’t feel like you owe it to them.  What you did then was something you had to do, so don’t start to regret it.  Besides, if you hadn’t left we never would have found Indwen and to be honest, I think your absence did us a lot of good.  We had been needing to grow up a little more over the past decades and until you left, we never really thought about it.  Our actions against you and the day you left just gave us the nudge we needed to do so.’

‘So it all worked out in the end then?’

‘I’d say so.’

“Sam!  Don’t forget to pull the buns out of the oven!” called Indwen from the dining room.

“OH SHOOT!” cried Sam as he turned around in a rush and opened the stove before he reached forward for the very dark buns when… “OW!”

“SAM!”  Within a second Marko, Indwen, Lucy, Michael and well, everyone else was all in the room surrounding the young man who was holding his hand close to his chest. 

“Sam let me see.” ordered Marko as he tried to reach for Sam’s injured hand.

“Don’t touch!” yelled Sam as he pulled away from Marko only to pause when he saw the hurt in his soon to be mate’s eyes.

“Sam let me see.” tried Lucy next.

“Mom, I’m ok.” said Sam as he shook his head and felt his cheeks blush at his mother’s concern.

“Sam, you’re hurt.  Let me see.”

“Mom, I’m fine.  Really!”

“Dearthair beag.” (Little Brother) came a very stern voice and faltering in his need to stave off everyone’s worries, he hesitated before he turned to look at Indwen with downcast eyes as she leveled him with her gaze.  The woman may have been “blind” but she could bring down a mountain if she wanted to with one glance.

“deirfiur…” said Sam with a small voice as he realized he couldn’t get away from her.  The others there was a chance but her…not one.  He had learned that lesson a long time ago when he had gotten the flu and tried to play it off.  Needless to say the chase around the house, the rough stripping and her dumping him in the ice bath unceremoniously to bring down his 103 degree fever had taught him that she would do what she needed to do in order to care for him, even if he was screaming and struggling the entire way.  Once he had learned that, the rest of the week had gone by wonderfully.  She had catered to him to his heart’s desire and he had been back on his feet in three days.

“Give me your hand.”

“Yes deirfiur.”  Turning with his head bowed, Sam held his hand out towards Indwen while Lucy and Marko frowned heavily.  It kind of hurt to see who Sam would entrust with his injury versus them, but then again Indwen’s voice had been pretty firm when she had spoken in whatever language it was she had used. 

Laying his hand in hers, Sam bit back a whine of pain as Indwen gently ran her hand over his quickly blistering palm.  With a gentle hush, she pulled him to the sink and turned on the tap, submerging his hand beneath the cold water. 

“Ah!”

“How many times have I warned you to think before you act?” she asked as she watched him squirm and bite his lip at the pain while she paused Marko and Lucy from rushing to him.  They knew Indwen wasn’t acting as his friend at the moment, she was acting as his guardian and teaching him a lesson just like Max and David did with them when they did something rash. 

“I know.  But I was preoccupied with something else.  Then you called out and I knew they were beginning to burn and…come one Indwen.  It really hurts!  Please take it out!”  Sighing, Indwen shut off the water and blew a bit upon his palm as she drew it close to her mouth. 

“Do you remember the first lesson I taught you when you asked me to prepare you for your homecoming?”

“That being a vampire is no excuse to allow my guard to falter.”

“And what did you do here?”

“I allowed my guard to falter.”

“It’s alright to get sidetracked Sam.  But allowing yourself to become sidetracked to the point of ignoring your common sense and allowing someone from your family to cause a stir in you enough for you to bring harm to yourself is not okay.  And yes I know you’re human at the moment, but that is why it so important for you to master this now rather than later.  It’ll be one less thing for you to worry about once you change and this is so important when it comes to not only your safety but also the safety of the others around you.  Remember the few times we have come across others?”

“Yeah.  You always had me well hidden or us completely out of the area before they ever appeared.”

“Remember the one that got really bad?”

“mm.”

“Think about how much worse it could have been if I hadn’t gotten you hidden in time.  Because I never truly let my guard down, I was able to hide and conceal your presence from them entirely.  They were all focused on me and because of that I was able to focus on getting rid of them without worrying about whether they would find you or not.  That’s just one example Sam of how being conscious of your surroundings can protect or aid you.  And you know what can happen when you’re not.”

“Yeah.  The night we rushed into the cave to try to save Star and Laddie.” murmured Sam as he looked down at his hand while the guys all had the dignity to cough and look away.  No one was very fond of that night, not the boys and not Max, nor anyone else who was involved that still remembered. 

“Let this be a reminder to you Sam.  You’re lucky it was only a simple burn and that you only injured one before the other.”

“Yes deirfiur.  I promise I’ll keep my guard up.”  Lowering her head after Sam showed a bit of humility and his agreeance to do better, Indwen slowly ran her tongue along the hot flesh of his palm and quietly allowed her saliva to heal the wound that was beginning to blister. 

“ow!” he hissed as the pain increased before it began to subside. 

“It’ll pass Sam.” said Marko soothingly as he placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.  Since Indwen had accepted Sam’s apology and her lesson was technically over, he took the small opening to comfort his soon to be mate.  Nodding his head, Sam took deep breaths as he looked towards the counter, not wanting to really look at anyone or watch Indwen heal his hand.  A couple minutes later, Sam’s palm looked brand new and releasing his wrist, Indwen straightened herself and pointed towards the doorway. 

“Go wash your hands with cold water and put on a pair of gloves to protect the new skin.”

“Yes Indwen.”  Moving to do as told, Sam stopped long enough to place a kiss upon his mother’s cheek before he continued out of the room, Marko following behind him.

For a moment, everything was quiet.  No one daring to say a word at the anger and sadness that was steadily building in the air as one of the females in the pack began to feel primal rage build within her while another tried to settle her inward desires so she could deal with the situation at hand. 

“Lucy, darling.” said Max gently as he laid his hand upon his mate’s shaking shoulder.  “Lucy, I…”

“He wouldn’t come to me.” she said with a quiet voice that was steadily rising in disbelief.  “My Sam.  My Sam wouldn’t...his own mother!”

“Lucy, I know it hurts, but Sam…”

“NO!  He’s my Son!  Mine!  He’s supposed to come to me!  Not HER!!!”  At this, Lucy gasped as the anger filling her voice finally echoed in the quiet room before her hands flew to cover her mouth. “I…I…Indwen, I…” she struggled to say as the anger died quickly and left her horrified by her behavior.  She had never allowed herself to lose so much control, not without due cause and getting angry at the woman that had been caring for her youngest son when he felt like too much of an outcast at home…it wasn’t right.  She should be grateful for everything Indwen had done for her family.

“No.” said Indwen, bringing an abrupt pause to her mental horror.  “Do not fret.  I knew there would be times when you would resent me.  It is something I accepted when I first took over Sam’s care.”

“Indwen, I…I’m so…”

“Don’t apologize Lucy.  You are correct.  You are his mother, he should have listened to you before he listened to me.  However, if there is something you are willing to accept from him, then accept that when it comes to his pain, he will not come to you.  He ran in order to hide his pain from you.  So you wouldn’t have to see his suffering while you were adjusting to the new life that had taken you.  He left for your sake.  So for both his and yours, allow me to carry his pain.  You, as his mother, should only ever see him happy.”

Staring at Indwen surprised, Lucy wasn’t sure what to say.  Indwen’s words hurt because of the truth that rang within them but at the same time there was a certain amount of respect in them for her position as well that made her words endearing. 

“Please, beloved mate of my sire, accept this small part.  Sam never wanted you to see him in pain.  Let me carry that for you.”  A minute passed in silence before slowly, Lucy nodded her head.

“You won’t keep anything too serious from me, will you?” she asked hesitantly.

“No, I would not think of it.  Besides the bond between you two as Mother and Son would never permit that.”  Closing her eyes, Lucy felt for the pulse of Sam’s heart through the blood bond they shared as Mother and Child.  It was strong and steady and the peaceful lull of it let her know that Sam was indeed alright. 

“It’s almost uncanny how many times I forget I can do that.  Max always has to remind me.”

“Well now he doesn’t need to.  You can see with your own eyes now and hear with your ears how he is fairing.”

“That’s right.  I can.  Indwen, I…I want to say thank you.  Thank you for caring for my Sam and making sure he grew into such a wonderful man.”

“There’s no need.  I didn’t do anything but keep him safe and work on his cooking skills.  Everything he is, you laid the foundation for.  The young man he is today, is because of you.” 

Nodding her head, Lucy turned towards Max before the man wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her close. 

“Lucy, darling.  While they’re finishing with supper preparations, why don’t you and I take a quick stroll in the garden.”

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Don’t wait for us.  We’ll be back in a bit.” called Max as he steered his mate into the living room and through the garden doors.  Watching as the two disappeared behind the trees that hid Indwen’s more expansive flower patches, the remaining group all sighed as the air seemed to clear and everything was pretty much back to normal. 

“Star, would you and the others please finish setting the table?  I need to go check on Sam.” said Indwen quietly as she walked out of the kitchen next, not bothering to see if Star or the others would do as asked.  With a quick pace, she made her way down the hall, however instead of knocking upon Sam’s door, Indwen continued on passed it and into the library where she hurriedly opened the entrance to the basement. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Indwen?” asked David as he stared at his soon to be mate as she walked down the stairs to the basement.  He knew something was up.  She was retreating from everyone and with haste as well.  “Indwen what’s wrong?”  She didn’t answer and only growing more concerned, he followed behind her and watched as she made a beeline for the little fridge that carried the stored blood packs before she grabbed a few and tore into them with fury, not caring that the blood coating her tongue was thick and unappetizing.  “Indwen!” called David as he rushed to her side and grabbed her face in his hands.  “Indwen look at me!”

“mmgh!” she grunted, wanting to get away from him, but he wouldn’t let her go.

“Indwen!  Look at me, that’s an order!”  Pausing in her haze, Indwen looked at David with panicked eyes and panting breaths, her lips and chin stained with blood that was dripping onto her dress.  “Just look at me.  You’re fine.  I’m here.” Watching as the panic slowly died, David pulled her to him and held her close, his hand carding through her hair while she buried her head in his chest, coating her cheeks and his shirt in the ruby mess as well.  David just chuckled as he grasped her hair and pulled her head back a bit.  “It’s nice to know you can get fits of blood lust love.  Those I know how to handle.”

“m’ sorry.” she mumbled as she tilted her head forward once more and inhaled deeply.

“Don’t apologize Indwen.  You’re a vampire.  I’m a vampire.  Blood lust is part of who we are.  I’m just surprised you don’t experience it more often with your eating habits.”

“If I…have to heal Sam…that way.  Then…then…”

“The urge becomes unbearable.”

“mm hmm.”

“Has this happened before?”

“always…”

“Hmm?”  Raising an eyebrow at that, David stared at the top of Indwen’s head while she wrapped her arms about him and held herself close.

“I’m always so scared.  Anytime I heal a ward, I always fear for the moment when I won’t be able to control myself.  The moment when a life I had sworn to protect will perish by my hand because I couldn’t stop myself.”

“And do you always retreat afterwards?”  Indwen just nodded her head, not feeling up to speaking anymore and sighing, David began to rub his hand over her back trying to soothe the inner turmoil he could feel coming off of her at the moment.  “That makes sense then.  Your blood lust is a result of your fear.  You hide it till you retreat and then you must feed.”

“I’m fine with blood packs.  They work well.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.  You’re shaking in my arms Indwen.  You’re blood lust isn’t calming at all.  You need to feed.”

“No!  I’m fine!”

“But you’re not!” he said pulling her back so he could look into her eyes.  “You’re not.  Indwen, you have to understand.  You may be older than me, but I know more about how vampires work than you ever will.  That has been plainly obvious from the moment I met you.  You have always hid from your true nature and I’ve only ever lived in it.  I know what I’m talking about and you saying you’re fine is nothing but a lie.  You need to feed.  Fresh blood, warm blood.  You need to allow your blood lust a little more freedom.”

“I don’t…I don’t want to kill again.  Not so soon.” 

“I’ll find you someone corrupted.  I’ll travel to as many towns as I have to but you need to listen to me.  Feed.”

“not yet…”

“Feed Indwen.”

“I’m not…”

“Do you want to put Sam in danger?”

“No!”

“Then feed!  Your blood lust is partially from how little you allow yourself.”

“I’ll be fine!”

“No.  You.  Won’t!”  Grasping her shoulders, David shook her a little to get her to stop from trying to push herself away from him.  “Why must you be stubborn?!  Why can’t you accept the fact that you are a killer and will act like a killer from time to time!?  There is nothing to be ashamed about, not when the reasoning behind it is because you were trying to take care of someone you love!  You.  Need.  To.  Feed!” 

“I STILL SEE THEM!”  Pausing at the anguished scream that filled the room, David looked down and watched as red trails began to litter Indwen’s cheeks. 

“What?”

“I still see them.” she repeated once more with a broken voice.  “Every life I take…it doesn’t matter if they’re corrupted or not, I…I see them.  The innocent ones that were sacrificed to make me this…this THING!”  Taking a shuddering breath to try to calm herself, Indwen shook her head to clear some of her thoughts.  “It’s almost as though this is my curse.  To never be able to accept what I am without guilt.  I may not have killed those little ones but I’ll always remember the looks upon their faces as death took them.”

David was at a loss.  He didn’t know what to say or do.  Guilt about kills was always something they came across, their first kills especially since that was what made them what they were.  But this…he wasn’t sure what to do.  Indwen hadn’t been the one to kill those children, Max and his then sons had.  She had merely been the lamb upon the sacrificial alter and been forced to watched them perish.  She hadn’t made the decision herself, therefore, there was nothing she could do to justify their deaths in her mind.

“Their faces are not your burden Indwen.”  Turning at the new voice that entered the room, David growled slightly and tightened his hold about his soon to be mate when Max came out of the stairway and into the underground living room.  “Their faces were never yours to bare.”

“athair.” 

“I know that what I say may not mean much in the long run.  But Indwen, my treasure, you should never feel guilt when you feed.  You choose your targets wisely, just like the boys, and you only feed when you need too, never for fun.  There is nothing for you to feel guilty about.”

“But the screams…”

“Were not drawn by you.”

“The blood…”

“Was not spilt by you.”

“The sacrifices…”

“Were not chosen by you.  None of it was your choice.  Your hand touched none of them and their deaths are not yours to bare.  You are the only one who is allowed to feel no guilt from that night.  The only one allowed to call it unfair and torture.  You may have been my child but I used you and tossed you aside along with everything that never should have been yours to bare.”

“…”

“You’ve done so well up to this point my treasure.  But David is right.  Your blood lust is a manifestation of your fear and hunger.  You need to feed.”

“I don’t want to.” she said with a small voice as she shook her head, still not convinced that what had happened so long ago wasn’t something for her to feel guilty about.  Staring at her with a solemn look upon his face, Max sighed before he looked to David.

“I’m sorry Indwen, but I’m not giving you a choice.  David,” he said softly.  “Take her to feed.  And make sure you find someone horrible.”  David didn’t say anything to Max’s order.  For once he didn’t feel like he had to draw a line between him and his mate.  Instead, he just nodded his head and started to lead Indwen towards the stairwell. 

“no!”

“Indwen, listen to David till you return to the house.”  Like a switch had been flipped, Indwen stopped struggling against David and stared at him blankly.  David now concerned, turned to look at Max with a confused gaze while the old vampire sighed and rubbed his head.  “I hate using that power.” he said solemnly.  “It was always disconcerting to see how easy it was to render one of my children helpless.  Vlad absolutely loved it.  He’d order his entire army to sacrifice themselves if he thought they would lose.  They never did though, why would they?  An army of the undead against mere humans?  Battles were won in minutes, not weeks.  But enough of me jabbering.  Take her to feed.”  Nodding his head, David took Indwen’s hand in his own and gently led her upstairs and to the front door.

“Indwen?” 

“Not now Sam.” said David as he grabbed Indwen’s coat and helped her put it on.  Her gaze didn’t falter from staring blankly ahead of her and it was obvious that Sam had noticed immediately. 

“Indwen, are you ok?”  At this point, Sam was beginning to make a beeline for the woman he both looked to as a caregiver and older sister but Marko easily halted him.  “Marko what are you doing?!” cried Sam frustrated as he tried to go around the cherubic vampire.  “Something’s wrong with Indwen.  Let me through!” 

“Sam stop.” said Marko.  “David’s taking care of her.  It’ll be fine.”

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing!?  She’s completely zoned out!  She’s not fine!  Indwen look at me!”

“She’s fine Samuel.”  Pausing at the new voice that entered the hallway, everyone turned to see Max walk out of the upstairs library before he stood before them with a golden gaze.  Sam gulped, he had never seen the man with just a golden gaze and not completely vamped out in the process before.  In a way, it was even more frightening because he knew the golden gaze was only the surface of what lay beneath. 

“b…but Max.”

“Indwen is merely having a bought of blood lust and she is refusing to feed.  Unfortunately, the only thing that can cure blood lust, is of course to indulge it, straight from the source.” explained Max patiently while the realization of what was really going on dawned in Sam’s eyes.

“Straight from the source.  But Indwen just killed the other night.”

“Precisely, my boy.”

“So you…you made her zone out.”  

“It was for the best my boy.  David will take care of her and find her someone horrible to feed from.”

“But…”

“She’ll return to normal once they get back.  My orders were simple, listen to David until you return to the house.  That was all I said.  She’ll be fine Sam.”  Frowning as he looked from Max to Indwen, Sam took a deep breath before he nodded his head and turned to David. 

“David…”

“Yes Sam?” answered David calmly. 

“I…I think there’s something you should know.  I know that I don’t understand how Max’s power works, but I know Indwen and I know she’s very good when it comes to breaking another vampire’s hold on her.  It’s happened before.  They think she’s a newbie and they try to overwhelm her, but it never works, or not for long it doesn’t.  What I’m trying to say is…Max may be king, but don’t trust that his hold is going to last.  If Indwen stays true to what I know, then you might have your hands full in a little bit.” 

David and Max just raised their eyebrows at this information.  It was true, Max was the king and he could pull power over his children whenever he decided, but they had forgotten one small part again, Indwen was no longer a full vampire and she could very well shake off Max’s control like she was able to with others.  The only question remaining then, was how long would it take before she was able to shake free of the power controlling her at the moment?

“David, hurry.  Who knows how long it will take her to shake my power and you definitely do not need to find out while you’re hunting.  Take her and go.  Dwayne, follow behind just in case.”  Nodding his head, Dwayne patted Laddie on the shoulder before he followed behind David who had opened the door and pulled Indwen out into the night. 

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it to the next city.” said David as he grasped Indwen’s hand and took to the air.  “I don’t know how long we have.”

“If you have her feed within her territory then you might be opening a whole new can of worms David.” replied Dwayne as he watched Indwen blink her eyes.  “She’s already noticed something’s not right.”

“Damn it.  New can of worms or not, I’ll deal with it later.  Getting her blood lust under control is the only priority now.  Go ahead and see if you can find someone.” 

“Yeah.”  Speeding off through the air, Dwayne quickly disappeared into the night while David pulled Indwen up until he was holding her against his chest.  He could see her battle between Max’s hold on her and clarity and inwardly he was shocked by how fast she was managing to shake the spell.  It hadn’t even been ten minutes since they had left the house. 

‘This must be another plus to being what she is.  Her vampiric weaknesses are essentially nonexistent.’ 

‘David, I found someone.  Hurry up.’   

‘Be there in a minute.’  Picking up his speed, David followed Dwayne’s scent until he came upon a dark alley and three figures that were in it.  One was already dead, a gunshot wound to the head having been the man’s demise, while the other two were Dwayne and the obviously guilty criminal that he was holding still.  Immediately, David knew he wouldn’t have any trouble with getting Indwen to cooperate further, Dwayne had found the perfect place and moment and already the spilled blood of the dead man was calling to her.  ‘Let him go.’ ordered David as he leaned down and kissed Indwen’s neck.  He could feel her hunger and the bloodlust she had tried to stamp down with blood packs was quickly coming back full force.  “You may be older than me Indwen, but you have forgotten the first rule of our kind.  You will never get sick.  You will never grow old.  But you must feed.”

Letting his arm about her waist fall, David watched as Indwen approached Dwayne and the struggling man he was holding.  Within the next moment, Dwayne had released the man and moved to stand beside David, the two of them blocking the alleyway while the man took on a fighting stance and Indwen slowly walked towards him. 

“She’s trying to stop herself.” said David as he watched Indwen’s body tense up the closer and closer she came to the man, her pace slowing if only minimally.

“Are you truly so surprised?” questioned Dwayne.  “She’s spent her entire life doing everything she can to stay away from the darker side of her being.  Now she’s being forced to acknowledge it in a way she’s not accustomed too.”

“If you think I’m going to sit back and watch her suffer for things she could easily fix if she just allowed herself a little more leniency when it comes to her vampiric nature then you’ve got another thing coming.  She’s going to learn to accept what she is and if she gets upset about it then that’s just fine.  If I can put up with Star and Michael’s behavior like when they first joined us then I’m sure Indwen will be a walk in the park.”

“You’re forgetting one thing though David.  You keep forgetting it.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“What Sam pointed out just a little bit ago.  She’s not a vampire and she’s not a human.  We have no idea just what exactly she is and you can’t expect her to conform to vampiric rules.  You are going to have to walk the trail she has been walking for five hundred years.  Learn her weaknesses and her strengths and be willing to compromise.  If you don’t, you’ll only be pushing her away, more than you already have by taking away her free will for now.”  Sighing, David crossed his arms as he watched Indwen grasp the man and wrench his head to the side before she buried her fangs into his neck, a large spray of blood flying out and coating one of the brick walls that made up the little alley they were in. 

“As long as her blood lust is under control then I don’t care how angry she is at me.”

“You will if it pushes your mating back.”

“I’ve already resolved myself to allowing her to decide.”

“And what if she tries to run?  What if she decides having a mate is not worth the cost of her freedom as she perceives it?”

“Then I’ll track her down.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“We’re connected remember.”

“And if she travels during the day?”

“She can’t run forever.”

“She can try.”

“That’s true, but you know how stubborn I can be.”

“Yeah.  I do.”  Going silent with nothing more to say, the two turned their attention towards the scene before them, watching as the now lifeless body Indwen held to her, fell from her grasp and to the ground.  Immediately David was at her side, his hand rising to wipe away the blood trails that were beginning to coat her cheeks. 

“You did good Indwen.  He deserved to die and you needed to feed.  There’s nothing to cry about.”  Indwen didn’t answer of course, she just stared at him with a semi blank gaze while in his mind, David could hear her own start to go on a rampage. 

“I’ll get rid of the body David.  Take her home.” said Dwayne as he picked up Indwen’s kill and threw it over his shoulder.  He would make sure all evidence of them being there was gone before he headed back to the house himself.  The other body though, they would leave for the authorities to find.  No sense in taking credit for a crime they didn’t commit, especially one that was done in a territory they had been told not to hunt in, but then again an emergency is an emergency and the two really didn’t feel like hunting down Indwen if she had broken Max’s control.

“Be quick about it.”

“Yeah.” 

Grasping Indwen’s hand, David pulled her behind him as he took to the sky and headed back towards the house.  It was a good thing they were so close because with every minute that passed, Indwen gained back more and more of herself until she gasped loudly and halted David in his path just as they were a mile from the house. 

‘Damnit.  So close!’ cursed David inwardly.  He had been really hoping that they would have made it back to the house in time.  But they hadn’t and Indwen was free and David knew he was going to have his hands full.  “Indwen…” he began as he started to look towards her. 

The gaze that met him made him pause.  There was no anger, no sadness, no nothing in her eyes and for a minute he wasn’t sure how to continue.  Did he try to say something?  Did he try to explain again that he had done what he believed was best for her?  Did he say that he was with Max for once in what had happened?  He wasn’t sure, so he did what he was used to doing.  He went straight in and was blunt in what he wanted to say.

“You can be mad if you want.  You can hit me, scream, cry, whatever, if it will make you feel better. But I’m not going to apologize.  You needed to feed and Max was able to get you to.” she didn’t speak.  “As for your territory, you left us no choice.  Dwayne found the best meal for you and it couldn’t have been more appropriate.”  Still nothing.  “You saw how guilty he was.  There is nothing for you to be torn up over.” 

“….”

“rrrgh! SAY SOMETHING!”

“You took away my free will.”  Her voice was calm as she spoke, but there was no emotion to it.  It was quiet, monotone, resigned.

“You weren’t going to feed willingly.”

“You promised you would never…”

“Not settling your blood lust and putting Sam in unnecessary danger is not something you can just ignore Indwen!  You promised to protect him yet you won’t even take care of your basic vampiric needs in order to keep ahold of yourself!  Blood packs are not going to do anything for you!  They’ll stave it off but they won’t get rid of it!  You know that!  I know you do!  I can see clearly right now, the many times you lay awake trying to push that craving for FRESH BLOOD to the back of your mind!  The many times you steered clear of your current ward just so you wouldn’t be tempted.  I can see the time that you failed!”

“…gasp…”  Pausing in his tirade, David watched as Indwen’s emotionless eyes became glossy with sadness.  Her head quickly bowing as she tried to hide the pain his words had brought.  It had been a long time since she had thought about that night.  The night she had failed one of her wards, her first ward to be exact, and had done the very thing she had sworn she would never do. 

Wrapping his arms about her and pulling her close, David sighed as he set his chin atop her head and stared out at the darkness that was surrounding them in the night.  He really had not wanted to go that far, but she was trampling over everything she wanted to hold close to her just because she was refusing to feed and even if it hurt her, she needed to hear the truth. 

“…I…i…”

“I know.  You buried that memory deep in your mind long ago.  But you can’t forget it Indwen.  That memory needs to be an important reminder.  A reminder of what can happen when you try to ignore what you need.”

“…I haven’t…not since…”

“Just because there hasn’t been a repeat since that one does not mean it can’t happen again.  You may have a good hold of yourself when it comes to your body’s will but if you don’t take care of it then there will always be a chance you could fail.  There is nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to your blood lust.  It’s natural for a vampire to go through it.  You just need to understand that you can’t trample it down with blood packs and hope for the best.  You need to feed it.”

“i don’t wa…”

“I know.  You don’t want to hurt people.  But if you have too, then at least hurt those who deserve it so you can protect the ones that need you.  Dwayne found you a good kill.  Don’t be upset about it.  Sam’s safe now.  You’re not going to be craving fresh blood just at the mere sight of him.  It’s ok.”

“david.”

“It’ll be ok.”  Watching as she pressed herself closer to him, David just sighed once more before he moved to pick her up fully in his arms and took them the last mile to the house. 

Indwen was going to be a lot more work than he had originally thought.  She wasn’t a whole vampire, she wasn’t human, she had moments where she was completely blind, she didn’t take care of herself the way she needed to be, she didn’t feed her vampiric desires.  She was essentially a child and David was going to have to be there every moment to care for her even if it meant he was going to have to force her hand sometimes and he knew she was going to be extremely upset about it all. 

The worst part about it though, was that there was nothing he could do to help her.  He was going to have to be the thorn in her side if he was to see her healthy and at a point where she didn’t feel like she was being punished for things she couldn’t control in her life.  He was going to have to force her to kill more often, be more open when it came to expressing her thoughts and desires, her fears especially.  He was going to have to get her used to the idea of being part of a pack once again and make sure that the fear of what had happened with her first pack was completely erased.  There was so much for him to do and inwardly, he was beginning to feel the pressure of it all as well.  What if he failed her?  What if he failed her as her mate where Max had failed as her sire? 

‘You know, I’ve never known you to doubt yourself before David.’ came a calm voice in his head as he walked through the front door and into an empty upstairs house. 

‘Where is everyone?’ questioned David as he looked around while he held Indwen in his arms still. 

‘I thought it would be better if there were no interruptions once you returned, so we’re all out back.  I know Indwen isn’t the happiest at the moment with my actions and I figured it would be easier this way for you to calm her down.  I can see thought that she was able to break my hold before you returned.’

‘Yeah.  She broke it about a mile back.’  David could hear Max chuckle fondly at the news before he spoke with a soft voice.  One he rarely ever heard from the old vampire.

‘She truly is an amazing treasure.  Pity I didn’t see it sooner.’

‘Yeah.  Pity.  Now I get to clean up after you.’ replied David with a slight growl.

‘It shouldn’t be as difficult a task as you’re making it out to be David.  Indwen always was quite accommodating and submissive when it came to pleasing someone she adored.  You just have to make sure she knows you’re someone she can look too.’

‘I’m her mate.  That should say it all.’

‘Ha!  Being her mate and actually being there for her are two highly different things my boy.  Just because you’re her mate doesn’t mean that you’re there for her when she needs you.  Yes, you two have a bond but bonds are not always as strong as they need to be.  You know what can happen when they’re weak.’

‘Yeah.  The submissive suffers.’

‘Correct.  So make sure you work on her being able to trust you and everything should become a lot easier for you.  Understood?’

‘Yeah.’  Beginning to head for the entrance to the underground house, David paused when Max gave him one more tip of advice.

‘Of course, if you want to find a direct line to her heart then all you need to do is put a mug of hot chocolate before her.’

‘You’re kidding.’

‘Oh no, I do not joke when it comes to the subject of Indwen and her hot chocolate.  I’ll have to write down the recipe so you’ll have it.’

‘You made it fresh?!!!’

‘Instant food did not exist five hundred years ago David!  And if I think about it, they didn’t have instant hot chocolate a hundred and thirty five years ago when you were born either!  You want to call me old, you’re old in some respects too!’   

‘Touché’ old man.  Touché’.’

‘Take care of Indwen for now David.  We’ll talk more later.’

‘Yeah.’  Cutting connection with his sire, David carried Indwen downstairs and to their room, heading straight for the bathroom.  Setting her down upon the toilet, he immediately began to fill the bath and remove her clothes, using a washcloth to wipe her face and hands clean of the blood that coated it.

With a patience he rarely called upon, he got them ready and into the tub, placing Indwen upon his lap in the process.  Immediately, he could feel Indwen begin to relax, the stress brought on from her fresh kill fading away as the hot water engulfed them and he whispered reassurances into her ear that the kill had been good while he ran his hand up and down her arms.  It took a couple more minutes, but eventually she relaxed fully against him, a small sigh falling from her lips as he pressed his own against her shoulder gently.  It was like this that the two of them stayed until the water began to cool and David decided it was time to get out. 

He hadn’t bothered to wash them, he had done that when he had cleaned her off with the washcloth before they got in.  Her dress had taken the brunt of the blood that had been spilt so the task was easy.  The bath had just been to get her to relax and thankfully, it had worked. 

“david?” called Indwen quietly, drawing him from his thoughts.

“Yes Indwen?”

“is it….is it always going to be this hard?  i can’t remember if I was able to do it when I was first born without feeling guilt.”  David didn’t’ have to ask what she meant.  He knew exactly what she was talking about.  There was no pretense that David was going to allow her to continue her routine, especially after tonight.  She was going to have to eat more regularly and that meant killing more people than she wanted too.

“No.” he said as he laid her down upon the bed and crawled in beside her.  Drawing the covers up and over them, he wrapped an arm about her waist and held her close once more.  He knew she needed the physical contact.  That she needed to feel physically as much as she knew mentally that he was there with her.  “It won’t be hard love.  The world is filled with people that love to hurt others.  Those will be our kills.  The guilt you fear to resurface, won’t be.  I’ll make sure of it.” 

For a moment, silence took over them as David watched Indwen reach her hand up and over her shoulder so she could fiddle with a piece of his hair.  The fear and doubt he had hoped to erase was still clouding her eyes, but he could see it begin to die a bit.  And giving her time, he simply contented himself to watch her quietly before she decided to turn over and lock their eyes. 

“you’ll be there…right?  i don’t think I can do it alone.”

“I’ll always be there Indwen.  And if you want me to pick your meals so you don’t feel so guilty or force your hand so you can say that you had no choice, I will.  I’ll be right beside you.  So if you want me to play the bad guy, then just let me know.  I’ll play it, if it means you’re healthy and then once that’s been accomplished, we’ll work on your happiness.”

“e..even if it means you holding me till I say so?” she asked hesitantly while she looked down at his chest. 

“If it makes you happy.”  Pausing for a moment, Indwen nodded her head before she settled down and began to close her eyes.  The night had worn on her immensely and even though it was a little past one in the morning, she was ready to call it a night. 

“david?”

“hmm?”

“thank you.”

“Goodnight Indwen.”

“night david.”


End file.
